


To Be Free

by FaithSparks



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Evil Stoick, Gang Based, Good Red Death, Hiccup has had enough, Hiccup sings, Human Dragons, M/M, Toothless is a human, every dragon is a human, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSparks/pseuds/FaithSparks
Summary: (Modern Time) (Gang Based) A year has passed since his mother's death by Leukemia, Hiccup is an abused boy who is always locked up, never free and has a love for music. Toothless is part of a gang of wronged victims, led by good Red (Red Death). After meeting, Hiccup sees a chance for freedom and leaves with him, vowing to help clear the names of his new-found friends.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Hiccup's Promise

**Me: I'm so glad everyone liked my previous story.**

**Well, now I got a new one for you!**

**Judging by how many liked the other one, I just know you'll like this too.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Years Ago**

Never say love is blind, for it could come up to you when you least expect it and suddenly you'll find yourself in love.

That happened to one woman named Valka. She was a woman with the voice of an angel who played guitar and had her very own microphone. She longed to be a singer, but that wasn't meant to be.

You see, Valka didn't view love necessary in life for love never came to her, an orphan growing up and an orphan as an adult. Then one day, she meets a police chief named Stoick Haddock.

At first, Valka didn't know how to feel about the man, though, she was soon overcome with love and fell for the man. After so many dates, Stoick asked Valka to marry him. Valka didn't say no. Thus, a wedding happened and Stoick and Valka were married and were off to a happy new start as husband and wife.

How Valka wished she said no.

Stoick's true colors were revealed. Valka couldn't go anywhere without someone with her and with Stoick's permission. She couldn't talk to people, she couldn't go outside like she used to, but most of all, she was banned from singing, sometimes she truly loved.

An angel, who lost her voice.

He beat her, forced her into a closet where he would keep her for days, only opening the door to give her food and water. Valka grew to hate the man she foolish fell in love with, his charms beckoning her. She longed to leave the man she grew to hate. But she couldn't and why couldn't she when she could just pack her stuff and walk out the door?

Her son.

Her son, whom she gave birth to, to whom she and Stoick gave life to. Her son, who needed food to drink and fluids to drink as he got older. Her son, who needed shelter from the weather. Her son, who won't survive on the streets at this time.

Valka had no choice but to stay with Stoick. She was allowed outside more since people wanted to see her son, her baby, but Valka trusted no one who was friends with Stoick or worked for him.

She discovered Stoick's hidden agenda. People who he saw unimportant, in the way, or people who wronged him, sometimes, even people who she talked to, he would forge fake papers of crimes to didn't commit. This will either make the people lose their job or tossed in jail, sometimes even prison.

And Valka couldn't do anything but watch as those people's lives were ruined.

Some people came together, led by a man filled with revenge because his family was killed by corrupted officers hands. When he escaped his own prison, he led an assault on Stoick's house, only to kidnapped Valka. He wanted Stoick to confess or he would kill Valka. Stoick wouldn't confess.

Valka talked to one of the people following the man, a woman named Scarlet, whose husband was killed in prison and her only teenage daughter, a barren, unable to create her own family when she got older because doctors couldn't help in time cause they were arrested. Valka told her that Stoick would hurt her child, that she needed to protect her son and had to leave.

Scarlet, knowing that a mother should protect her son, helped Valka escape.

Valka ended up back at the house, only for Stoick to tell her that she will never leave the house again. He told everyone that she was too afraid to set foot outside and they felt for his lie, his charm fooling them.

Valka raised her son the best she could, teaching him all she knew, protecting him from Stoick the best she could, crying when she saw her son come home with bruises from bullies. When Stoick was at work, Valka would sing for her child, sing him to sleep or after he woke from a nightmare, sing to him in the bath, sings to him while they were playing.

When her son was only eight, Valka told her son about her life, how she meant and fell for Stoick, how he tricked her, why she didn't leave the house, how she protected her son, what Stoick did to innocent people, and what love really meant.

Love was when you protected someone you cared about from getting hurt, even if it means getting hurt themselves. Love was when you never cared about the way the one you loved was and who they were. Love was something that brings people together closer than others.

True love was something she wanted her son to find, but not to let it blind him as it did her.

But it brought her something she wouldn't regret, her son.

Then one day, when her son was ten, Valka fell ill and fainted in the living room. The police were alerted by her son's screams and wails and the only reason Stoick took Valka to the hospital was to keep his appearance. Then was there Valka was diagnosed.

Leukemia, the cancer of blood-forming tissues, hindering the body's ability to fight infection.

She was dying.

Still, Valka had the doctors check her son and they found that her son took more after his father in blood. That was the only time Valka was glad her son shared blood with Stoick. Doctors gave Valka about four months to live. She made it to four years.

Valka taught her son how to cook and clean, taught him how to take care of himself. She brought him to parks, brought him on walks, stared at the moon and stars with him, and when Stoick wasn't around, Valka would take the guilter and microphone out from underneath her son's bed, the both of the singing quietly in case Stoick came home they would hear him.

They would pretend that they were singing loudly, nothing keeping them down. They would pretend the guitar was plugged in, the music coming off in waves as and the microphone blasted their voices, an audience cheering their names.

Her son promised her that one day, he would sing for her in front of real people, taking her dream and making it his. Valka couldn't have smiled any brighter.

Through all that, Valka got sicker, but she still walked around.

Then, when her son was fourteen, Valka fell down and she couldn't get help. Her son called 911 in a panic and Valka was brought to the hospital. Doctors later confirmed it, Valka was rapidly losing the battle, she wouldn't survive the day.

Valka knew Stoick was on his way, to keep up his appearance, so she called in her son and asked the doctors she wanted some time alone with her son, then asked for the Doctors to check him again for Leukemia was last time. They took the blood from her son to check, to fulfill the dying mother's wishes for leaving the mother and son alone.

Valka held her crying son close as he cried into her chest. She knew it was her time, so she decided to sing her son the song she always sang him when she put him to sleep.

_Be brave, little one, make a wish for each sad little tear._  
_Hold your head up though no one is near._  
_Someone's waiting for you._

Her son looked up at his mother as she sung out loud for the first time in years, tears falling down his face. He was gripping tightly onto his mother like he could stop her from dying and leaving him.

_Don't cry, little one, there'll be a smile where a frown used to be._  
_You'll be part of the love that you see._  
_Someone's waiting for you._

Valka smiled at her son, sadness in her gaze. She nuzzled her head against her son, her baby, the boy she raised since birth. Her son was going to grow up the rest of the way without her.

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket and you're sure to see the light._  
_Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright._

Valka placed a hand on her son's chest. Her son covered her hand with his own, casting his own smiled, his gaze sad like his mothers. Valka leaned back into her bed, she could hear Stoick yelling at doctors about why he couldn't see his wife.

_Have faith, little one, 'til your hopes and your wishes come true._  
_You must try to be brave, little one._  
_Someone's waiting to love you._

Her son looked at the door, but Valka brought his eyes back to her with a simple hand on the chin. Taking her son's hand into her's, Valka smiled at her boy, her son, her baby.

She didn't want Stoick to be the last face she'll see, when she wanted the last face she'll see, was her son.

Her little Hiccup.

Seconds after Valka finished singing, she closed her eyes and flatlined. Hiccup wailed and Doctors rushed into the room, trying to bring Valka back to life, to no prevail. Valka Haddock died holding the hand her son after singing to him one final time.

That night, Hiccup promised that when the chance came, he would leave and reveal Stoick's corrupted ways.

He just had to brave and wait.

* * *

**Me: How many of you cried while this or after reading it?**

**I didn't expect to do all this, but things kinda piled together and well, it's just fit.**

**The song, 'Someone's Waiting for You' is from the movie, 'The Rescuers'.**


	2. Hiccup's Chance

**Me: I hope you like this story so far!**

**Sorry if I made you cry in the first chapter, but everything just came to me!**

**Now, let's read this chapter now.**

* * *

***Talking through Comm Link***

* * *

**Someplace Unknown**

A black haired boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, black jeans and black boots with dark brown bottoms stood silently, his eyes forward. In front of him stood in front of him was a young adult woman with red hair, fair complexion who wore a grey shirt with a red jacket over it, red pants and grey short and thick heeled boots.

Around them, other person stood and watched. The woman's arms were crossed as she stares pointedly at the teen.

"Listen, Toothless, this is a very dangerous task. If you get caught, that police chief won't hesitate to shoot and claim some act of self-protection."

Toothless nodded, showing he understood.

"Yes. I understand," Toothless said.

The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't want to send someone as young as you to do something as dangerous like this, but you're the only one skilled enough to get in and out without getting caught. The folder we need contains a list of victims of wrong assumptions and corrupted evidence. It will prove we are innocent."

Toothless nodded again.

"Yes. I know the risk, but if it clears our names, then it will be worth it."

The woman smiled, placing her hands on Toothless.

"I see you as a son Toothless, so you better come back safe and with that folder. Remember to wear gloves and put it in that evidence bag we snagged."

Toothless chuckled, a smile coming to his face as he placed his hands over the women.

"I will Red, I'll come back, and with the folder in my possession. I won't screw this up, not when the whole Dragon Gang are counting on me."

Red smiled, nodding. Taking her hands off Toothless's shoulders, she took a Comm-Link and a pair of dark glasses with a camera on it and handed them to Toothless. Toothless took the Comm-Link and put it in his ear before taking the glasses and putting them on his face.

"Now Toothless, go and get that folder from Stoick Haddock's safe and return. Me and others will be listening in on everything and will see everything you see."

Toothless nodded and turned, getting on his black car, the Night Fury. Toothless turned back to Red, nodding to her.

"I'll activate the Comm-Link and camera when I get there."

With that, Toothless put his helmet on and started his car. The Night Fury started with a roar and Toothless speed out of the building and into the streets, riding down to his destination.

He and the Dragon Gang just didn't know what they would discover.

* * *

**At The Haddock House Hold**

The late night early spring breeze moved the trees as Toothless stopped outside the house, looking at the beautiful house and had the unfortunate fate of holding dark within. From the looks of it, no one was home.

Driving to an alley in the next building, Toothless parked the car there, turning it off but leaving the key's in the car ignition and locked the door, getting out. He did that because he had the spare ket in his pocket.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Toothless evaded camera sights and ran to the back of the house. Picking the lock in the back of the door, Toothless walked into the kitchen and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Toothless raised a hand and turned his Comm-Link and glasses camera on.

Miles away, screens lite up, making everyone turn their attention to them. Red walked up and grabbed a headset, putting it on. Adjusting the mic, Red spoke into it.

***Toothless, you read me?*** Red asked.

Toothless nodded, showing he was listening.

***Yeah. I hear you. I'm in. Gonna look for the safe. Gonna try Stoick's office. The best place to try first.*** Toothless says.

***Be careful. There could be cameras. Keep an eye out for Stoick's vehicle.*** Red said.

Toothless nodded and looked around. Spotting the stairs, Toothless walked over to it and started going up. He only got to the top when he heard the front door open, tensing. Red looked alarmed, leaning towards the screen.

***What was that?*** Red asked.

Toothless looked behind him, where he clearly could hear footsteps walking through the house and coming to the stairs. Thinking quickly, Toothless ran quietly down the hall to a door, opening it and shutting it behind him. When the footsteps came up to the steps and continued down the hallway, Toothless looked around before he quickly ducked under the bed.

Red and the Dragon Gang watched as Toothless hide under the bed.

***Toothless, what's happening?!*** Red spoke into the mic.

***Someone's here! I didn't hear any car or saw any lights! Whoever it is must have walked!*** Toothless whispered harshly into the mic.

The door opened and closed, making Toothless tense and move closer to the middle of the bed. His elbow bumped into something, causing Toothless's eyes to glance at the object, only to find case for a guitar laying next to him under the bed.

Red made a puzzled noise.

***Strange, Stoick hates music. Why would this be in his house? Unless...*** Red said, trailing off in thought.

Toothless didn't anything, merely watching as the feet of the person walking around the room, turning on the light before they sat next to the window. Toothless slowly moved to peek out of the bed to see who was in the room.

A boy about seventeen years old with green eyes wearing brown fur boots, red shirt with a brown over vest and brown pants stared out the window. The boy was looking up intently at the moon and stars, watching as night clouds flew by.

The room, now that Toothless had a closer look, was a typical boys room.

***Who is this?*** Toothless whispered into the mic.

Red hummed, rubbing her chin in thought and remembrance.

Seeing his chance that the boy was distracted, Toothless crawled out from under the bed and made for the door. Toothless just reached the door when the boy started singing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember._   
_And a song someone sings, once upon a December._

Toothless stops, hand on the doorknob and turns to look the boy whose attention was on the moon and stars.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._   
_Horses prance through a silver storm._   
_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

The boy slowly moved his head to the silent tune of his song, tapping his hands against his legs in a beat. The boy starting singing a vocal part of the song. Toothless stays silent as the tune wraps around him, entangling him in its grasp.

_Someone holds me safe and warm!_   
_Horses prance through a silver storm!_   
_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!_

The boy starts singing again, this time wrapping his arms around himself. Closing his green eyes, the boy's voice raising an octave. Opening his eyes, the boy's voice raised to a higher note.

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember!  
_ _Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember._   
_And a song someone sings, once upon a December._

The boy drops his hands into his lap. A tear falls down the boy's face as he closes his eyes in sadness. The boy finishes the song slowly, dragging out the note as long as he wanted before stopping, ending the song.

Opening his eyes, the boy glanced down at the window, gasping when he saw Toothless's figure in the window. Getting up, the boy turns to stare at Toothless in pure shock and unease.

Toothless groans, mentally banging himself on the head because he forgot he was out in the open. Holding his hands out, Toothless decided to try and calm him down.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want something else that is in this household," Toothless spoke.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Toothless.

"What do you want if you're not here to hurt me," the boy asked.

Before Toothless could speak, Red spoke into the Comm-Link.

***Toothless, ask for his name. I want to see something.*** Red told Toothless.

Confused but also curious, Toothless dropped his hands.

"What's your name and why are you here," Toothless asked.

The boy stared at Toothless for a few seconds more before deciding that it was okay.

"My name is Hiccup and I live here," the boy, Hiccup, says.

Toothless was startled, like the members of the gang listening in. They were shocked by this. Red was the only one who stayed silent closing her eyes as she berated herself for something everyone else didn't know.

"Live here? You mean, with Stoick Haddock," Toothless says.

Hiccup huffs, crossing his arms in clear dislike.

"Unfortunately. Everyone believes that I'm lucky having Stoick as a father. But if they knew the truth, they would be disgusted by the awful man he really is. Mom always told me to watch my back when he's around because she kept locked up and beaten like I am sometimes," Hiccup explained.

Again, Toothless and the Dragon Gang were shocked into silence. This boy was Stoick's son? Why didn't they about this?

***His files are sealed. Hiccup exists, but to get any information on him you need a passcode or permission. Stoick made sure Hiccup was hard to get into in the files. There's barely anything about him other than a few articles. Other than that, that's all there is.*** Red explained.

Oh, so that explains it.

Toothless cleared his throat.

"So, your his son," Toothless asked.

Hiccup growled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"He may have helped create me, but I will never be his son. I, unfortunately, share his blood, but I'm more like my mother than anything. I'm bullied every day and he doesn't do anything. He beats me and locks me in the closet just like he did my mother. I can't even sing because Stoick won't let me. If he hears one tune from me, a punch and kick is what I get," Hiccup says.

Toothless gasps at the cruelty Hiccup described. The Dragon Gang were talking amongst themselves at the reveal. Red was silent, looking at Hiccup on her screen. It seemed that while they were victims, Hiccup was also a victim himself.

Toothless looked down and thought for a second before he looked up at Hiccup again.

"Toothless."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, anger fading from his expression a bit.

"What," Hiccup asked.

"My name, it's Toothless. My parents named me that because my mother decked my father in the face, one of his teeth coming out. They decided to name me that because it was the only thing on their minds then," Toothless explains.

Hiccup smiles, the anger vanishing as he laughs a little, dropping his arms. Toothless smiled, laughing as well. Hiccup holds a hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Toothless," Hiccup says.

Toothless walks forwards and takes Hiccup's hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup," Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles, feeling safer then he has ever been with a stranger he barely knows, maybe it's because he sneaked into the house no one would bother trying to seek into because who lived in it?

However, the moment was short-lived when a car was driving into the driveway. Hiccup gasped, wretching his hand free from Toothless as a door slammed opened and shut, a loud voice echoing through the house.

"HICCUP HADDOCK!"

"Stoick," Hiccup gasped.

"Crap," Toothless gasped, looking at the bedroom door as footsteps echoed downstairs, coming to the stairs.

***Toothless! Find a place to hide! Now!*** Red shouted alarmed, standing out of her seat and leaned towards the screen.

Toothless looked at Hiccup.

"Got anyplace to hide," Toothless asked, hearing Stoick coming up the steps.

Hiccup grabbed Toothless's wrist and led him towards his closet, opening it and pushing the door shut with Toothless inside. Going for the door, Hiccup opened it just as Stoick went to force it opened.

Hiccup backed up as Stoick came into his room. Toothless watched through a crack in the door, breathing quietly.

"Why did Snotlout tell me that you punched him," Stoick growled.

Hiccup glared at Stoick crossing his arms.

"Snotlout was bullying me and you know that! Everyone believes that my mom's death made me an anti-social teen who would pick a fight, but that's you spreading lies," Hiccup snarked back at Stoick.

Stoick pointed his finger in Hiccup's face.

"Watch your tone! Don't talk back to me! I'm your father!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No! You don't dare call yourself that when you don't deserve that title!"

Stoick leaned closer to Hiccup, glaring angerly at him.

"You mother died because she was weak!"

Hiccup slapped Stoick's finger away, glaring hatefully.

"Mother died because she was sick! They said she would die in four months but she survived four years! She's was strong! Stronger then you'll ever be Stoick!"

Stoick raised his hand and slapped Hiccup across the face. Hiccup yelped, raising a hand to cover his cheek as he fell to the floor. However, Hiccup didn't stay there long as he got up and moved as fast as he could to the corner of the room.

Toothless covered his mouth to cover his gasp. Red had backed her face away from the screen, looking shocked and disgusted at what she just saw. The Dragon Gang talked amongst themselves at the sight of Hiccup being abused.

Stoick shook his head, making his way to the door.

"You stay in your room and no dinner. I'm going back to the station because there's a problem. I am displeased with you. Why couldn't you be the son I wanted?"

"Because that would mean becoming heartless like you," Hiccup said.

Stoick growled, looking back at Hiccup, a hand on the door.

"Make that no dinner for tomorrow either."

Stoick shut the door, locking it behind him. Hiccup stayed silent as Stoick was heard walking back out of the house, the car's engine starting before Stoick leaves. Seeing that it was safe, Toothless came out of the closest and went over to Hiccup.

Gently removing Hiccup's hand from his cheek, Toothless winced and made a growl at the red handprint already shown on Hiccup's face.

"Hiccup does he hit you often," Toothless asks.

Hiccup huffs, watching as Toothless looked at the red handprint on his face.

"Just about everytime I do something he doesn't like."

That was when Hiccup noticed the Comm-Link in Toothless's ear and the camera on the glasses. Gesturing to them, Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Were you recording this? Are others listening in and watching," Hiccup asked.

Toothless blinked, but after realizing what Hiccup meant, took a step back and nodded.

"Yes, I am a member of the Dragon Gang. Remember when you asked why I was here?"

When Hiccup nodded, Toothless rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, there was a task and I was asked to do it because I'm the best. The task was sneaking into this house and find Stoick's safe. Then, break into it and steal a folder that contains names and people who Stoick framed. With it, we get it to the right person, we can clear our names," Toothless said.

Hiccup brightened up, smiling in delight.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! There's a safe in Stoick office and I see him put folders in there sometimes. Those must be the ones you're looking for! I would show you, but sadly, the door is locked," Hiccup said, gesturing to the door.

Toothless looked outside.

"And the window," Toothless said.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. There's nothing to grab onto. The door's the only way out."

Toothless smiled, "Lucky us, I know how to pick locks."

Toothless walked over and picked the lock on the door. When the lock was unlocked, Toothless opened the door. Hiccup laughed, grabbing Toothless's hand and led him down the hallway to another locked door.

Picking that lock, the two went inside. The office was dark, no light. Hiccup pointed to the safe on the end table. Toothless went over and picked the lock. Hiccup went over and stood next to him as the two looked inside the safe. Taking a folder, Toothless opened it and looked inside.

Toothless smiled, there were names of people and the notes of Stoick writing the fake crime and why he did that to them. Looking through the other folders, Toothless grabbed them all.

"Here."

Turning, Toothless looked at Hiccup, who held out a box of flash drives.

"Found these in the desk. I looked through them all and even knocked on the drawers and pulled them out to see if anything else was hidden. Maybe there will be something on these flash drives," Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled and took the box, "Thank you."

Toothless then went silent, thinking. If he leaves now, Hiccup will stay here and suffer Stoick's wrath. But, if Hiccup comes with him, then he'll be safe and protected with everyone else. He could help bring Stoick down.

"Hiccup, would you like to come with me? Back to the Dragon Gang's base? I don't want to leave you here," Toothless asked.

Hiccup gasped in shock, not expecting that question. Red smiles.

***Toothless, I believe that was the best question you could have asked. Tell him that I said he could come. After all, he is one of us.*** Red said.

Toothless chuckled.

"Red, the leader of the Dragon Gang, says that you can come with me since you technically are one of us," Toothless says.

Hiccup stood frozen in shock before he smiled.

"Can I bring my mom's microphone and guitar? It's my dream to do what Stoick prevented my mother from doing and that is singing," Hiccup said.

Toothless nods.

Hiccup cheers and runs out of the room to his, getting to his knees and grabbing his mother's guitar case. Opening it, Hiccup smiles at the sight of the guitar and microphone. Hiccup closes the case and runs back to Toothless.

Toothless leads Hiccup out of the house through the back door and to his car. Hiccup get's inside the passenger side and smiles at Toothless as starts the car.

Hiccup couldn't believe it was happening.

He waited for his chance.

And he took it.

* * *

**Me: So, how much did you like the chapter?**

**This one was fun, though, anyone got any ideas for this story because I'll need some for future chapters.**

**The song Hiccup sings is "Once Upon A December" in Anastasia.**

**See ya in the next chapter because I know you'll be there!**


	3. Hiccup's Welcome

**Me: Okay, next chapter in and it's going well.**

**Hiccup is going to meet everyone else!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic  
_ Toothless - Underlined.  
Red - **Bold**.  
Toothless and Red - **Bold Underlined**.

* * *

**In The Morning**

Hiccup sighed, leaning back into the bed. When was the last time he slept so comfortably? Not since his mother died. In fact, he doesn't even feel comfortable in his own bed, not in that house where nothing but evil things happen and everyone believes otherwise.

Opening his eyes, Hiccup yawned and got up. Rubbing his eyes awake, Hiccup looked around. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around.

He was in a room that was simple, barely anything in it besides photos and his mother's guitar and microphone on a dresser. There was a small window, morning light shining through. In some of the pictures, he could see Toothless standing there.

Toothless, the one who broke into the house. Who from him singing in his room, saw him get slapped, offered an escape. He brought him back where everyone like him was, victims of false assumptions by police or whoever when someone else did it or being completely false.

Hiccup didn't know where he was because he fell asleep on the way here.

Getting up, Hiccup walked over to the window. Looking out, Hiccup saw the sun in the sky, but not high like in the afternoon, so it was still morning. Also, the new sight he sees looking out the window beside what he did back in his room at the house was refreshing.

With that in mind, Hiccup smiled and couldn't help but sing one of the songs his mother sang him.

_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are._   
_Anything your heart desires will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme._   
_When you wish upon a star like dreamers do._

_Fate is kind, she brings to those who love._   
_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing._

_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through._   
_When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true._

Hiccup chuckled, smiling in delight about not being stopped in his song as Stoick did back at that house.

"You like to sing, don't you?"

Hiccup gasped, turning towards the door to see Toothless there. Toothless smiled and held his hands up, a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just, you have a good voice. Videos we saw of your mother singing before she was with Stoick. You got her voice," Toothless says.

Hiccup blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, thank you. I really love singing. In fact, it was my mother's dream to sing her front of people. But when she was diagnosed with Leukemia, and with Stoick keeping her locked up in the house, her dream become mine. I wanted to break away from Stoick and his lies that everyone believes and make my mother's dream a reality," Hiccup explained.

"That's so kind of you. Your mother will be proud," Toothless said.

Hiccup smirked, "And promise I would reveal Stoick's corrupted ways and bring him down so you're stuck with me until then."

Toothless smirked, laughing.

"Good. Come on. You must be hungry. I'll introduce you to everyone and to my friends."

Hiccup nodded, grabbing his mother's guitar and microphone. Once the case strip was around his back, Hiccup followed Toothless out the door. Hiccup watched as Toothless shut his door before gesturing for him to follow.

Glancing back at the room they came out of, Hiccup gestured to it with his head.

"That your room," Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded, "Yes. Since you want to stay, we can have a room made for you."

Hiccup nodded. When they walked out into a large area with machines, Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we," Hiccup asked.

"An abandoned factory. The Dragon Gang laid claim to this place and it's ours. It's a hiding place, but we don't have enough money for anything else but this. And some of us can't go and find work because ours faces our want. Others are lucky, but the jobs we do don't pay us enough. The money we get from the odd jobs is used to buy food and water," Toothless explained as Hiccup and he walked down a set of stairs.

As the walked between the large machines, Hiccup looks at Toothless.

"Sounds rough."

Toothless snorts.

"It is. We didn't choose it, but when found ways to adapt to everything."

Opening a door, Toothless leads Hiccup down a hall and into another large room, most likely a cafeteria, filled with people. Hiccup blinks at the sight of people all over the place. There was at least over a hundred people in here.

Toothless smiled, "Welcome to the Dragon Gang, Hiccup."

That was when the thought came to him, making him grab Toothless by the shoulder.

"Wait, are all these people the victims of Stoick," Hiccup whispered into Toothless's ear.

Toothless nodded, making Hiccup breathe a breath of disbelief. Toothless rubs Hiccup's back and leads up through the cafe and to a table.

"Don't feel bad. We escaped, we made it through and now we're fighting for what we know is right," Toothless says, letting Hiccup sit down.

Hiccup couldn't help but notice that people looked or glanced at them. Maybe because he's new or he's Stoick's son, he doesn't know. Or some other reason. Hiccup is to busy thinking when two trays are placed in front of him and Toothless, making him jump.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

Hiccup turns his head to look at a teen girl.

She had tan skin and a lean body. Her eyes were blue and her hair was yellow with blue highlights. Her hair was in a ponytail and braided, casting off on her shoulder. She wore a yellow tank top with a mini blue jacket with a hood, blue jeans, and blue and yellow shoes.

She sat next to Hiccup, smiling at him.

"Didn't mean that. But I'm stronger then I know and sometimes I do that without knowing it until I do it. The names Stormfly Nadder," Stormfly held her hand out for a handshake.

Hiccup smiled and shook Stormfly's hand. Stormfly looked over Hiccup at Toothless, giving him a look.

"Toothless Fury, why did it take you so long for you to bring Hiccup down here," Stormfly demanded.

Toothless looked at her, only after he took a bite of his toast. He made Stormfly wait until he was finishing eating to answer.

"One: he was sleeping. Two: I heard him singing. Three: we talked. And little question why this matters to you," Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles, taking a bite of his eggs as he watches the two.

"Stormfly, leave the two alone. They don't need your nagging while they eat and Hiccup just got here last night," another girl teen said, taking a seat next to Stormfly.

The new girl had light brown skin and a medium-sized body. Her eyes were brown and her hair was short and brownish red. She was heavy, but not too much. Hiccup suspected she had a lot of muscle there and would really hate getting hit by her. She wore a red shirt with a brown stubbed jacket over it, brownish red pants, and brown stubbed boots.

She leaned forward, her head nearly laying on the table as she looked at Hiccup.

"Meatlug Gronckle is my name. Nice to met you, Hiccup."

Hiccup gave her a wave. A noise made look in front of him and Hiccup an eyebrow when he saw two boy's who looked alike, being twins, sitting in across from him.

Both boys had peach skin and green eyes. Their hair was died green, but one had red highlights while the other had blue highlights. They both had a green shirt on, but one wore a red stubbed jacket while the other wore a blue stubbed jacket. The bother wore jeans, but one had red studded boots and the other had blue stubbed boots.

"I'm Barf," the one wearing red said.

"And I'm Belch," the one wearing blue said.

"Hey! I was going to introduce us!"

"I can introduce myself!"

Hiccup raised his eye as the two started to bicker. Toothless sighed, leaning towards Hiccup. Toothless gestured with his hands, looking at the two bickering twins sitting across from him and disrupting his quiet breakfast.

"The Zippleback Twins, Barf and Belch. Their mother was out of it and named them that, though she never changed it because she fit them," Toothless said.

Hiccup chuckled, but then someone else cut in.

"And the name Toothless is any better?"

Hiccup watched as a boy sat across from Toothless, crossing his arms.

The boy had tan skin, brown sharp eyes, and red hair. He was wearing a fire red tank shirt with an orange flame on it and a black jacket over it. He had brown pants and black boots. From the way his posture was, he looked to be a jock.

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Hookfang Nightmare, don't start," Meatlug scolded.

Hiccup had a feeling that Meatlug would be a good mother.

Hookfang snorted.

"Why not? Toothless thinks he's so high and mighty because he's like Red's son when he clearly doesn't need another mother after he lost another one," Hookfang said rudely snarked right into Toothless's face.

Toothless glared at Hookfang, hated flashing into his eyes. Hiccup knew then it was a touchy subject.

"Hookfang," Meatlug shouted.

"Just because you were here longer than him doesn't give you the right to bring that subject up like that at all! What Stoick did hurt us all differently," Stormfly exclaimed.

So it was something Stoick did to Toothless, but what was it.

Toothless dropped his fork and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"At least I'm not a jealous boy who got everything he wanted and wants to be seen in Red's eyes as the best and thinks he's better then everyone," Toothless says.

Hookfang growls, leaning towards Toothless.

"At least I'm not a loner who cares for nobody else and wants to be alone and not help everyone else," Hookfang snarls.

Anger flashed in Toothless's eyes, but before he could, Hiccup suddenly realized he had no more urge to eat with the sight that was all too familiar to him.

A tray with eggs and toast hit Hookfang in the face. Everyone went silent as the tray fell on the table. All eyes turned to Hiccup, who had his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his hands.

Hiccup smiled.

"Oops, sorry, my hand slipped. Or maybe I just lost my hunger from the disgusting words I'm hearing. Lost my need to eat," Hiccup says, shrugging his shoulders.

Everyone chuckled, holding their hands to their mouths. The Zippleback twins and Stormfly laughed out loud, banging their fists on the table. Meatlug chuckled, her hands covering her mouth. Toothless smiled at Hiccup.

Hookfang glared at Hiccup.

"Why you little dirty-"

"Hookfang!"

Hookfang jumped, turning to look at Red, who was standing right behind him to his right. She glared at Hookfang.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said. Yes, you were the best before Toothless showed up, but that doesn't give you the right to downgrade him with what happened to him. He didn't do it to you so don't do it to him or anyone else. Don't do it again," Red said.

Hookfang huffed before getting up and walking over to an empty table.

Red looked at Hiccup. She stared at him for a couple seconds, looking him over. Hiccup shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable with her staring. Finally, Red smiled at him.

"I know you. And your mother," Red said.

Hiccup gasped, looking at Red in shock.

"You knew my mother," Hiccup asked.

Red smiled and shook her head, wiping the food off the place Hookfang was sitting before she sat down.

"No, I didn't know your mother, but my mother did," Red admitted.

Hiccup looked at Red, interested at what she was saying. Everyone stopped eating now, listening in to what Red had to say. Toothless flashed back to when they discovered Hiccup in his bedroom when he went back to get the file.

"That's why you asked me to ask Hiccup for his name," Toothless says.

Red looked at Toothless and nodded.

"How did your mother know my mother. My mom was barely let out a house," Hiccup asked.

Red chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your mother was taken hostage by a man named Green. He was a bit angry at Stoick for what he did to him. I'm sure you heard that your mother was kidnapped once," Red said.

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, I heard she was."

Red smiled.

"Well, it just so happens that I was a teen that was barren, forced on me repeatedly by policemen and was arrested. If I was healed they could have helped me, but it happened again in lock up. Doctors couldn't help me in time. Stoick said me and my mother were cops killers, using my young nature to lure them in and my mother would kill them."

"Oh, Red, " Hiccup said, upset that Stoick ruined Red's and her mother's life.

Red shook her head.

"Anyway, my mother followed him. When Valka was captured, she told Scarlet, my mother, that she needed to leave to protect her son. Scarlet helped her escape because she knew what it was like being a mother so she helped your mother escape back to you."

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his head. He laughed then, looking up at Red.

"Thanks for telling me about that. My mom told me it, but I never knew the other side," Hiccup said.

Red chuckled.

"Where's your mother," Hiccup asked.

"Died. Shoot-out with cops trying to break some of us out. I was among them. News reported her as a crime leader. When we clear our names, we can clear hers," Red said, getting up.

Hiccup nodded sadly, remembering the news report because Stoick watched it. He found that certain things he watched were the victims of his so-called father. Hiccup frowned, confused.

"What about you? What did they call you," Hiccup asked.

Red smirked.

"They called me Red Death, a woman taking over for her mother after she was called by police and was filled with vengeance. Would kill anyone who would oppose me," Red said in a mocking tone.

Hiccup laughed, taking a look around at the people watching. He then looked at Toothless.

"Really? They could have done better. Kill all those who oppose? They clearly didn't realize that you care for everyone here," Hiccup said.

Red laughed.

"Yes. I care for everyone. So much people they made a song about us, the Dragon Gang I mean. My friends, they all made a song when my mother was around. It still is," Red smiled.

Hiccup lite up. Songs and music was one thing to get him talking. He loved it. Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's face, showing he clearly loved music just as he said it did.

"Really? What is it," Hiccup asked excitedly.

Red raised an eyebrow.

"You really love music," Red commented.

"Yes, I do! I love music so much! What is the song!? Can I hear it," Hiccup exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's excitement and joy. Red sighed, but in a way that showed she didn't really care about doing it.

"Okay. Toothless, will you do the honors," Red asked.

Toothless nodded, getting up and took a couple steps away from the table. Once Red gave him the signal that she was ready, Toothless cracked his neck and opened his mouth, starting to sing.

I am a nation, I am a million faces.   
Formed together, made for elevation.   
I am a soldier, I won't surrender.   
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers.

Hiccup shook in his sit, listening to Toothless sing. Toothless walked around, looking at every table and the people sitting there, giving each one a nod to which they nodded back to Toothless.

(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)   
The voice of the unheard!   
(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)   
Love is the answer!

Toothless raised his hands in a shrug, making a mocking questioning look. Dropping them, Toothless crossed his arms, looking around. Red rubbed her hands together before she opened her mouth and joined in suddenly.

**I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside!**

Toothless turned to her, smiling.

I, **I,** can't, **can't** **sit here quiet!**

Toothless and Red sang together, raising a fist in the air.

**You can take my heart, you can take my breath.**   
**When you pry it from my cold, dead chest!**

Red placed a hand on her heart before moving her hand to her neck. She then made the hand motion of someone's heart-stopping.

This is how we rise up!   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train!**   
This is how we rise up!   
**Heart is beating faster,** feels like thunder!

Toothless raised his left arm, looking at everyone. Hiccup watched excitedly as Red joined in, singing along with Toothless. Red also raised her left arm, looking at her friends.

Magic, static, call me a fanatic!   
It's our world, they can never have it!   
This is how we rise up!   
It's our resistance, you can't resist us!

Toothless looked around, giving everyone a defiant look and a challenging smile. Everyone gave him the smile and look back, but Hiccup noticed that Hookfang was sitting and watching grumbly, displeasure on his face.

Hey, can you hear me?   
Hey, are you listening?   
Sleeping in the shadows could be making history!   
Walk through the fire, walk on the water!   
Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror!

Toothless raised his hands to his head, tilting it to either side. Gesturing all around them at the place they were in, Toothless walked over to Red. He gave Red a nod, making Red raise her eyebrows and smile.

**They can take my heart, they can take my breath!**   
**When they pry it from my cold, dead chest!**

Once again, Red placed a hand on her heart before moving her hand to her neck. She then made the hand motion of someone's heart-stopping.

This is how we rise up!   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train!**   
This is how we rise up!   
**Heart is beating faster,** feels like thunder!

Back-to-back, Toothless and Red raised their arms up. Both of them tossed each other a glance, smirking in delight as everyone started moving to the beat of their soundless tune.

Magic, static, call me a fanatic!   
It's our world, they can never have it!   
This is how we rise up!   
It's our resistance, you can't resist us!

Toothless looked around at the people he lived with for the past couple of years. They helped him get through so much and in return, he helps them. They will have their freedom back, one way or another.

Rising up, up, up, up, up.   
We're rising up, up, up, up, up.   
**The voice of the unheard.**

Toothless and Red moved away from each other.

Rising up, up, up, up, up.   
We're rising up, up, up, up, up.   
**Love is the answer.**

The two looked at each other.

Rising up, up, up, up, up.   
We're rising up, up, up, up, up.   
**Love is the answer.**

They looked at everyone else as everyone got up.

This is how we rise up.   
It's our resistance, you can't resist us!

Toothless looked at Hiccup, giving him a smile that made Hiccup feel like he belonged. Yes, this is where he is meant to be.

This is how we rise up!   
**Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train!**   
This is how we rise up!   
**Heart is beating faster,** feels like thunder!

Toothless and Red together as everyone stomped and clapped to the tuneless song, making a beat. Hiccup looked around at everyone, seeing that they were very happy with the song.

Magic, static, call me a fanatic!   
It's our world, they can never have it!   
This is how we rise up!   
It's our resistance, you can't resist us!

Toothless smiled as he made his way to next to Hiccup again. Hiccup kept his eyes on Toothless, listening to each note and word as Toothless sang. Soon, Toothless had finished the song.

Everyone went quiet as they looked at Hiccup for his reaction. Hiccup smiled so bright that everyone knew he liked it without him even telling.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! I AM SO GOING TO PLAY A SONG FOR ALL OF YOU. AND FIND A TUNE TO GO WITH THE SONG," Hiccup shouted.

Everyone laughed, seeing Hiccup's excitement and joy and feeling proud of themselves.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup, the boy smiling big right back at him. Hiccup launched himself at Toothless, hugging him tight for all he was worth. Toothless laughed, hugging Hiccup back with equal enthusiasm.

_Yeah,_ Hiccup thought, _he was going to like it here_.

* * *

**Me: So, did you like the chapter? Really hope you did.**

**Hiccup sings "When You Wish Upon a Star" in Pinocchio.**

**Toothless and Red sing "Skillet - The Resistance".**

**Sorry, I took so long to get a chapter out, but I was a little sick.**

**Anyway, see in the next one!**


	4. Hiccup's Proposition

**Me: Hey people!**

**This story is getting attention, but would you mind spreading word about this story to your friends on here?**

**And I some idea's for the future.** **I know what I want to do, but I need ideas for later chapters.**

**Now that is taken cared of, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic_

* * *

Hiccup sat on the roof of the building, the guitar case by his feet. It was now an early afternoon and he basking in the sun since he didn't have that luxury back at Stoick's house. Hiccup watched as clouds floated by in the blue sky.

After Red and Toothless sang, Hiccup was given another tray of food to have his fill. When he was done, he decided to go up to the roof, everyone bust eating to notice him leaving. Besides, he wanted some quiet time anyway.

Hiccup thought about the people he met so far.

Toothless was kind, strong, and helping, helping him escape his prison of a house and showed him around the place. Toothless had that air of a big brother around him, even though they were both 17, something Toothless mentioned to Hiccup during breakfast, Hiccup was older by a year.

Red was the strong and compassionate, leading her people through this time of their life that they shouldn't have to go through. She also seemed to be a mother figure, protecting them and scolding them when needed, like what happened when Hookfang insulted Toothless.

Stormfly was like the big sister for everyone, wanting to know everything about them and constantly trying to protect others. She was a good fighter, Hiccup having on witnessing her throw a man over her shoulder because he flirted with her. That was a laugh.

Meatlug was also like a mother figure, but the type that was a little overbearing and would ask if you were alright. She was also a good fighter and pretty strong, Hiccup seeing her help some of the men picking up a couple of heavy looking crates.

The twins, Barf and Belch, they were annoying cousins that would constantly bicker back and forth with each other, even fighting each other. They were also amusing to watch when they got in some of those moods, Hiccup barely able to keep food in his mouth watching them bicker needlessly.

Hookfang was like the bully brother that one would have and liked things when they went his way or any way he wanted them to go. From what Hiccup heard, Hookfang and Toothless never really got along and Hookfang wanted the mission into Stoick's house to get the folder. Glad he didn't get it.

Still, Hiccup was glad to be here, where he could finally do something.

Hiccup raised his arms above his head and stretched. Reaching down, Hiccup took the guitar out of the casing and prepared to use it for the first time since his mother passed. His mother had taught him how to play on the guitar.

Hiccup traced the design of the guitar. It was special, his mother using all her saving to make a custom guitar, chrome silver color, the guitar looking like a silver dragon flying around the strings, the eyes of the dragon red.

**(URL: emeraldguitars . com gallery/bahamut/_dsc0056/?v=7516fd43adaa)**

Putting the guitar strap around his shoulder, Hiccup took the guitar pick from the back. Toning the strings and checking them to make sure they hit the right beat, Hiccup started to play a tune. After playing the same tune a couple times, Hiccup decided it was time to add some words to the music and started to sing, not bothering in keeping his voice contained.

_Even a well-lit place can hide salvation._   
_A map to a one-man maze that never sees the sun._   
_Where the lost are the heroes and the thieves are left to drown._   
_But everyone knows by now, fairy tales are not found._

Hiccup looked around at the factory, amazing that the Dragon Gang hide here for years to prevent capture. Thinking about the times where he couldn't go outside and see the sun like others made him angry at his father, looking up at the sun but looked away to prevent eye damage. Hiccup thought about the Dragon Gang and how they survived for so long, lost themselves but found themselves again, reborn anew. They were no fairytale, but this was their story and Hiccup was part of it now.

_They're written in the walls as we walk in a straight line!_   
_Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching!_   
_But nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun!_   
_We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from!_

Hiccup stood, playing the guitar faster with the tempo, walking around easily. Hiccup slide on a board, keep kept his balance. Looking up, he looked around as the sun cast it's light around the city and when the sun hit the guitar, the guitar shined. Hiccup smiled, knowing that he would stand up alongside his new friends to get their lives back after it was wrongly taken from them.

_It has begun!_

Hiccup stopped, looking back down at the guitar in his grasp.

_Into the dark below, evading shadows.  
_ _Blind in a rabbit's hole, we fall beneath the earth._   
_And watch the shell come unraveled as the seed begins to rise._   
_Embracing its starlit fate as we wait in the night._

Stoick and all his corrupted men and everyone on his side with him will get what's coming to them. They where going blind, not knowing what to do but figuring it out along the way. The Dragon Gang were people who discovered things about themselves in order to survive in the process. By embracing the new them, they will bring justice to everyone who was wronged by Stoick, for those still in hiding and those who couldn't get away and were locked up.

_It's written in the walls as we walk in a straight line!_   
_Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching!_   
_But nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun!_   
_We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from!_

Walking around again, Hiccup thought about what his mother told him years ago. She once told him to fight for what he believed to be right and for anyone who needed someone to fight for them when they were unable to. Hiccup would not stop until every one of the people responsible gets what is coming to them. Hiccup spent so long containing himself, he was going to unleash it all and do what his mother wished to do a long time ago.

_(Ahhhh)  
It has begun!  
_ _(Ahhhh)_   
_It has begun!  
_ _(Ahhhh)_   
_It has begun!  
_ _(Ahhhh)_   
_It has begun!_

Walking back to the place he was sitting before, Hiccup sat down. Hiccup smiled as he looked up at the clouds once again. Looking down at the guitar, Hiccup happy he could sing freely without someone stopping him.

_(Ahhhh)_ _  
It has begun!_

He played the guitar at its climax, finishing the song.

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, glad he could use the guitar after so long. However, hearing soft clapping made Hiccup open his eyes and look behind him. Toothless and Red were there, clapping with smiles on their faces.

"You really love singing, don't you," Toothless said.

Hiccup blushed, ducking his head.

"Yeah. Mom and I used to sing whenever we would get the chance. But it had to be quiet so we could hear if anyone came up the driveway. But it was fun all the same. I love singing and playing music and I will do it whenever I get a chance if I could," Hiccup said.

Red chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Next time you decided to disappear, let someone know so we don't freak out, alright? We only knew you were here when some of us heard you singing," Red stated.

Hiccup nodded in understanding. Toothless walked forward, looking at the guitar with awe.

"So cool. Where did your mom get this," Toothless said, longing to touch but resited, looking at the guitar carefully.

"Custom made. It took all of my mom's saving to make it," Hiccup said.

Toothless looked amazed, "Really? Cool."

Hiccup smiled, removing the guitar strap from his shoulder before placing the guitar back in its case. Once the case was zipped up, he looked at Toothless and Red with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"So, is there a reason why you wanted to find me beside me disappearing?"

Red nodded.

"Yes, I was gonna help Toothless show you around since I have nothing else to do."

Hiccup picked the guitar case and put it over his shoulder.

"What is there for you to show me," Hiccup asked.

Toothless spoke up, "There's the training room, cafeteria, communication room, dorms, Lounge, secret passage, and Hideaway. You've already seen the cafeteria and dorms, so all you need to see is the training room, communication room, Lounge, secret passage, and Hideaway."

Nodding, Hiccup followed Red and Toothless back stairs. He followed them to a room that had computers and chairs, monitors and mics. Red gestured at the room with her hand.

"This is the communication room. This is where we watch missions on cameras and mics given to the one doing the mission. For example, we watched as Toothless went into Stoick's house and saw you. The mic allowed us to hear you," Red explained.

Hiccup nodded, "Cool".

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and led him down the hallway, Red following behind them. They came to a large open area, some of the Dragon Gang were fighting with each other, or sparring as the more closer term for it.

"This is where we train to fight. Each of us can spar with one other and learn different things. In a way, we are each other's teachers," Red stated.

"Got a doctor in the house," Hiccup joked.

Toothless and Red laughed.

"Yes, we do. One of them is Meatlug," Toothless said.

"Fitting for someone who fits the role of overbearing mother," Hiccup commented.

Toothless chuckled and pointed behind Hiccup. Turning, Hiccup saw a room with couches, TV's, and tables.

"Let me guess: the Lounge," Hiccup said.

"Yep. Where we go to relax and let loose or just hang and talk," Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him to follow him.

They stopped at a different hallway that seemed to be a dead end. However, Red kicked the wall on one side and the wall opened, revealing a hidden room. Red chuckled at Hiccup's awed look as Toothless smirked at him.

"The Hideaway. This is where we hide when cops or other people come here. Sensors around the place let us know if we have an intruder. The secret passage door is inside. It will help us escape if this place is surrounded from the outside," Red explained.

"Wow, you thought of everything. How long did it take you to build that," Hiccup said.

"Without anyone hearing? Let's just say my mother started it and I finished it. It took years, but we've got it," Red said.

Hiccup chuckled, scratching his head.

"This place is amazing. You survived so long like this and yet, your numbers only grow because everyone is falling for Stoick's tricks. Well, I believe it's time for those tricks to come to light, don't you think?"

Red raised an eyebrow as Toothless made a confused hum.

"What are you talking about," Toothless asked.

"I know things about Stoick that can help you. I can tell you his schedule, allies, partners, safe house's, whatever I know. I will gladly help you in taking Stoick and anyone in league with him down," Hiccup said.

Red made a breath of shock like she wasn't believing this was happening as Toothless gasped. Hiccup understood that. They've tried to get hands-on information and folders and here he is, offering to help to ask for nothing in return.

"Why," Red asked.

Hiccup chuckled and smirked.

"I've spent so long under his thumb, letting him push me around because I knew I couldn't do anything. Mother couldn't anything either because she had me and had to take care of me. Mom died wishing she could do more to help your people, Red. I will gladly help in any way I can. Because like you, I will never be free until Stoick is stopped once and for all," Hiccup explained.

Toothless looked at Hiccup in a new light as what Hiccup was saying dawned to him.

"Hiccup, are you saying you would like to join us," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled, crossing his arms.

"It's my proposition. So, what do you say?"

Red and Toothless looked at each other. They stared at each other, disbelieving this was happening. But looking back at Hiccup proved that wrong, seeing he really meant it. Red and Toothless smiled.

"When would you like to start," Red asked.

Hiccup chuckled, "Anytime you'de like. But for me, personally, I would like to start now."

Toothless laughed, putting an arm over Hiccup's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Dragon Gang, Hiccup," Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup laughed along with Toothless.

"Thanks. I'll help however way I can."

* * *

**Me: This chapter was a little harder to do since I had no idea what to put, but I got it.**

**The song Hiccup sings is "Starset - It Has Begun".**

**Remember, got any ideas, send them to me. I could use them.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**What is Hiccup gonna do?**

**Ha! I am evil with cliffhangers! Dangle all you want but you're gonna wait!**


	5. Hiccup's First Mission

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**I'm glad you like this story so far!**

**Hiccup is really serious about what he wants, don't you think?**

**Why don't you see what he has up his sleeve?**

* * *

***Talking through Comm Link***

Hiccup _\- Italic_

* * *

Hiccup sat on the couch rail, eyes on Red who stood in front of them. Toothless was sitting on the couch with Barf, Belch, and Meatlug next to him. There were others in the room as well besides them.

They were called in for a meeting by Red. When Hiccup asked Toothless about this, Toothless had smiled and said, "This is a meeting for missions. This would be your first one so listen up!"

Now Hiccup was anxious to hear what Red had to say. His first mission and Red wanted him in. Red glanced at him, gave him a slight smirk, before turning her gaze to everyone else.

"Before we begin, we should welcome our new member, Hiccup. He's going to help us take down Stoick and clear our names. I didn't even get to give him the offer. He asked to join all by himself. And that was the day after he got here," Red said.

Hiccup blushed and everyone waved at him, giving him a welcome.

"Toothless, since you found him and brought him here, would you kindly be his guide until he gets used to things around here? He might know where everything is, but it will take a while to remember," Red asked.

Toothless gave Red a thumbs up, "You can count on me!"

Red smiled at this before the smile was replaced by a frown. This stated it was time to talk about the mission and everyone quieted up in respect and curiously as to what this mission was about. Red took out a map and placed it on the table for everyone to gather around to see.

Once everyone was around, Red spoke.

"Now, the hard drives we got from Stoick's house, most were blank while the rest had names of associates. Like the hard drive, the folder we took from Stoick's house did not have anything to clear us, but it did have names of known associates of Stoick and where they are. These associates must contain the files we seek. As such, we are striking a place tonight, since it's right in this city. The place is owned by retired cop brothers Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. The place is a Night Club called the Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup blinked, lifting his head up more at the name of the night club. Toothless noticed this from where he stood beside Hiccup and looked at him.

"The name sound familiar to you, Hiccup," Toothless asked Hiccup.

Hiccup thought about for a moment as all eyes turned to him. Know that he thought about it, he remembered Stoick talking to a Viggo and Ryker on the phone and saying that he would be right over. He also was there a couple times, but it the place didn't change, Hiccup could help with locations. Viggo and Ryker didn't really keep an eye on him after all, so Hiccup explored the Night Club all he could.

"Yeah. Stoick talked to them on the phone. Not only that, I was there a couple of times. If nothing changed or was added, I could help with locations and what you should look out for," Hiccup said, grabbing a pen and drawing stars of the map for cameras on the map, circling hiding places, drawing squares around blind spots, and drawing an 'x' on the office.

Hiccup hummed, looking the map over and nodding once he saw he was done.

"Okay, the stars are cameras, the circles are hiding places, the squares are the camera blind spots, and the 'x' is the office. That is if nothing changed and if my memory is correct. You also need ID's to get past the men at the front. There is a back door and a skylight that's always open when the Night Club is in business," Hiccup states, putting a dot at the back door, skylight, and the front.

Red looked over the map at the things Hiccup added on. She looked for ways in and out with trouble. Nodding at what she saw, she looked up at Hiccup again.

"Anything we need to know," Red asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes. The office has a security system. Once you're in you'll only have a couple minutes before the silent alarm goes off. I whet in once and went out; minutes later, cops showed up. Did it again and the same thing happened."

"Where's the power box," Meatlug asked.

Biting his lip, Hiccup looked over the map again. Once he found it, Hiccup slashed the area the power box was in the basement. Meatlug nodded.

"I'll cut the security system. Barf, Belch, the door probably has guards, so you need to be a distraction for me to get in," Meatlug said.

Barf and Belch nodded. Toothless looked over at Hiccup, worried.

"Won't Viggo and Ryker recognized you," Toothless asked.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, "No. I haven't been for four years. I've grown and my appearance changed. They won't recognize me."

Red motioned for the pen in Hiccup's hand. Giving Red the pen, Hiccup watched as Red traced a line is different places, one going to the basement and the other going to the office. This went on for about a minute until Red out down the pen.

She looked up, a determined look on her face.

"Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

**Night Club Dragon Hunters**

Music blasted through the building as people danced wildly to the music. Hiccup sat with his head down, cup in front of him. Toothless was sitting across from him. Their drinks were full, the two not taking a drink in risk of their DNA getting on the cup. They didn't touch the cup once it was given to them.

Fake ID's rested in their pockets, how they got in as they waited for the others to get here.

"Red's in the crowd," Toothless says, looking out at the crowd where Red was.

Red was dancing along with everyone else, but she was looking around, her eyes catching theirs before she pointed her fingers to the other side of the room. Hiccup and Toothless followed to where Red was pointing.

Viggo and Ryker were sitting on some couches with a girl sitting next to them. They had their arms wrapped around their own girl. Viggo and Ryker were laughing, the girls laughing along, over something that was said. Viggo's and Ryker's bodyguards were standing on either end of the couch, watching the crowd.

Toothless looked over and saw Meatlug, Barf, and Belch head to the hallway faces turned away from the camera as they made their way to the basement door. Meatlug nodded at Barf and Belch and walked over to the wall where other members of the Dragon Gang were talking.

Walking past them, Meatlug made herself look like a drunk girl and flirted with some men who weren't part of the Dragon Gang. The men fell for it and flirted back.

Barf and Belch started to fight each other, making the men guarding the doors leave their post to break them up. Meatlug took that as her cure and left the men, walking into the Dragon Gang members to hide before making a dash for the basement door, opening the door and closing it behind her.

***I'm in.*** Meatlug said, stepping down the stairs.

Hiccup raised looked at Toothless. Toothless looked back at him to make it look like Hiccup was talking to him.

***Meatlug, let us know when the security system is down.*** Hiccup spoke into the mic.

Meatlug nodded, looking around for the power box to shut down the power to the security system. Red looked at Viggo and Ryker, lips curling in disgust when she saw them too busy kissing the girls sitting next to them.

***Toothless, get to the office door while Viggo and Ryker are distracted. The sooner we get that folder and get out of here, the better.*** Red said.

Toothless looked at Viggo and Ryker but noticed that the bodyguards were watching the crowd, but watched those who weren't dancing and standing off to the side more.

***I can get to the stairs, but the bodyguards will catch sight of me once I step away from the crowd.*** Toothless stated.

***Leave that to me. If there is one thing men like Viggo and Ryker can't resited, it's a good show.*** Red said.

Red broke away from the crowd, wobbling like she was drunk. She was stopped by the bodyguard when she got to close, but she just placed her hands on their biceps and looked at Grimborn brothers.

"Excuse me," Red slurred.

Viggo and Ryker broke away from kissing their girls to look at Red.

"I was wondering where the owners were. I wanted to give them a special gift for them," Red slurred like she was drunk.

Viggo and Ryker smiled.

"Why we are the owners of this fine place," Ryker said.

"What gift are you talking about," Viggo asked.

Red smiled seductively, though, on the inside, she was gagging in disgust and wanted to puke her stomach out.

"A show," Red said.

Viggo and Ryker smiled in glee and waved her in. The bodyguards let her past and they grabbed the curtains which they used to close odd everyone else from watching. Toothless and Hiccup watched in pity as Red did this.

"She is so gonna want to shower herself when we get back," Hiccup said. Despite not knowing Red long, Hiccup could tell Red was disgusted by men like Viggo and Ryker.

Toothless nodded in agreement and got up, making his way to the stairs that led up to the office.

***Thanks Red, making my way up now. Don't reply. Can't let Viggo and Ryker know you have a Comm-Link in your ear. Meatlug, hows it coming?*** Toothless checked in.

Meatlug's groan was heard through the Comm-Link.

***I can't find the frigging power box! I see the lines that connect to it, but it's messy down here and it's dirty and oh my god I'm so getting a shower when we get back because there are spider webs everywhere! What do they even use some of this stuff for? Theme night? I don't think you need a frigging snow maker in this frigging Night Club!*** Meatlug complained.

Hiccup chuckled, covering his mouth and he watched Toothless make his way up the stairs and to the office.

***Meatlug, I love ya. But I need you to cut the power to the-***

***Stop where you are Toothless! Get down and hide on the stairs!*** Hiccup said.

Toothless took Hiccup to his word and did what he was told, pushing his body down against the stairs as close as possible.

***What is it?*** Toothless asked.

Hiccup kept his eyes on a spot in front of the office door, where a figure sitting down on a chair was barely seen in the shadows. Hiccup doesn't even know how he saw the person, but he did.

***There's a person sitting just outside the office.*** Hiccup says.

Toothless lifts his head up to see and sure enough, there's a person sitting in a chair next to the office door. However, this action of Toothless causes the man to get a glimpse of him. When the man turns his head in Toothless's direction, Toothless ducks down, head banging on the step. Toothless bite his lip to keep himself from shouting out.

***Crap. I think he saw me.*** Toothless tells everyone listening.

Sure enough, the man got up and slowly made his way to the stairs. Thinking quickly, Hiccup made his way over to the stage where a guitar leaned against the wall.

***Meatlug, get to the power box. I'll take care of the rest.*** Hiccup said, plugging the guitar in and making his way to the microphone.

***Okay, but how are you gonna do that?*** Meatlug asked.

Hiccup smiled, ***By doing what I do best.***

Hiccup played the guitar with the guitar pick, getting everyone's attention on him as he started to play a song. And besides, if he does get recognized, this song will be a message. And Hiccup can have a little fun with this.

_Where are the people that accuse me?_   
_The ones who beat me down and bruise me._   
_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light._   
_They'll return but I'll be stronger._

Hiccup sang loud as people started cheering. People started to walk towards the stage to get closer. Hiccup glances up and sees the man stop getting closer to Toothless and was instead turning to watch him. Smiling, Hiccup cast his gaze back to the people gathering around the stage.

_God, I want to dream again!_   
_Take me where I've never been!_   
_I wanna to go there; this time I'm not scared!_   
_Now, I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_   
_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

Viggo and Ryker opened the curtains to see what was going on since singing on stage weren't suppose to happen yet. However, when they saw everyone enjoying the song, they smiled and decided to watch instead. Hiccup watched as the girls came out to stand next to Viggo and Ryker, the bodyguards following. Red comes out last, brushing her hair with her fingers to fix it the best she could. She smiles at him, mouthing the words 'thank you'. Hiccup smiled and nodded back at her.

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going, but faith is moving without knowing._   
_Can I trust what I can't see, to reach my destiny!_   
_I want to take control, but I know better!_

Meatlug, during this, found the power box and had cut the power. Giving Toothless the signal, Meatlug made her way out the way she came. Toothless got up and wrapped his arm around the man who stood guard, choking him until he was unconscious. Toothless made his way to the office and opened the door.

_God, I want to dream again!_   
_Take me where I've never been!_   
_I wanna to go there; this time I'm not scared!_   
_Now, I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_   
_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

Toothless made his way to the safe. Putting his skills to use, Toothless started to pull out the tools from his shirt to open the safe. Meatlug opens the basement door and attracts the attention of the two men who were standing guard. Quickly, she hit them on nerve points and they were knocked out. Meatlug made her way to the doors, were Barf and Belch, each wearing bruises on their face from hitting each other, waited for her.

_Forget the fear!_   
_It's just a crutch that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust!_   
_All you need to do is just trust!_

Toothless used his tools to break open the safe. Smiling, Toothless pulled a bag that was in his pants leg out and Toothless pushes the money aside or out of the safe to get to the folders in the back. Checking the bottom, Toothless saw a box of hard drives and put it in the bag. Now done, Toothless made his way out of the office.

_God, I want to dream again!_   
_Take me where I've never been!_   
_I wanna to go there; this time I'm not scared!_   
_Now, I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_   
_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

Red sees Toothless coming down and steps in front of the Grimborn brothers. Distracted, Toothless slips by undetected. Red chuckles, patting Viggo and Ryker on the chest before brushing past them as soon as she was out of their range, Red gagged, holding her throat. She quickly made her way behind the bar where she puked. The bartender yells out and grabs a mop and starts cleaning the mess. Red wipes her mouth as she makes her way to the door where Toothless now was.

_God, I want to dream again!_   
_Take me where I've never been!_   
_I wanna to go there; this time I'm not scared!_   
_Now, I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_   
_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me!_

Seeing everyone from the Dragon Gang make their way to the door, Hiccup starting playing the music even louder as the song hits its climax. Hiccup catches Toothless's eye and winks at him. Toothless blushes at this, stuttering much to Hiccup's amusement. Hiccup looks at the Grimborn brothers to see them looking at him with a look of confusion, showing that the somewhat recognize him. Hiccup ignores this and plays the song to its finish.

Every one cheers once the song ends. Hiccup places the guitar back and before the Grimborns could let at him any further, jumps into the crowd. Making his way to the door, Hiccup glancing back to see Viggo catch sight of the office open and point it out to Ryker. Hiccup chuckles as he watches them race up the stairs.

Once he was with the others by the door, Toothless grabs him into a one-armed hugged and ruffles his head. Hiccup laughs and pushes him away. While making their way out of the Night Club, Toothless looks Hiccup.

"Thanks for saving my head, Hiccup," Toothless says.

Hiccup chuckles, "You would have done the same for me."

Red shakes her head, amused.

"Hiccup, you saved Toothless from getting caught, saved me from Viggo and Ryker's dirty and perverted minds, and helped us get what we needed," Red says.

"I'd say a job well done for your first mission," Toothless adds.

Words of agreement went around the group as they made their way across the street. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks. But don't count me out yet. We still got other missions to do."

The Dragon Gang cheered, high-fiving each other to what Hiccup said.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**And I hope you like the next one as well!**

**I got a question for you all:**

**Do any of you watch Criminal Minds?**


	6. Hiccup's Black Scale Necklace

**Me: So, I got people who love the story so far.**

**I am seriously questioning myself about making this a crossover with Criminal Minds, something that I'm hook on watching at the moment.**

**I'm gonna put a poll up if you want me to do this, but to let you know, I might do it no matter what because it idea seems cool to me.**

**If you don't know what Criminal Minds is, look it up. It's a group of people who track down serial killers, kidnappers, and other things. It's a good show and I like it.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lyrics On Phone _\- "Italic"_

* * *

**Week Later**

Hiccup sat down, eating lunch.

He was with this group for the past week and he's helped them get a lot of information. He didn't go on another mission after the Grimborn brothers, but he did help with information on other things.

What he found that shocked and awed him was that the information they had to clear others was clear in their grasp, their chance of freedom, but none took it. It appeared that Red and others inspired loyalty to much, that will not leave until their names are cleared.

They were a family.

Everyone here got along with Hiccup greatly, but the only one who seemed to have a problem was Hookfang. He was the only one who didn't seem I like Hiccup that much and Hiccup doesn't know why. Hopefully, he will find out soon.

Hiccup's thoughts were suddenly put tp a stop when a hand slapped down on the table to the left of him. Jumping, Hiccup chocked on his bite, swallowing the bite of sandwich savagely. He glared up at a sheepish looking Stormfly.

"Warn me next time," Hiccup grumbled.

"Sorry," Stormfly giggled nervously.

Someone sitting next to him made Hiccup turned to his right. Toothless sat there, smiling with his head resting on his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he heard Stormfly sit next to him.

"What," Hiccup asked.

"Well, you know your mother was a singer, right," Toothless said.

Hiccup, wondering what this was about, nodded.

"Well, we found a video that shows her singing," Stormfly exclaimed.

Hiccup gasped, "Really?"

"Yep. But Stormfly decided to show everyone before showing you and I couldn't stop her," Toothless said, looking at Stormfly with a pointed glare.

Stormfly blushed, but Hiccup wouldn't care at this point if she was blushing or not, or if there was a police raid going on, or a dancing elephant on a ball in the figging room. All he wanted was to see that video.

"Let me see. I want to see," Hiccup said.

Stormfly took out her phone, one that Meatlug made untraceable to police scanners. Hiccup watched as Stormfly pulled up a video and took a deep breath at what he saw on the screen.

His mother, clearly younger, was sitting on a chair on a stage. In her hands was her guitar, shining bright chrome in the light.

_"Alright, everyone. Our last contestant, a last-minute addition. Give it up for Valka Valhalla!"_

_Valka smiled, waving at the crowd that cheered for her._

Hiccup smiled at the sight of his late mother, remembering her smile that clearly showed she was happy. Even when she was dying, she never seemed to stop smiling at everything and all the life and more importantly, him.

_Valka strings her guitar while the crowd cheers. Once they settled, Valka started playing a soft tune before she joins the music with her voice._

_"I lose my way, no one cares._   
_The words I say, no one hears_   
_My life it seems is a world of dreams._   
_Deep in the night, you'll find me._

_Dream and you're right behind me._   
_Stay...if you will stay._   
_We'll dream the night away._

_Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night._   
_When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right._   
_I can see so far in my dreams._   
_I'll follow my dreams until they come true._

_There is a star, waiting to guide us._   
_Shining inside us, when we close our eyes!  
Come with me, you will see what I mean!_   
_There's a world insight, no one else ever sees!_

_You will go so far in my dreams._   
_Somewhere in my dreams, your dreams will come true."_

_Valka playing her guitar without singing for a couple of seconds before she starting singing again, loud and powerful._

_"Don't let go, if you stay close to me!_   
_In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see!_   
_Dreams to dream, as near as can be!_   
_Inside you and me, will always come true._

_Inside you and me, that always come true."_

_Valka holds the last note for a couple seconds before bringing it to an end. Everyone starts cheering as Valka gets up, putting her guitar on the chair before jumping up, waving at the crowd with both hands._

Her angelic voice that Hiccup still remembered when they sang together, but only she was not whispering or wasn't the last song she sang for him. Hiccup wiped the tears away as he smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, that's my mom. Before she met Stoick," Hiccup says.

"Your mom's voice is beautiful Hiccup," Toothless says.

Hiccup grins. But before he could say anything, something on the phone caught his attention, prompting Hiccup's grin to fall and stare at the screen. Stormfly made to move the phone away, but Hiccup grabbed her wrist, making her still.

"What is it Hiccup," Stormfly asked, startled.

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in close, staring at his mother's neck, something that came loose when his mother was jumping and waving at the crowd with all she had.

On his mother's neck was a black scale on a silver.

Hiccup suddenly remembered his mother's scale necklace, something that has been passed down through each generation to the first child once they were born. That necklace never left his mother's neck.

Until she married Stoick and he made her take it off, put it in a box, and into a closest to never wear it again or give to her son.

"Hiccup," Toothless says.

Hiccup looks at him, tears in his eyes at the silent question in Toothless's eyes, asking what was wrong. Hiccup let out a shaky breath.

"The necklace around my mother's neck, that's her black scale necklace. She always wore it. It's a custom family heirloom given to the first born child once they were born. It was supposed to be given to me, but Stoick made her take it off and put it in the closet to never be worn again. My mother's necklace is back at the house. The same necklace she wanted to give me, but Stoick wouldn't let her!"

Hiccup suddenly broke down, hands covering his face as he wept. Toothless wrapped his arms around Hiccup as the boy cried.

People would say crying over a necklace was stupid, that you could easily get another one because it was custom, one of the kind. To Hiccup, that necklace was like his mother's guitar, something of hers left behind for Hiccup.

And the necklace was with someone who won't think twice before destroying it.

Toothless shared a glance with Stormfly. Stormfly looked at him for only a couple seconds before realizing what Toothless was slightly asking her and nodded. Turning their gaze, they looked at an approaching Red.

Red stopped, took one look at them and knew that whatever the both of them were gonna do, she wouldn't be able to stop them.

* * *

**Haddock Household**

It was night time as Toothless and Stormfly peered inside the darkened house. No one was home.

With gloved hands, Toothless picked the lock on the front door this time as Stormfly pick the lock at the back. Once they entered, they looked at each other from across the house.

Toothless pointed to himself before pointing upstairs. Stormfly nodded, pointing to herself before gesturing to downstairs.

As Toothless searched the closets upstairs, Stormfly searched downstairs. Toothless tossed things out of the closest, opening things up and looking for the necklace. He paused when he pulled out a framed photo of Stoick, grinning like a drunk at the camera. Toothless winces and throws the picture across the room, smiling when it shattered. He looked back in the closet when something caught his eye.

Toothless pulled out a gun case from between two boxes. After checking the gun, Toothless realized that it was loaded. Toothless frowned.

Yeah, Stoick was a cop, but did he really forget this gun in the closet? Unless it wasn't his at all. Toothless looked down in thought, noticing the gun looked made for a female hand rather than males due to it being a Sig Sauer P320.

Downstairs, Stormfly went through the closest when she brushed against something on the shelf. Frowning, she grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the closest. Standing up on the chair, Stormfly smiled when she saw a thin brown case.

Opening it, Stormfly beamed when she saw that it was the black scale necklace Valka wore in her video. She was about to yell up to Toothless that she found it when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Seeing that it was charging at her, Stormfly braced herself. When whatever it was hit her, Stormfly let out a shout when she banged onto the floor. Seeing a foot traveling to hit her, she rolled away. Getting up, Stormfly glared at her attacker.

It was Drago Bludvist, Stoick's deputy, one of Stoick's most trusted followers. Stormfly hissed at Drago. Drago growled, swinging his hand at Stormfly. Stormfly ducked but got hit when Drago swung again.

Drago got behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, starting to choke her.

Stormfly shook her head, trying to get free. She frailed her arms, trying to hit Drago when a loud bang like a gunshot went through the air. The bullet hit Drago in the shoulder, making him release Stormfly.

Once free, Stormfly turned and kicked Drago on the head. Turning to Toothless, she saw the gun in his hand and the case in the other.

"Let's go," Toothless shouted.

Nodding, Stormfly grabbed the necklace, leaving the case behind as both of them ran out the door. Once they were far enough, they sucked into an alley where Toothless's car was. Toothless got into the driver's seat as Stormfly got into the passenger's side.

Stormfly looked at Toothless, confused, irritated, and angry.

"Where in the blazing gods did you get a gun," Stormfly screams.

"I found it in a closet upstairs. It looks like it was given to Valka, but Stoick took that from her as well," Toothless, said, putting the gun away in its case.

"And how do you know that," Stormfly asked, rubbing her throat.

Toothless holds up a congratulations card signed to Valka, the words "Happy Marriage" on the cover. It said the gun was given to Valka because every wife of the police chief should have one.

Stormfly calmed down, seeing that the gun was Valka's. Toothless looked at Stormfly rubbing her neck and opened the cabinet in front of her, handing her a Med Kit. Toothless put the key's in the ignition, starting the car.

Before Toothless could pull out, Stormfly holds up the black scale necklace. Toothless breaks out into a smile, laughing. Stormfly laughs too, but hers is weaker because of her throat.

Toothless drives off, back to their hideout, taking many turns to much sure they weren't being followed.

* * *

**Back At The Dragon Gang Base**

"You've shot who," Red asked, staring at Toothless and Stormfly in front of her.

"I shot Drago on the shoulder. He was chocking Stormfly and the gun was already in my hand. I found it in the closet. A card showed it was given to Valka, but Stoick took it away and put it in the closet," Toothless says.

Once Toothless and Stormfly got back, Stormfly was taken to the Med Room to be checked out while Toothless stayed behind to give his report to Red. He gave the Sig Sauer P320 to Red and said he had shot Drago with it.

"Why did you two go back there," Hiccup asked from where he stood next to Red.

Toothless looked at Hiccup before raising his hand, opening it up to reveal the black scale necklace. Hiccup gasped, hands going to his mouth in clear shock. Hiccup grabbed his mother's necklace, tracing it before looking up at Toothless.

Toothless smiled at him.

"We couldn't stand to see you cry. Stormfly and I went back to get it for you. She found it before she attacked by Drago. The gun is yours too. I believe your mother would want you to have it. We have spare gun hoster's for you to choose from," Toothless explained.

Hiccup couldn't care less about the gun and instead lunged at Toothless, hugging him around his neck tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Hiccup said into Toothless's neck.

Toothless looked up when the door opened and Stormfly came in. Stormfly ignored everyone and instead made a beelined towards Hiccup. Hiccup, seeing her, turned and hugged her around her waist.

"Thank you for finding it," Hiccup cried.

Stormfly pat Hiccup on the head, smiling. Stormfly looked at Toothless, giving him a nod. Toothless smiled at Stormfly, giving her a nod. Red sighed, shaking her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"The punishment for you two is clean up duty for a week. Understood. Starting tomorrow. Right now, get some rest," Red said.

Toothless and Stormfly nodded, knowing that it could be worse, but they didn't care.

They just cared that Hiccup smiled when he put his mother's necklace on.

* * *

**Me: So, how did you like this chapter?**

**I hoped you like it!**

**The song Valka sings is called 'Dreams to Dream' by Linda Ronstadt.**

**Don't forget about my poll!**

**I'm serious about it!**


	7. Hiccup's Realization

**Me: So, there is only one person voting at the moment.**

**Seriously, I'm really thinking about making a crossover between the two, through Criminal Minds is just gonna helped things along, this story is about Hiccup, Toothless and everyone else. Okay?**

**So, know that your here, why not check the chapter out?**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic  
_ Toothless - Underlined  
Hiccup and Toothless - _Italic Underlined_

* * *

Hiccup sat in a chair with his guitar case sitting by his feet on his right, the only one in the hallway at the moment. There was loud cheering and singing from the next room. The emotions confusion and shock in his eyes.

After singing in front of those people in the Night Club, which got them the information they were looking for, Hiccup longed to sing in front of people again. However, the only way he could think about doing that is signing up at the late minute. He would sign up for the competitions where the reward was money, allowing him to get the Dragon Gang the money they need.

However, when he told Red this idea, she shut it down, saying that she did not wish for Hiccup to get caught, even if the money they would get could help them. Hiccup had snorted, telling her that living with Stoick, watching your back was one of the ways to survive.

Red still said no.

Angry that he wasn't being listened to, Hiccup yelled at Red and ran off to the competition he was telling them about.

He still remembered everything that went down.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Red, this money could help us. If I go and win I could get the Gang the money they needed to get more food and drinks, even some better furniture and things to do for fun," Hiccup explained._

_Red sighed, shaking her head, "Hiccup, I get it. Winning the contest could get us more money, but you get caught, you'll be taken in. Not only that, your face will be recognizable. I don't want to risk that."_

_Hiccup snorted, "Really? You don't live with a man like Stoick without learning that watching your back is one way to survive. Please, let me do this. I can take care of myself."_

_"No, Hiccup. I can't let you do it."_

_Hiccup had enough, looking at Red with an angry look._

_"Fine! Never mind that I'm trying to do something for us. No matter what you say, I'm doing this! I need to do something, something I know that I can do, to help those I see as the family I lost when my mother died!"_

_Hiccup turned and run out of the room, ignoring the shocked stares he was getting and proceeded to run all the way to the competition to sign up last minute._

* * *

**End Flashback**

Hiccup didn't mean to yell at Red, but what was getting at him was what he said. He called the Dragon Gang his family. Hiccup didn't know what to make of it.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped, looking up at Toothless, who stood before him. Toothless was looking at him with a worried look, no hint of anger in his eyes. Toothless sat down in the chair left of Hiccup, stilling looking at him.

"You okay?"

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Toothless. I didn't mean to yell at Red, it was just...I wanted to do something for everyone besides giving them information," Hiccup stated.

Toothless raised an eyebrow, seeing something was still bothering Hiccup.

"There's something else, isn't there," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiled slightly, looking away from Toothless, staring at the wall across from him.

"I lost my family the day my mother died. To say that I see you guys as my family now, I don't know how to feel about it. I don't want to feel like I'm betraying my mother, but I want a family again. I just don't know what to make of it."

Toothless placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind it if you allow another family into your life. She knows you need you Hiccup. Don't be afraid to seek us out. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Simple words can mean nothing. But to Hiccup, those simple words Toothless was saying meant a whole lot to him. Hiccup smiled at Toothless, making the month younger boy smile back. Then, Toothless started to sing.

I didn't know what you were going through.   
I thought that you were fine.   
What did you have to hide?

Toothless removed his hand from Hiccup's shoulders, looking at him as he sang. He raised an eyebrow at the question, making Hiccup look away.

_I didn't want to let you down, but the truth is out.  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart._

As Hiccup sang, he looked down with his eyes, gesturing to all around them where the competition is still going on. Raising his hand, Hiccup placed a hand over his heart, shaking his head.

_I really had to go._   
And I would never stop you.   
_Even though it changed._   
Nothing has to change.

Dropping his hand, Hiccup looked up at Toothless. Toothless sang again, shaking his head. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and Toothless smiled back.

_And you can find me in the space between._   
_Where two worlds come to meet._   
_I'll never be out of reach._

Toothless got up, looking down at Hiccup with a smile. He reached out a hand, silently telling Hiccup to take hold.

_Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between._   
_You'll never be alone, no matter where you go._   
_We can meet in the space between._

Hiccup took Toothless's hand, allowing Toothless to pull him up. Toothless and Hiccup smiled at each other as they sang. They let go of each other's hands, instead taking to standing in front of each other.

_And nothing can stay the same._   
_It's growing pains._

Hiccup turned away, a frown starting to appear on his face.

Be proud of all the scars.   
They make you who you are (oh, woah).

Toothless placed a hand on Hiccup's chin, drawing Hiccup's head to turn and look back at him. Toothless smiled at Hiccup, the boy who he saved.

I know you have to stay.   
_But I'll never really leave you._   
Nothing has to change.   
_Even though it_ _changed._

Toothless gestured to the singing contest as someone different took the stage. Hiccup shook his head at Toothless, grabbing his hand as he pulled it away. Toothless looked at Hiccup in confusion, but the 17-year-old just smiled.

_And you can find me in the space between._   
_Where two worlds come to meet._   
_I'll never be out of reach._

Singing together, they took each other's hand again, only this time, Toothless had cupped Hiccup's hand in both of hands.

_Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between._   
_You'll never be alone, no matter where you go._   
_We can meet in the space between._

Both of them remembered the night Toothless broke into the house, running into Hiccup. They remembered Toothless chatting with Hiccup before hiding from Stoick. They remembered Hiccup helping Toothless find what he needed before leaving with him to the Dragon Gang.

_There are no words left to say!  
_ I know you gotta find your place!  
 _But this is not the end!_ (No!)  
You're part of who I am!

Their minds back in the present, Toothless and Hiccup dropped his each's hands and begun to walk to a side door, leaning into the room where the singing contest was going on. Toothless ruffled Hiccup's hair, prompting the boy to shoved him away with a smile.

_Even if we're worlds apart!  
You're still in my heart!  
It will always be you and me, yeah!_

Now standing side-by-side, the two boy's leaned in close so their foreheads were touching. Moving apart, they grabbed each other's hand and raised it into the air, big smiles on their faces as they sang loudly, the singing and music on the other side of the door being too loud for anyone to hear them.

You can find me in the space between!  
 _Where two worlds come to meet!_  
I'll never be out of reach! ( _I'll never be out of reach, no!_ )  
 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between!_

Dropping their joined hands, Toothless placed both of his on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup did the same, smiling as Toothless nuzzled his head before backing off, holding his hands. Hiccup took Toothless's hands in his own as the two looked at each other.

You'll never be alone!   
_No matter where you go!_   
_We can meet in the space between!_

Toothless and Hiccup nodded at each other, smiling. Hiccup realizes Toothless is trying to say: He doesn't have to be afraid to be alone anymore because the Dragon Gang refuses to let him be alone again.

_Yeah, no matter where you go!_   
No matter where you go!   
_We can meet in the space between._

Toothless draws Hiccup for a one-armed hug, their hands in front of them joined together. Hiccup smiled, leaning into Toothless with a smile. Toothless looked down at Hiccup, smirking at him.

The two didn't let go of each other, letting the feeling that both were feeling swell within them both.

However, that was ruined when the announcement came on.

_"Attention everyone. We have a last minute contestant for the singing competition!"_

Toothless pulls away from Hiccup, looking down at him.

"I guess that means you."

Hiccup nodded, smiling at Toothless one last time before grabbing his guitar and going through the door. Hiccup walked up to the side of the stage, letting the announcers talk. Unknown to Hiccup, Toothless had walked off and went through a different door, walking to the front of the crowd. Toothless sat in an empty seat, before turning around to look at the skylight.

There, the Dragon Gang was staring through the skylight, waiting for Hiccup to come on stage. Toothless nodded to them once, waiting for a reaction. When some nodded or waved back, Toothless turned around to stage.

_"Alright people. Give it up for Hiccup_ _Valhalla!"_

People cheered as Hiccup took the stage, holding his mother's guitar in his hands and the strap over his shoulder. Hiccup adjusts the mic only to see Toothless in the front row. Toothless smiled and pointed behind him in an upwards point.

Looking, Hiccup's eyes widen at the sight of the Dragon Gang watching him. They came to watch him, to be there for him. His family.

Suddenly, Hiccup smiled, an idea coming to him. Taking the mic into his hand, Hiccup spoke into it.

"This song is for my mother, who passed about a year ago. This is also to the new friends I made, friends that became part of my family. I know they're watching me right now, so pay attention, this song's for you."

Toothless gasped, looking up at the others before looking back at Hiccup, watching him put the mic back as the crowd cheered.

Hiccup tuned his guitar and after he did, he starts playing a fast tune, making the crowd cheered louder. Hiccup's smile was clearly seen on his face as he played the guitar, giving Toothless a single nodded.

_What can I do for you?_

Hiccup winked at Toothless before looking at the crowd.

_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_I can hear you._

_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_

Hiccup played the guitar. He sang and danced like a pro to the music and words he was using. The crowd yelled their excitement as Toothless and the Dragon Gang started to smile.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart, I could see a place, that's somethin' like this!_   
_Every now and then I don't know what to do!_   
_Still, I know that I can never go back!_

Hiccup sang into the mic, looking at the crowd with a smile. The crowd cheered at his voice, the voice he got from his mother. Shaking his head, Hiccup winked at the crowd, making some girl teens in the front swoon.

_But the things I've seen, in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seein' now!  
_ _Everything's so different, that it brings me to my knees!_

Toothless felt something like jealousy at this, but Hiccup looked at him, giving him a smirk that told him that Hiccup was having fun.

_And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it!_   
_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go!_   
_I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone!"_

Shaking his head, Hiccup looked down at the guitar in his hands. Nodding to himself, Hiccup looked up at the crowd but cast his gaze at Toothless before glancing up at the Dragon Gang, who was watching.

_What can I do for you?  
_ _What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_I can hear you._

Hiccup gave them all a smirk before looking back into the crowd, which was now getting up out of their seats to dance along with Hiccup's music.

_And if I find, the real world of emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on!_   
_You are there, the moment that I close my eyes, to comfort me!_   
_We are connected for all of time!_   
_I'll never be..._

Hiccup remembered the Dragon Gang giving him a place to rest when he arrived, gave him food, gave him a second chance at life to be who he wanted to be. Because of them, he was free and living his dream. So, why not help them in return?

_And though I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give in to it!  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go!_   
_I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone!"_

Hiccup remembered his mother telling him to be strong, to not give up or give in to anyone, to not anyone bring him down. She told him a lot and knew that she would want him to be happy for him, that this is what he would want.

_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_

Hiccup looked down to stare at his mother's black scale necklace, which hangs from his neck.

_I can hear you._

Hiccup smiled, knowing his mother would be proud.

_What can I do for you?  
_ _What can I do for you?_   
_What can I do for you?_   
_I can hear you._

Hiccup looked up, looking at the Dragon Gang before looking at Toothless, giving them a big smile and a nod.

_I can hear you._

Hiccup played the final cord, making the crowd clap and cheer for him.

A while later, even with the First Place prize money in his hands, guitar back in its case on his back, Hiccup smiled when he was surrounded in hugs from different members of the Gang.

Hiccup smiled because he realized he got something back that he lost when his mother passed, something that his father never has or never will be able to fill because he didn't deserve it.

Hiccup got his family back.

* * *

**Me: So, how did you guy's like it?**

**I hoped you did.**

**Don't forget about my poll whether or not to make this story a crossover which is probably gonna happen anyway.**

**The song Hiccup and Toothless sing is called, "Descendants 2 - Space Between". The song Hiccup sings in the competition is named, "Final Fantasy X-2 - Real Emotion"**

**I had to have them both because "Space Between" fit the mood and "Real Emotion" is one of my favorites and also fit.**

**See ya in the next chapter everyone!**


	8. Hiccup's Feelings

**Me: Hey! Sorry for taking so long, but I had to brainstorm.**

**Some ideas for future chapters?**

**Anyway, I believe some of you will be hollering in happiness at this chapter so get ready!**

**Go ahead and read the chapter and smile. *Smiles***

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic  
_ Toothless - Underlined  
Hiccup and Toothless - _Italic Underlined_ _  
_

* * *

Hiccup sat down, looking out at the window of the factroy that overlooked the cafeteria, watching Red talked to a couple of members for tonight's mission, Toothless and Hookfang being among them. Red had yet to call him down and even if she did, Hiccup was sure that she would have to call him down twice because Hiccup had a little problem he kept staring at.

Toothless was the problem.

There was nothing special about Toothless, even though he fought to survive every day of his life now. But he was just an average boy with just an average life, well, sort of an average life, but Hiccup was pretty sure Toothless did have one.

And yet, well there was nothing special on the outside, despite his gorgeous green eyes and smile, Toothless was very protective over his friends. That was shown when Hookfang caused a problem with Hiccup.

Despite showing up to hear Hiccup sing at the competition, Hookfang had cornered Hiccup, telling him that he did nothing but cause problems and that he would get them caught.

Hiccup remembered how that went down.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Feeling himself being pushed, Hiccup gasped as his back hit the wall, Hookfang standing in front of him._

_"How can you be so stupid?! You can get us caught and arrested! Your face is on camera and everyone will share the entire thing! How could you do such a thing as that! Have you no sense of thought," Hookfang shouted at Hiccup._

_Hiccup stuttered, not knowing what to say at the sudden attack and shout. When he finally had something in mind to say, someone else spoke up._

_"Why don't you grow up?"_

_Hiccup and Hookfang turned to see Toothless standing there, glaring with his arms on his hips. Toothless walked forward, jabbing his finger into Hookfang's chest, pushing him away from Hiccup._

_"Hiccup did what he needed to do, even though it could have gotten him caught. He got something we desperately needed. Now stop acting like a jealous and hot-headed brat and see the bigger picture that you are missing," Toothless tells Hookfang._

_Hookfang shakes his head and huffs, turning to walk away. Toothless sighs before looking at Hiccup._

_"You alright," Toothless asked._

_Hiccup smiled, a strange feeling filling his chest._

_"Yeah, thank you," Hiccup says._

* * *

**End Flashback**

Ever since that event, Hiccup has been feeling funny around Toothless. Sure they were friends, but he didn't understand what the feelings he had. It was different. It wasn't that he felt different in a bad way, but he just didn't understand.

What were these feelings? Was it...

...Love?

"Hey, Hiccup," Red shouted.

Hiccup jumped, his thoughts coming to a halt as he looked down to see everyone looking up at him. Red was waving up at him.

"Your gonna be part of the mission! Get down here," Red called to out to him.

"Alright, I'm coming down," Hiccup shouted back.

"Yes! Your gonna be a great help, Hiccup," Toothless yelled up.

Hookfang huffed, causing Toothless to glare at him, but he said nothing. Hiccup stood up, smiling as the feeling came back. What were these feelings that he was feeling? Was it really love? The very thing his mother told him about?

Hiccup opened his mouth and started singing.

_Million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?_   
_Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing._

Hiccup watched as Toothless laughed at something a Dragon Member said. Smiling, Hiccup turned and walked to the door, letting his fingers gaze the wall and door before he opened the door. Hiccup closed the door behind him as he walked down the steps.

_I can't decide what's wrong, what's right._   
_Which way should I go?!_

Ducking his head, Hiccup his hands up to his head, clutching and shaking it. Dropping his hands, Hiccup looked up with a lost expression.

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_   
_Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream?!_   
_Ah-oh, yeah!_

Hiccup brought a hand up to his heart. Hiccup watched his own hand as he moved in front of him, a confused expression on his face. Dropping his hand, Hiccup tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he got to the bottom of the steps.

_If only I could read the signs in front of me!_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!_   
_Ah-oh, if only!_

Reaching his hand out, Hiccup's finger's grazed the wall. Hiccup brought a hand up and placed it on his chest. Stopping at the corner, Hiccup rested his back against it.

_If only.  
If only._

Hiccup slipped off the corner, walking down the hallway.

_Every step, every word, with every hour I am falling in._   
_To something new, something brave, to someone I, I have never been._

Hiccup dropped his head and brought a hand up to his head, placing it on his forehead. Allowing his hand to drop as he lifted his head, Hiccup took in his surroundings.

_I can't decide what's wrong, what's right._   
_Which way should I go?!_

Hiccup leaned against the wall, letting his head rest against the wall. Hiccup looked up at the ceiling.

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me!_   
_Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream?!_   
_Ah-oh, yeah!_

Hiccup closed his eyes. Toothless's smile flashed into his head. Opening his eyes, Hiccup shook his head and continued on his way.

_If only I could read the signs in front of me!_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!_   
_Ah-oh, if only!_

Hiccup gestured in front of him. He brought his hands up before bringing them down fast, only to cross his arms. A mixed lost and confused expression come to Hiccup's face, wondering if the new feeling he had for Toothless was love.

_Yeah!_

Hiccup closed stopped and closed his eyes.

_Am I crazy?!_   
_Maybe we could happen, yeah!_   
_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run-out?_

Hiccup remembered when Toothless broke into the house, meeting him. He remembered Toothless leading him out to the car to take him to the base where the Dragon Gang stayed. He remembered when he woke up and Toothless was there.

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me._   
_Don't know what I'm feeling; is this just a dream?!_   
_Ah-oh!_

Hiccup remembered Toothless's shock at him saying he will join the Dragon Gang. He remembered the first mission he went on and how he saved Toothless. He remembered Toothless, along with Stormfly, getting his mother's Black Scaled necklace to him.

_If only I could read the signs in front of me!_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!_   
_Ah-oh!_

Hiccup remembered how Toothless comforted him after he yelled at Red, admitting he saw the Dragon Gang as his family. He remembered Toothless and the other Dragon Members staying to watch him sing, even though they could get caught. He remembered Toothless helping him from Hookfang.

_If only, yeah!_   
_If only, yeah!_   
_If only, yeah!_   
_If only!_

Smiling, Hiccup opened his eyes, gently tracing the scale necklace around his neck. Hiccup walked forward, dropping his hands as he stopped outside the door that leads into the cafeteria.

_If only.  
If only_.

Hiccup took the doorknob in hand and walked inside, letting the door close softly behind him.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup when he entered. Smiling, Toothless crossed his arms as he looked teasingly at Hiccup.

"About time. What took you so long," Toothless teased.

Hiccup blushed, sitting next to Toothless. Hiccup pushed Toothless on the shoulder for the fun of it.

"Nothing, just walking down from the roof. Not at all time-consuming. I beg for your forgiveness at being at because of that," Hiccup snarked, smirking. Toothless huffed, using his hand to push Hiccup's head. Hiccup ignored Toothless and paid attention to what Red was talking about.

Turns out, somewhere in the city of Berk Edge, lays a famous Club called the Hidden Agenda. The club was owned by Johann, one of Stoick's allies and an on-call cop. He was one of the names in the hard drives Meatlug had checked out in the Main Hall Library.

Because of security, they would have to go inside radio silent. They would have only a of couple minutes to get in and out. The plan was for Hiccup to go on onstage, but this time Toothless would be joining him. It was also a risk that Hiccup could be recognized by Johann's workers since Johann himself was out of town, probably to get more customers to come to his place, but it was a risk Hiccup didn't care about.

While on the way there, Hiccup and Toothless planned what they were gonna do to give their friends enough time.

* * *

**At Hidden Agenda**

Toothless peaked out of the curtain. Seeing that people were talking and waiting for the next song to come on, Toothless backed away and turned to Hiccup, who was checking his wireless headset with a mic on it.

"Everyone is waiting. Are you ready," Toothless asked.

Hiccup hummed, nodding as he grabbed another headset.

"I am. Are you," Hiccup asked, helping Toothless get his headset on.

After silently making sure Toothless was ready, Hiccup signaled the worker to open the curtain and set the lights. Everyone quieted up as Hiccup and Toothless walked out on the darkened stage, standing still with their heads bowed down.

Hiccup stood on Toothless's right and Toothless on Hiccup's left. As this fast guitar rock music started, the light for the stage came on.

_Two single hearts on fire!_   
Currently on the wire!   
_As inhibitions fade!_   
A focused moment made!

Hiccup lifted his head, singing with the beat. Toothless lifted his head, singing after Hiccup. Hiccup turned so his right side faced the crowd, crossing his arms. Toothless turned so his left side faced the crowd, crossing his arms.

_Bruises and bitemarks say take's one to bring the pain!_   
_Passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams!_

Hiccup and Toothless sidestepped each other, moving their hands side to side. Stopping, they rolled their heads and smiled at the crowd.

_You're in a place for fear!_   
_Lips are for biting here!_   
_Let's make this moment worth the while!_   
_Let's kill the night and go down in style!_   
_Feel the magic rise!_   
_We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!_

They raised their hands and pointed at the crowd. Toothless and Hiccup raised their fingers to their lips. They threw their hand out, spending the fingers. Hiccup and Toothless brought their hands down in a fist. The two raised their hands up above their heads. They moved their fingers across their throat before moving their hands to make a fist like they were gonna fight.

You bring the ropes and chains!   
_I'll bring the pills and games!_   
I can show you pain! _  
And make you say my name!_

Toothless turned and pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup turned and pointed at Toothless. Toothless dropped his arm and looked out at the crowd. Hiccup dropped his arm and looked out at the crowd as well.

_You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys!_   
_That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise!_

Hiccup and Toothless leaned their bodies to the crowd, one hand cupping the side of their mouth like they were telling a secret. They drew back, raising a finger to their eyes, giving the crowd a smile as the crowd cheered, raising their hands in the air.

_You're in a place for fear!_   
_Lips are for biting here!_   
_Let's make this moment worth the while!_   
_Let's kill the night and go down in style!_   
_Feel the magic rise!_   
_We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!_

They raised their hands and pointed at the crowd. Toothless and Hiccup raised their fingers to their lips. They threw their hand out, spending the fingers. Hiccup and Toothless brought their hands down in a fist. The two raised their hands up above their heads. They moved their fingers across their throat before moving their hands to make a fist like they were gonna fight.

_You're in a place for fear!_   
_Lips are for biting here!_   
_Let's make this moment worth the while!_   
_Let's kill the night and go down in style!_   
_Feel the magic rise!_   
_We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!_

They raised their hands and pointed at the crowd. Toothless and Hiccup raised their fingers to their lips. They threw their hand out, spending the fingers. Hiccup and Toothless brought their hands down in a fist. The two raised their hands up above their heads. They moved their fingers across their throat before moving their hands to make a fist like they were gonna fight.

The crowd cheered, clapping at the song Hiccup and Toothless sung.

Toothless and Hiccup high-fived, laughing before turning and running to the backstage. Ignoring everyone else as the yanked off the headsets and put them on a small table, they ran around to the side exit, where they met up with the others.

Red smiled at them as Hiccup and Toothless chuckled.

"We got a folder. It's not much, but there was only one and there are only a few pieces of paper in there with numbers in a group of four," Red explained, gesturing to the folder in Hookfang's hand.

"They must be codes," Toothless says.

"To what we must finger out," Hiccup said.

"We can do that later. Right now, let's get out of here," Red said.

Listening to Red's words, the Dragon Members got in their vehicles, which was just enough to house all of them. In Toothless's car with Toothless obviously as the driver, Red, Hiccup, Hookfang, and another member of the gang got in.

Hiccup sat in the passenger seat while Red, Hookfang, and the other Dragon member sat in the back. Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other at a job well done as Toothless pulled out of the ally and left.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked it.**

**How many of you cheered at Hiccup's little song he had for Toothless.**

**The song Hiccup sung was** **'If Only' by** **Dove Cameron. The song Hiccup and Toothless sing is '** **Bruises and Bitemarks** **' by** **Good With Grenades.**

**I say again, got any ideas then please share them with me.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Hiccup's Care

**Me: Hey!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**It will be quick, but I'm sure you'll like it.**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic_

* * *

Another singing competition had Hiccup traveling last minute. Toothless gave him a ride.

At the competition, Hiccup tuned his mother's guitar, played a song, and sang it to the people.

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_The world is in your hand!_   
_But I will fight until the end!_

Hiccup played the guitar in front of the people. The people cheered loud, jumping up and down. Hiccup cast a look over at the side doors and saw Toothless peaking his head though. Toothless smiled at Hiccup, waving his hand.

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_Don't follow your command!_   
_But I will fight and I will stand!_

Toothless's attention was drawn away from Hiccup from noise in the alley. Backing up and shutting the door, Toothless looked around. Seeing that the noise was coming near some garbage cans, Toothless walked towards them and leaned around the corner to see what was there. Toothless gasped at what he saw.

_When darkness falls, pain is all._   
_The angel of darkness will leave behind._   
_And I will fight._

A small boy with light green eyes, short straight red hair that ends at the lobe of his ear. He wore a green T-Shirt with jeans and red sneakers. The boy gasped when he caught sight of Toothless. Toothless held his hand out in an attempt to calm the boy down.

_The love is lost!_   
_Beauty and light have vanished from the garden of delight!_   
_The dreams are gone!_   
_Midnight has come!_   
_The darkness is our new kingdom!_

"What's your name," Toothless asked.

The boy bit his lip before saying, "Sharpshot Terror."

Toothless looked back at the door before looking back at Sharpshot.

"You wanted to hear my buddy sing," Toothless asked Sharpshot.

When Sharpshot nodded, Toothless took Sharpshot by the hand and lead him over to the door, opening it to allow Sharpshot to see Hiccup playing his mother guitar while singing into the microphone.

_Yeah, yeah!_

Hiccup looks over and smiles when he sees Toothless point to Sharpshot.

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_The world is in your hand!_   
_But I will fight until the end!_

Hiccup winks at the boy before turning back to the crowd. Toothless looked down at Sharpshot.

"He does this at every last minute competition he finds that has money for rewards," Toothless explained.

"Is that dangerous," Sharpshot asked.

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_Don't follow your command!_   
_But I will fight and I will stand!_

Toothless nodded.

"Yes, since we are on the run from a bad man named Stoick Haddock," Toothless told.

Toothless didn't expect Sharpshot to flinch at Stoick's name but suspected it was because it was a reason he already dreaded.

"What did Stoick do to you," Toothless asked.

_Hunt goes on, deep in the night._   
_Time to pray, down on your knees._

"He framed my parents for robbery and they were killed in a police shootout. I'm running from Child Services because that would mean running into the cops that killed my parents," Sharpshot explained.

_You can't hide from the eternal light._   
_Until my last breath, I will fight._

Toothless growled.

"Sorry that happened to you, but you aren't the only one it happened to."

_(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)_

Sharpshot looked up at Toothless, "Really?"

_Now realize, the stars they die!_   
_Darkness has fallen in paradise!_   
_But we'll be strong and we will fight!_   
_Against the creatures of the night!_

"Stoick framed other people with crimes they didn't commit. I was one of them," Toothless told the boy.

Sharpshot looked at Hiccup, "What was he framed for?"

"Hiccup wasn't framed, but he is Stoick's son," Toothless stated.

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_The world is in your hand!_   
_But I will fight until the end!_

Sharpshot jumped, looking up at Toothless in shock.

"His son!"

Toothless nodded.

"Yes, but Hiccup hates Stoick more than anything and would never call him father."

_Angel of darkness!_   
_Angel of darkness!_   
_Don't follow your command!_   
_But I will fight and I will stand!_

"Stoick abused his mother and forced her to give up her passion of singing. Hiccup took his mother's dream of becoming a singer and made it his own. Hiccup helps us in being proof to bring Stoick and all who follow him down," Toothless explained.

Sharpshot looked back at Hiccup.

_Yeah, yeah!_

Hiccup did a single spin, winking at the crowd and waving when he finished the song.

Toothless led Sharpshot away from the door and picked him up. He brought Sharpshot to his car and sat him down on the hood. Toothless then sat down next to Sharpshot.

"Hiccup ran away with me when I broke into the Haddock house to get a folder. Since then, he became a member of the Dragon Gang. We won't stop until our names are cleared and Stoick and everyone who is in league with him is behind bars," Toothless said.

Sharpshot looked down, thinking something over before looking back at Toothless.

"Are there others like me," Sharpshot asked.

Toothless nodded, "We were able to get to some. Other kids were sent to live with their families. Want to come back with me and Hiccup to our hideout?"

Sharpshot smiled and nodded. Toothless took notice of how dirty Sharpshot was and how hungry he looked. Just then, the side door to the building opened and Hiccup came out.

"I won second place. First place winner earned it, but I still got some reward money," Hiccup said.

Hiccup looked at Sharpshot, smiling at him at as Sharpshot hid his face in Toothless arm.

"Yeah kid, what's your name," Hiccup asked.

"Sharpshot," the boy mumbled.

"His parents were framed with robbery and they were killed in a police shootout," Toothless said, giving Hiccup a look.

Hiccup knew that without words that Sharpshot was another victim of Stoick.

"How long have you been on the streets," Hiccup asked Sharpshot.

"A week," Sharpshot said.

Hiccups and Toothless's eyes twitched. Hiccup, seeing how hungry Sharpshot was and knowing what it was like being hungry, walked over to the passenger side door and opened the car.

Opening the glove compartment, Hiccup took out an apple that he recently got from the food pantry the Dragon Gang has. Hiccup handed the Sharpshot, smiling all the while.

"Here, eat it. I know you're hungry," Hiccup told Sharpshot.

Sharpshot, after some hesitance, brought the apple to his lips and took a bite. Hiccup nodded, smiling and looked up at Toothless.

"Let's go," Toothless said, getting off the car.

Hiccup helped Sharpshot get off the hood of the car, and brought him around to the back car door. Hiccup opened the car door and Sharpshot got in. After Hiccup and Toothless got in, the two looked back at Sharpshot with a smile.

"As it was said to me when I first joined, welcome to the Dragon Gang," Hiccup said.

"Little bother," Toothless added.

As Sharpshot smiled and ate his apple, Toothless pulled out and drove back to where the Dragon Gang lived, where Sharpshot could get cleaned up and get some rest.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I was gonna add Sharpshot no matter what.**

**Keep in touch and P.M. if you have any ideas.**


	10. Hiccup's Argument

**Me: The song Hiccup sung in the last chapter is** **'Angel Of Darkness' by** **Yasmin Knoch.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I needed a break to rest my thoughts and what I wanted to do next, but I'm back now!**

**I hope you like it!**

**And I thought about it and decided NOT to add Criminal Minds to the story, but I am gonna add in some people who will fit the Fed area. Well, some of them.**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic  
_ Hookfang - ^Word^

* * *

Hiccup smiled, watching as he leaned against the wall as Toothless introduced a clean and wet-haired and full Sharpshot to Stormfly, Meatlug, and the twins. Sharpshot was fitting in greatly, thanks to Toothless and Hiccup.

Sharpshot was nervous around Hiccup, which was understandable. But Hiccup had grabbed the boy and placed him on his lap while they were watching a movie. This destroyed any fears about Hiccup and now Sharpshot would smile whenever he saw Hiccup. He smiled whenever he saw Toothless as well. The boy was quickly becoming close to both boys, and while that happened, Toothless and Hiccup became closer.

Hiccup sighed. These feelings for Toothless weren't going away, they were getting bigger and stronger and it was becoming clear he was falling deeper in love. Is this what his mother warned him about?

Just then, Hiccup happened to glance up and see Hookfang on the roof watching Toothless and Sharpshot walk up to Red, who laughs and kneels down to Sharpshot's level, welcoming him.

Hookfang scowled at the scene, clearly hating what he saw. Hiccup frowned as he saw Hookfang glare between Sharpshot and Toothless. Thinking back, Hiccup remembered that Hookfang never came close or even welcomed Sharpshot. Then a thought came to Hiccup: What if the reason is that Sharpshot is close to Toothless that Hookfang never came close to the kid.

It was crazy, but the way Hookfang treated Toothless was made it seem likely.

Hookfang shook his head and turned around, walking out of view of the window. Hiccup, seeing this, hurried after Hookfang. It was time the both of them have some words.

A couple of minutes later, Hiccup found Hookfang pacing back and forth, clearly angry and upset. Very, Hiccup didn't know, but now he was gonna have out one way or another.

Leaving the roof door opened, Hiccup walked forward and crossed his arms.

"What is wrong with you," Hiccup exclaimed.

Hookfang jumped, looking startled, and looked up at Hiccup. Once he realized who it was through, Hookfang scowled.

"Haven't you got something better to do than annoy me, Toothless's lapdog?"

Hiccup scowled, not impressed by the name he was called.

"Sharpshot is only a child and you ignore him like the plague. And you ignore Toothless to, and I've noticed how you don't talk to anyone you see talking to him, and you insult them, including me. So what is wrong with you?!"

Hookfang's eyes darken the longer Hiccup spoke and when Hiccup was done, Hookfang stepped forward, fist raised.

"Shut up and go away, son of the enemy. You have no place here as far as I'm concerned since you are just waiting to unleash your cruelty just like your father always has to everyone and me," Hookfang snarled.

Hiccup froze at the words. Now Hookfang went and pushed buttons he shouldn't have because there was one thing he hated more then Stoick and all who follow him was one simple thing: being called his son.

With a bloody loud yell, Hiccup launched himself at Hookfang, decking him on the jaw. When Hookfang's back hit the roof, Hiccup's hands went around his throat. Hiccup's stared down at Hookfang with furious eyes.

"Don't you ever call me his son again! The only good thing he ever did for me was giving me life! I will forever be ashamed to share his blood! You know nothing about me so don't act like you know me! So get off your high horse and start acting like a Dragon Member that we need because we don't need your arrogant and snotty face making things worse! YOU HEAR ME?! My gods, you're just like my cousin Snotlout," Hiccup exclaimed, muttering the last sentence to himself, but Hookfang heard anyway.

Hiccup got off Hookfang and made for the door. He just got to it when Hookfang spoke up again.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was ten. A truck had lost control and collided with our car. My parents and the truck driver died," Hookfang said.

Hiccup stopped and turned around, listening to Hookfang as he stood up, rubbing his throat.

"I went from foster home to foster home, each ranging from abusive to neglect to just using me for money or just all of it for three years. When I was thirteen, my foster parents who were considering adopting me because they actually loved me were killed by an intruder. Then before I knew it, I was being framed for their murder. I was locked up for the entire night and the next day, listening to passing cops as they harassed me.

Then, that night, Red broke into the station and came to my cell. Red told what she was planning, what she intended to do. It was her who helped me break out. She took care of me, she was the mother I've lost in the crash and the mother who wanted me as a son, the mother I needed," Hookfang explained.

Hiccup stayed silent as he listened to Hookfang, crossing his arms once again and tilted his head. Hookfang then grew angry, his eye's narrowing as he continued looking at Hiccup.

"But then, two years ago, Toothless comes and suddenly, Red's not there anymore. She is always taking care of him. I was the first pick in missions, I led them, and got Red what she needed with no problem. And Toothless comes in and steals all that away, taking my place as Red's number one. Now, she's his mother and she left me behind. Then you come and start sharing the spotlight with Toothless, Red going so far and not letting me be in mission's anymore because of how I'm acting. And now that Sharpshot is here, Red will only focus on him and not me," Hookfang says.

Hiccup raises his eyebrows; surprise and shock filling his expression. Hookfang rubbed his head, closing his eyes and opened his mouth, starting to sing.

^It's time you learned a lesson.  
It's time that you understand.  
Don't ever count on anybody else, in this or any other land.^

Dropping his arm, Hookfang lifted his head. Opening his eyes, Hookfang looks at Hiccup, who stares back. Hookfang pointed at Hiccup before pointing at the broken skylight the others were under.

^I once hoped for friendship, to find a place among my kind.  
But those were the childish wishes of someone who was blind.^

Hookfang looked at the skylight, seeing some members of the Dragon Gang under it. Dropping his arm, Hookfang turned away.

^Open up your eyes!  
See the world from where I stand!  
Me among the mighty; you caged at my command!^

Staring at Hiccup again, Hookfang pointed to his eyes. Gesturing all around him, Hookfang pointed down to his feet. His right arm pointing at the skylight again, Hookfang imagined Stoick being locked up and Red putting a hand on his shoulder.

^Open up your eyes!  
Give up your sweet fantasy land!  
It's time to grow up and get wise!  
Come now, little one!  
Open up your eyes!^

Shaking his head out of his imagination, Hookfang stared at Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Hookfang walked up to Hiccup, standing in front of him. Hookfang used his finger to jab Hiccup on his chest. Hiccup grunted in discomfort, but otherwise, didn't move.

^We all start out the same with simple naïve trust.  
Shielded from the many ways that life's not fair or just.^

Hookfang closed his eyes and thought back to the car ride when he was ten, his parents laughing at something he said. Then, light filled the car, making the parents and Hookfang turn to stare in the shock as a truck came at them with a crash.

^But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face.  
If you depend on others, you'll never find your place.^

Hookfang wakes up in the hospital; a doctor and nurses smiling faces were the first thing he sees. Hookfang asks where his parents are and after a couple of moments, the doctor tells Hookfang, leading Hookfang to be sedated because he was screaming and crying in denial.

^And as you take that first step, upon a path that's all your own.  
You see it all so clearly: the best way to survive is all alone.^

Hookfang is brought to foster home to another foster home until he comes face to face with a loving couple who adore until one night when someone breaks in and the couple is killed and sitting in the cell for their murder, Red standing in front of it. Then he remembers Toothless coming and Red welcoming him, ignoring him completely.

^Open up your eyes!  
And see the world from where I stand!  
Me among the mighty; you caged at my command!^

Snapping out of the memories, Hookfang glares at Hiccup. Hookfang gestured to himself. Hookfang pictured Stoick in handcuffs in the newspaper with his name on as the one who caught him.

^Open up your eyes!  
And behold the fading light!  
It's time to grow up and get wise!  
Come now, little one!  
Open up your eyes!^

No more hiding. No more lying. Free from the wrong side of the law. Hookfang couldn't wait for the day. Hookfang backed up and turned away from Hiccup, walking away from the boy.

^Open up your eyes!^

Hookfang closed his eyes as he hit the last note.

Silence. Everything was quiet. So quiet in fact that Hookfang thought Hiccup had left. But then he started hearing weird sounds. Realizing that the sounds coming from behind him, Hookfang turned and what he saw shocked him.

Hiccup was covering his mouth as his shoulder shook, eyes clenched tight. Hiccup opened his eyes, allowing Hookfang to see the mirth in them. This also allowed Hiccup to see Hookfang's shocked expression and that made the dam burst.

Hiccup laughed, holding his chest and hunched in on himself in his laughter, looking like the world itself as just committed the worlds biggest joke in front of him.

This ticked Hookfang off to no end, his face becoming red in anger as he resisted the urge to storm up to Hiccup and instead pointed to him accusingly.

"Why are you laughing!?"

Hearing Hookfang's remark made Hiccup harder for a couple more seconds before finally and slowly stopping. Hiccup looked at Hookfang with a smile, raising his eyebrow.

"You should turn that song around and point it at you and not at me because your the one who needs to listen to it," Hiccup smiles, before frowning.

"If you don't fix your actions towards others, people will get hurt, and in our line of duty, it can also mean our life. Red doesn't only look out for you, she looks out to everyone. She sees everyone as a son and daughter, not just you. Don't think you so special when there are others who have worse fates. My mother wanted to help you all, but she had me to protect and take care of and then she got diagnosed," Hiccup explained.

Hiccup dropped his arms, looking at Hookfang who stared at Hiccup with an emotionless expression.

"If you feel like your being replaced, then why don't you talk to Red. I'm sure she'll tell you that your wrong to think that," Hiccup says.

Suddenly, Red, Toothless, and other Dragon Members ran through the open roof door. Hiccup checked the skylight and saw Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch with Sharpshot, watching him.

Red looked between Hookfang and Hiccup, and seeing the red on Hookfang's jaw made Red narrow her eyes.

"What happened up here," Red ordered.

Hiccup wondered how they knew something happened when he remembered his shout. The Gang probably heard it coming from through the skylight and raced up here. Knowing that it took a couple of minutes to get up here from the lunch room, Hiccup guessed they raced up here as quick as they could when the heard Hiccup shout.

"An argument, a song, and a discussion. That's what happened," Hiccup said, walking towards the door, tossing Hookfang one last glance before looking at Red, "By the way, you should find a way to make coming up to the roof faster, if something bad happened, you might have been too late."

Hiccup ignored the stares he was getting and walked down the stairs. He was halfway to his room when a voice called out to him.

"Hiccup!"

Stopping, Hiccup turned to see Toothless running up to him. Toothless stopped in front of Hiccup, sighing and catching his breath. Hiccup waited for Toothless to catch his breath, because running for minutes, going upstairs, and then down the stairs to catch to up to him would exhaust you.

Once Toothless got his breath back, he looked at Hiccup with such a worried expression that Hiccup felt his heart swell.

"Are you alright? I heard you yelled and you sounded so angry and I...I was...," Toothless blushed, seemly unable to finish what he was saying.

Hiccup smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"You were worried about me," Hiccup said.

Toothless blushed even more and nodded. Hiccup chuckled and started walking again, waving his hand and telling Toothless to follow. Nervously chuckling, Toothless followed Hiccup.

"Red wanted me to tell you that we are going on a mission later. Hookfang is coming along," Toothless says.

Hiccup nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

Stopping outside his room, Hiccup turned towards Toothless with a smile. Toothless turned away, his blush fading.

"Toothless, thank you, for everything. For saving me and for bringing me here," Hiccup said.

Toothless's blush returned with a vengeance. Toothless chuckled nervously and turned towards the wall, rubbing the back of his neck, "Your welcome. Thank you for trusting me and coming with me. You changed things around here Hiccup. Thank you."

With that, Toothless turned and walked away, blushing. Hiccup was also blushing as he went inside his room and closed the door. Sighing, Hiccup slide down his door, resting his head against it.

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. These feelings were so strong now and Hiccup had to do something. So he sang.

_You took a piece of my heart._   
_I never thought that this could fall apart._   
_You said you fell in love._   
_And this was more than I had ever been afraid of!_

Hiccup thought back to his mother and Stoick. Stoick had tricked his mother into marrying him. Said that he loved her. His mother fell in love but ended up growing to hate the very man she fell for.

_Another life, another happy ending cuts like a knife._   
_Another place, another time._   
_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine!_

His mother taught him all she could before she passed, wanting him to be able to live with asking people for help. He hoped one day his mother would fall in love again, but she never did. He guessed it was she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Stoick.

_You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded!_   
_I'm running around but there's no place to hide!_   
_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided!_   
_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?!_

But now that he was feeling things for Toothless. He couldn't run or hide from these feelings and he didn't want to. Hiccup got up and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. But what happened to his mother was still going on in his mind.

_Deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded!_   
_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up!_   
_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided!_   
_How can it be that you're ready for love?!_

Man, he was in deep. Toothless brought almost everything around to him crashing down over these feelings. There was no doubt about what he was feeling towards Toothless. But was he really ready to fall in love?

_Ready for love.  
_ _How can it be that you're ready for love?!_

Now frowning, Hiccup laid down, not knowing what to do. Was he ready or was he not?

_Time will tell._   
_A single day had helped me break this spell._   
_Don't want to be alone._   
_When will I be understood, when is my kingdom to come?_

Only time will tell when he was ready. He couldn't wait to figure out what to do. He didn't want to be alone forever. Toothless was the only one who understood him, the first one beside his mother who made him feel safe.

_Another boy, another life._   
_Another happy ending, and I'll be alive._   
_Another place, another time._   
_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine!_

Toothless was the boy he needed. His mother would have wanted him to have a happy ending. This was his place but was it his time? And will Toothless be there to hold his hand?

_You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded!_   
_I'm running around but there's no place to hide!_   
_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided!_   
_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?!_

Smiling, Hiccup nodded to himself. Of course Toothless would hold his hand. Hiccup would be there for Toothless and Toothless would be there for him. It was as simple as that.

_Deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded!_   
_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up!_   
_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided!_   
_How can it be that you're ready for love?!_

Toothless was the reason was Hiccup here. His mother was the reason Hiccup was alive. Red and her mother were fighting for a reason for everyone. And Hiccup had a reason to be here.

_How can it be that you're ready for love?!  
_ _How can it be that you're ready for love?!_

Was Hiccup ready? Hiccup sure thought he was.

Smiling, Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep, gathering energy for tonight's mission.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

A blonde haired with blue eyes girl put the phone back down in its receiver. She wore a blue shirt, jeans, brown fur boots.

A black haired girl, a blonde haired boy and girl who looked like twins, and a big boy with blonde hair wearing standing around the blonde girl's neck, her hand still on the phone.

The big boy with green eyes wore a brown furry light shirt with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and jeans. He has a thin beard as well.

The black haired girl with green eyes wore a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots.

The blonde haired boy with blue eyes with the girl twin wore a dark greenish-blue shirt, brown sash-like studded belt around the waist, red pants, and green boots with black hardened caps at the knees, three studded thin belts.

The blonde haired girl with blue eyes with the boy twin wore a yellowish-brown shirt and dark blue pants, a red cloth belt around her waist along with green boots like the boys.

"Well, Astrid, news," the black haired girl said.

Astrid looked up, removing her hands from the phone.

"Well, Heather, it seems we are going to the city of Berk Edge. A police chief from the town Outlast, Stoick Haddock called police chief of Berk Edge, Gobber, when saw his son on T.V. We will be going within the hour," Astrid said.

"Uh, what's that gonna do with us," the other blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, we're already busy being Feds and all that work," the blonde boy stated.

Astrid raised her eyebrow, "Chief Stoick believes his son was kidnapped by the Dragon Gang and is being used to get money."

The big blonde spoke up then, "The Dragon Gang! They are led by the Red Death! She is cruel and cunning and kills anyone who messes with her. She and her group seem to have a grudge against the station Stoick works at. The Dragon Gang is said to be cold and merciless."

Astrid nodded and stood up, "Right Fishlegs. And if Hiccup Haddock, the son of Stoick Haddock, is with them, then he is in a world of trouble."

"When was he kidnapped," Heather asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. Stoick never called in until he saw Hiccup on T.V. because he believed Hiccup ran away. Not until members of the Dragon Gang broke into his house, leading Stoick to believe his son was taken by them since he had a break in the night Hiccup disappeared," Astrid explained.

Astrid walked over to her door and grabbed a bag.

"Pack up! We leave within the hour! We should be there by tonight," Astrid ordered.

* * *

**Me: So, expect that?**

**I thought they would fit in if I did that.**

**Hookfang sings 'Open Up Your Eyes' from the My Little Pony: The Movie and Hiccup sings 'Ready For Love' by Cascada.**

**How about Hookfang's background? What did you think about that?**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Now, more on Hookfang's background is gonna be explained.**


	11. Hiccup's And Red's Relief

**Me:** **So, I'm glad that you guys like my story so much.**

**But now we have no time to waste.**

**Get to the story!**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic  
_ Toothless - Underlined  
Red - **Bold  
** Hookfang - ^Word^ **  
**

* * *

Hiccup winced as Meatlug applied some ointment to his forehead. Meatlug mumbled an apology, to which Hiccup just waved her off, understanding that Meatlug couldn't help that it hurt.

Getting the info they needed ended up being a bust. Not only was there no information there, Hookfang decided that it was Hiccup's fault that they wasted their time because Hiccup was the one who told them about the place. Toothless defended Hiccup but ended up having Hookfang turn on him.

Red tried to tell Hookfang to stop, but he ignored her and continued. Hookfang actually had gotten Toothless so mad that Toothless struck him, drawing the police attention onto them, leading for them to run off. However, only Red, Hookfang, Toothless, and Hiccup were able to escape.

Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch were among two others who were ending up getting caught, leading Red, Toothless, and Hiccup along with a guilty Hookfang to save them before the Stoick or his followers showed up. They succeeded, getting a couple of injuries, but got away.

Hiccup replayed what happened in his head.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Stormfly growled, finding nothing of interest in the cupboards._

_"Nothing in here. No secret compartment or anything," Stormfly said, getting up to look at some place else. Toothless grumbled his agreement from where he was._

_"Nothing on the computer," Meatlug said, Hiccup on the computer right next to her._

_Barf and Belch were on lookout duty along with some other members in this huge office space for an old friend of Stoick's, Gobber the Police Chef of Berk Edge. They were friends in high school and kept in contact over the years even though they spilt apart after they graduated._

_Hiccup remembers meeting Gobber only a couple times, his mother meeting Gobber only twice. The chances of Gobber even knowing what Stoick does is low, unless Stoick told him of his plans from the start, so it's a 50/50 with a risk._

_Red sighed, shaking her head, "There's nothing here. Best we head back. Look's like Gobber doesn't have anything of interest as of yet."_

_Hiccup was gonna reply when Meatlug nudged his shoulder. Seeing that Meatlug was pointing something out to him, Hiccup looked at what she found and gestured her to print it seconds later._

_"Got something," Toothless asked._

_"Gobber remembers my face. He must have seen me on T.V. and called Stoick. Gobber called the Feds in an attempt to 'save' me. And here I was hoping he wouldn't remember me," Hiccup said._

_That's when Hookfang spoke up._

_"All because of your foolish choice to sing in front of camera's," Hookfang hissed._

_Hiccup sighed. He had hoped Hookfang would at least consider what he said, but it turns out he hadn't._

_"Hookfang, I did what I do best to help the Dragon Gang. I know the risks, but I got the money you guy's needed. Didn't anything I say to you register in that head of yours? Don't you understand that I'm on your side," Hiccup said._

_"Don't try and change the subject. Because of you, we are here. You led us to an office that has nothing in it that could help us. A goose chase. To some friend of your father's," Hookfang snarled._

_Hiccup growled, getting out of his seat to look at Hookfang._

_"Don't call him that. I hate him being called my father. Why do you treat me like an enemy when I'm not," Hiccup growled quietly, trying to keep his voice down._

_"Because you are. Everyone in league or related to Stoick is the enemy. You should not be here when you're just as bad as him. Taking over things that are not yours," Hookfang snarled._

_That was when Toothless jumped in._

_"Hookfang! Hiccup is not Stoick! Stop acting this way," Toothless yelled in a whisper._

_Hookfang turned to Toothless then._

_"Shut up! You have no room to speak," Hookfang said louder than the first couple times._

_"Hookfang, that's enough," Red ordered but was ignored._

_"Stoick should have killed you along with your mother when she killed your supposed abusive father four years ago! But instead, he let you live out of an impossible scenario and now your here, on the top with eyes on everything! Sounds like to me your in league with him as well," Hookfang roared._

_Everyone gasped, Red and Hiccup stared in horror at what was said, and Toothless turned red with his face taking on an expression of anger. Toothless clutched his fists, not wanting to strike and draw unwanted attention to them. He was succeeding until Hookfang said one last thing that made him lose it._

_"Don't try replacing your mother with Red!"_

_Toothless reared his fist back and punched Hookfang square on the jaw. Hookfang went sailing back, banging into the bookshelf behind him, the objects falling to the floor. Toothless went to step forward but Hiccup was there, keeping Toothless back._

_Hookfang went to attack Toothless, but then Red was in front of him, grabbing him by the front and glaring at him. She looked very displeased and angry._

_"Hookfang, you and I are gonna have words when we get back," Red said._

_Hookfang huffed, thinking that Red was on his side with what he accused Toothless and Hiccup. Red saw this and opened her mouth to object that it was him she was mad at when a noise from the doors made her whip towards them._

_The doors opened, revealing policemen and woman holding up their guns._

_"Freeze! Stay where you are," a policeman yelled._

_Toothless, forgetting his anger for Hookfang and remembered what Hiccup and Meatlug uncovered, grabbed Hiccup, turning him so his was pressing against his chest and hands behind his back._

_"Don't shoot! We got a hostage," Toothless yelled._

_Getting over his shock and seeing what Toothless was doing, Hiccup struggled, only for Red to walk up and grab his chin, forcing him still. Red silently grabbed Hiccup's gun, his mothers, from behind his back and making it look like she was taking it out from behind her back, pointed it at the police._

_"Don't want to risk hitting him, now don't we," Red said, looking at the police._

_Even though the Dragon Gang didn't want to do this, they wanted to prevent a shootout. So seeing the police slowly dropped their guns and step away from the door when Red motioned them to move made them all mentally breath a sigh of relief._

_Everything didn't go wrong until Red and Toothless got to a corner and some police jumped them._

_Hiccup let out a yelp when he was pulled away from Toothless and Red, police jumping in front of him, protecting him from the 'enemy' when in reality they were separating him from his friends._

_Alerted_ _to Hiccup's shout and the sudden appearance of police, the Dragon Gang broke into action, such as fleeing from the police._

_Toothless wedged himself between the police and grabbed Hiccup and made for the window. Toothless and Hiccup covered their faces as they jumped out of the window. Landing, Hiccup and Toothless hissed at the cuts they now had, Hiccup sporting a cut on his forehead._

_Seeing them escape, Red and Hookfang made for the window and jumped through. The others tried, but the police caught on to what they were doing_ _and blocked the others from escaping, arresting them._

_Seeing that they had to flee because cops were coming out of the window, Toothless, Hiccup, Red, and Hookfang fled into the alleys, taking many turns to lose the cops on their tail._

_Once they were far enough, Hiccup turned towards Hookfang, who was glaring in his direction. Suspecting that Hookfang was putting the blame on him, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him and Hookfang burst once again._

_"Stop looking at me! It's your fault the other's were captured," Hookfang snarled._

_That was it. Hiccup speed walked over and punched Hookfang in the face. Then he grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face against the brick wall of the alley, breaking Hookfang's nose. As Hookfang groaned and fell to the groan, Hiccup backed up and glared. Red and Toothless stood and watched, not helping even when Hookfang turned to them._

_Hiccup walked forward and reached down, picking Hookfang up by his collar and seethed at him, truly angry. Hiccup hated being angry because it reminded him of his father and apparently Red, Toothless, and Hookfang to because they flinched._

_"STOP PUTTING THE BLAME ON OTHERS HOOKFANG," Hiccup screamed._

_Hookfang flinched back, trying to get away, but to no prevail._

_"You're the reason they were captured! You're the reason the police caught us! You're the reason they were drawn to us! If you just stayed quiet instead of continuing we would have been safe. But no, you just had to get all that out on the wrong person! Maybe you don't understand, but Red treats us all like a son or daughter, not just you! It appears to me that everything you said about Toothless taking everything you had should be turned around! You didn't have to distance yourself from Red and everyone else, but you did! Didn't anything I say to you enter that head of yours?! Guess not because you're still acting like a brat you are not getting his way," Hiccup exclaimed._

_Hiccup released Hookfang, the teen landing on the ground with a grunt. Hookfang looked up at Hiccup in shock. Hiccup just glared down at Hookfang._

_"Stop believing your foolishness. Not everything is centered around you. Your the cause and you did the effect, now live with the consequence of your actions," Hiccup said._

_Hiccup turned and walked away, exiting the ally._

_"Hiccup, where are you going," Toothless asked._

_"Going to rescue the others. I', noting leaving them there," Hiccup said._

_"Wait for me," Toothless said, racing after Hiccup._

_Red stared, watching the two walk off. Hearing noise from Hookfang, Red turned to see him getting up. Hookfang still had a shocked look in his eyes as he turned his gaze to look at Red._

_"Red," Hookfang started but stopped when Red held up her hand._

_"He's right, Hookfang. I saw your look back there. You thought I was gonna defend you. And what would you do if I didn't? Blame them? Hookfang, I didn't save you because I needed a son, I saved you because didn't want you to go to jail for something you didn't do. Yes, what happened to you was horrible, but Toothless lost his parents because his parent was gonna exposed him and now, their labeled, dead '_ _conspiracy_ _theorists'. Toothless nearly escaped that same fate, but he is still labeled the same as his parents," Red explained._

_Hookfang gasped, not having on known that. Red shook her head and smiled sadly at Hookfang._

_"You let your anger and hate for Stoick cloud you. The rest of us feel the same as you, but we don't let it cloud our thoughts. Hiccup may share Stoick's blood and while some may be hesitant around him because of it, he is very kind and compassionate. Did you know that his mother was never let out of the house and she couldn't do anything when her son was beaten up? Valka died in the hospital and Hiccup was the one with her. Hiccup's face was the last thing Valka saw before she died. The scar on Hiccup's chin, that came from Stoick back-handing him when they got home that day," Red says._

_Hookfang looked down, not wanting to look Red in the eyes anymore. Red walked forward and gently raised Hookfang's head to look at his face. Hookfang looked at her, regret and shame in his eyes._

_"Hiccup has a lot of reasons to hate Stoick like the rest of us," Red states._

_Hookfang stays silent after that, but he followed Red to catch up to Hiccup and Toothless. Breaking back into the building was hard since they almost got caught, but they managed to catch up to Hiccup and Toothless, who were breaking the others out of their jail cells._

_However, well they were exciting, Hookfang noticed a policeman had seen them and was making a move towards Toothless, who was helping a Dragon Member with a sprained ankle walk. Hookfang jumped the policeman and ended up with a black eye._

_Red had knocked the policeman out and helped Hookfang move as they made their escape._

* * *

**End Flashback**

When they got back, Hookfang waited until everyone got treated before letting himself be treated. He still hasn't said a word but "I'm sorry" to Toothless and Hiccup. Hookfang just sat there, silent and looking guilty.

Sharpshot was sitting between Toothless and Hiccup, his head resting on Hiccup's shoulder as he held Toothless's hand.

Toothless watched Hookfang leaned against the wall, his eye's facing away from everyone else. What Hookfang said angered and hurt him and great deal, but now that he calmed down a bit, Toothless saw that Hookfang was now hating himself for what he said.

Sighing, Toothless wondered how to get Hookfang out of his self-hate when an idea came to him. Smiling, he whispered into Hiccup's ear who smiled and nodded. Hiccup got up and walked over to Red. A couple of words were exchanged before Red smiled, giving a nod.

Toothless released Sharpshot's hand and got up. Opening his mouth, he started to sing.

My hands are tied, they're going numb.   
I don't know where they've brought me.   
My throat's torn raw from all my screams, but no one can hear me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Toothless. Hookfang, hearing Toothless sing, stopped his thinking and looked up. Hookfang grew surprised at seeing Toothless stare at him.

In the dark, it seems I lose my dignity.   
Between the pain and tears, there's only fear.

Toothless smiled and walked over to Hookfang. Hookfang gasped, shocked at Toothless came close to him and to what he was doing.

**Escape!**   
_(We don't want to save ourselves!)_   
**We will not be contained!**   
_(Let's fly away with all the angels!)_   
**We're breaking out tonight!**

Red joined in, singing loud. Hiccup joined in as well, smiling. Hookfang turned to look at the two. The same two people he angered and disappointed. But it seemed they had forgiven him, but why did they after what he had done when he can't forgive himself?

^Searching for a crack of light but it seems to be changing.  
Is the sun leaving the sky or is it me that is fading.  
In the dark unseen, I know you search for me.  
I feel you drawing near.  
You fight my fear.^

Hookfang joined in, uncertainty in his eyes. He looked at Red and Hiccup, seeing nothing but understanding and gentleness. What did he do to deserve that? Hookfang turned to look at Toothless, who gave him a single nod. That was when Hookfang realized it.

**Escape!**   
_(We don't want to save ourselves!)_   
**We will not be contained!**   
_(Let's fly away with all the angels!)_   
**We're breaking out tonight!**

All this time he was afraid of Stoick taking away something from him. He distanced himself once he saw Toothless was moving to the top, but when Hiccup came he distanced himself even more. His fear made him believe Hiccup was gonna take everything away as Stoick did with him. But Toothless and Hiccup did nothing but try and get close to him, and he turned them away. They were right, it was his fault.

**Fear is not our master anymore!**   
**Run with me!  
Escape!**   
**We're breaking out tonight!**

Hookfang looked at Red, who was now staring at everyone else along with Hiccup. She rescued him just like everyone else. She helped him move along, but at the same time, she helped others. He wasn't the only one that needed her.

_This is our time!_   
**We can't let our fear define us!**   
_This is our time!_   
**From this nightmare we're reborn!**   
_This is our time!_   
**This is our time to escape!**

And Sharpshot, he reminded Hookfang of him when his birth parents were alive. The Hookfang now came to be over the years of one foster house to another and then the loss of a family willing to adopt them. Hookfang had hardened over those hurtful years, but Sharpshot didn't change. Sharpshot ran when Hookfang didn't, it made Hookfang in envy that he didn't do the same thing. But Sharpshot was still a kid and should be given a chance. Hookfang saw that now.

**We will not be contained!**   
_(Let's fly away with all the angels!)_   
**We're breaking out tonight!**   
**Fear is not our master anymore!**   
**Run with me, escape!**   
**We're breaking out tonight!**

Why did it take something like what happened tonight to make him see? Make him see his own mistakes that were blind to him. Make him see that he was hurting the ones who were his family. After tonight, Hookfang promised that he wouldn't do that anymore. Hiccup was right in that regard. He needed to let people in again and stop thinking about himself and his side of the story.

**You're not hopeless.**   
_(This is our time!)_ **  
You're not worthless.  
** **You are loved.**

"Understand now," Toothless said, leaning against the wall next to Hookfang.

Hookfang looked at Toothless. He was shocked that Toothless was speaking to him after what he said to him. Toothless smiled, waiting for Hookfang to speak.

_(This is our time!)  
_ **We can't let our fear define us!  
** _(This is our time!)  
_ **You're not hopeless.  
** **You're not worthless.  
** **You are loved.**

Hookfang nodded.

"Yes, I understand now. The way I treated everyone wasn't fair when they had even worst things happen to them. I'm not anything special."

Toothless snorted, "Hookfang we're all special in our own right. We're not any different from each other."

_(This is our time!)_ **  
** **From this nightmare we're reborn!**   
_(This is our time!)  
_ **You're not hopeless.  
** **You're not worthless.  
** _(We don't want to save ourselves!)_ **  
** **You are loved.**

Hookfang bit his lip, looking at Toothless, "I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have hurt that way."

Toothless huffed and smirked, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten over it a while ago because I realized it wasn't what my parents would want. Your parents and the family who was gonna adopt you wouldn't either."

Hookfang sighed, nodding his head.

_(This is our time!)_   
_(Let's fly away with all the angels!)_   
_(This is our time!)  
_ **You're not hopeless.  
** **You're not worthless.  
** **You are loved.  
** _(We don't want to save ourselves!)_

Hookfang looked at Sharpshot.

"The new kid, Sharpshot," Hookfang started. Toothless turned his head to look at Hookfang, waiting to hear what he said.

"He reminds me so much of myself when my birth parents were alive. I guess I was in envy that he ran and got away while I just stood there and got arrested for something I didn't do. It was wrong to do that to the kid."

Toothless raised an eyebrow.

_(This is our time!)_ **  
** **From this nightmare we're reborn!  
** _(Let's fly away with all the angels!)_   
_(This is our time!)  
_ **You're not hopeless.  
** **You're not worthless.  
** **You are loved.  
** _(We don't want to save ourselves!)_

Hookfang looked at Hiccup now.

"When Hiccup came here, I believed that since he was Stoick's son he would be just like him. But I couldn't have been more wrong in that regard. I guess he's more like his mother his father, and I didn't see that."

Hookfang finally looked at Red.

"When Red saved me, I had given up and it was she who told me to keep going. I let her down so much and I didn't even see it until now. I'm gonna fix my mistakes to make her proud of me again."

_(This is our time!)  
_ **From this nightmare we're reborn!**

Toothless laughed as Hiccup finished singing, letting Red take over.

**You're not hopeless.  
** **You're not worthless.  
** **You are loved.  
** **Don't give up.  
** **This is your time.**

"Oh Hookfang, you already made her proud. Seeing you want to fix your mistakes makes her smile," Toothless says.

Hookfang smiled and turned to look at Toothless.

"Forgive me and start over," Hookfang asked, holding his hand out.

Toothless smiled and took Hookfang's hand, "Let's start over."

As everyone clapped over the song that was just sung, Toothless and Hookfang finally resolved the rivalry and hated they had for each other. After all, they were family now, best they get along as much as they could. Red and Hiccup couldn't have been more proud.

And finally, relieved.

* * *

**Me: So, how many of you are relieved the tension between Hookfang and Tooth** **less?**

**I had to end it, but that doesn't any other tension isn't coming!**

**The sung Toothless, Red, Hiccup, and Hookfang sung was 'Escape' by Fireflight.**

**Hopefully, this long chapter made up for the chapter I missed getting out last week!**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Hiccup's Warning

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**WHAT AM I SAYING?** **OF COURSE YOU ALL WILL!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic  
_ Video - _Italic_

* * *

**Berk Edge Police Station**

Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut stood in silent shock as they watched police clean up broken glass.

"What happened here," Heather wondered, asking the question the others were wondering.

"The Dragon Gang happened," a man said, walking up to them.

The man had a prosthetic hand and foot, but they were fully functional. He smiled at the group.

"Names Gobber, police Chief of Berk Edge," Gobber said, holding out his hand.

Astrid walked up and shook Gobber's hand, well, fake hand. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"Astrid Hofferson, the group leader. Thank you for having us come and help you," Astrid gestured to her team, "This is Heather Berserker, expert undercover agent, Fishlegs Ingerman, expert computer and hacker expert, and twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, sabotage and interrogation experts."

After her team gave their own greetings, Astrid turned back to Gobber.

"Now what happened here," Astrid asked.

Gobber sighed, looking at the police station as his policemen and woman work together to clean up the mess.

"The Dragon Gang broke into the station and into my office when I wasn't here. Nothing was moved, but they could after putting everything back where it was to prevent suspension. But my computer was broken into, implying they have a hacker in their group. They also printed a page out, which turns out to be a paper of you guy's coming here. So they know you're here," Gobber explained.

The Feds frowned, knowing they lost their chance of surprise.

"Do you know what they were looking for," Ruffnut asked.

Gobber shook his head, not knowing himself.

"Did you catch any of them," Tuffnut asked.

Gobber sighed, "Not anymore we don't. We were able to catch a couple of them, but some escaped. They came back and freed their captured comrades. Not that we couldn't do anything about it either even if we wanted to."

"Why's that," Fishlegs asked.

Gobber looked at them, "They had a hostage with them. They took the hostage back with them."

The Feds looked at each other. Could the hostage be the son of the other Police Cheif? Astrid turned to look at Gobber.

"Show us the tape."

Gobber nodded and led them into the building. Another man was standing by the Control Room and he stood up straight when he saw Gobber. When gestured to the man.

"This is Stoick Haddock, police Chief of the town Outlast. He arrived shortly before you did," Gobber says.

Stoick nodded his head, "Thank you for coming and for your help in trying to save my son from the Dragon Gang. I can only hope my son is holding out strong for a rescue."

Astrid nodded, "Likewise. Now, the tape?"

"Of course. To let you know, we didn't get to look at it yet. We were waiting for your arrival," Gobber showed them in, closing the door behind him. After everyone was ready, Gobber turned to the man in front of the computers and nodded his head. Taking that as permission, the man nodded his head.

_For a few seconds, nothing was happening, a recording of the station's back door. Then, the back door opened and the head of a man peaked through. After looking around, the man entered, waving a hand behind him as he started walking down the hall, looking everywhere._

_Then, a woman entered the frame, along with a red-haired boy who walked with the others and a black haired boy, who stayed by the woman's side._

Stoick tensed up and muttered, "Red Death."

"So that's Red Death," Astrid and her group looked at each other as Gobber paused the video.

"How about anyone else," Fishlegs asked.

Stoick pointed to the red-haired boy, a blonde haired girl, a girl with brownish red hair, two boys who looked like twins with green hair with one having red highlights while the other had blue highlights, and to the boy with black hair.

"Hookfang Nightmare; murdered his foster parents. Shame, they were gonna take him in as well. Stormfly Nadder; a thief and wanted for aggravated assault. She is one of the two who broke into my house the second time. Meatlug Gronckle; she hacked into our police station flies and threaten to give her money in return unless we wanted them posted all over the web. Twins Barf and Belch Zippleback; caused a lot of destruction and wanted for property damage and damage to the station, among other things. However, that boy," Stoick explained, pointing right at the black haired boy.

"Toothless Fury; parents were conspiracy theorists and they were killed, Toothless running away. He broke into my house the second time with Stormfly, taking my wife's Black Scale Necklace and her gun. Only Hiccup knew that they were there and now I believe my son didn't run away as I believed, but kidnapped. Toothless is very deadly and would kill others, just like Red Death. There's no record of surviving him because no one who crossed him walked away alive," Stoick stated.

Nodding at this information, Gobber motioned for the video to begin again.

_As most of the Dragon Gang walked away, Toothless stay by the door, seemly talking to someone. That person was revealed as they stepped into the station, Toothless closing the door behind him._

Stoick gasped, "Hiccup!"

The Feds looked at each other. That was Stoick's son?

_They watched as Toothless and Hiccup caught up with the others, Toothless leaving Hiccup by Red and as pick locked the door to Gobber's office. Once there, the Dragon Gang searched the room Barf and Belch on guard duty. Hiccup walked over to Meatlug by the computer when she gestured for him. Minutes go by until Stormfly says something, Meatlug also says something. Red is seen shaking her head, clearly displeased. Then Meatlug tapped Hiccup's shoulder and pointed to the screen. Hiccup says something as Meatlug prints whatever has on screen._

"Must be when they realized we were coming," Heather says, Astrid nodding in agreement.

_Then Hookfang spoke and whatever he said caused Hiccup to sigh and talk back to Hookfang. Hookfang seemed to get angrier at the response Hiccup gave him and said something else, which caused Hiccup to look angry and speak again with narrowed eyes. Hookfang now looked angrier at what Hiccup said back to him._

_That was when Toothless jumped in, saying something to Hookfang. Whatever he said made Hookfang turn to him and talk back at what was said. Red said something aimed at Red but seemed to be ignored as Hookfang seemed to yell something else. The Dragon Gang seemed to be shocked at whatever he said, Toothless becoming angry and face turning red._

_Hookfang said one more thing before Toothless reared his hand back and punched Hookfang on the jaw, making Hookfang fell into the bookshelf behind him. Hiccup then stopped Toothless from walking towards Hookfang while Red stopped Hookfang. Red seemed to say something as Hookfang looked at her._

Astrid and her team hoped Hiccup wasn't gonna get hurt by someone who murdered his foster parents, but was shocked when Toothless seemed to protect Hiccup. And why would Hiccup try and stop a fight between his kidnappers and not use that as a chance to escape? Unless he had no choice but to stay.

_Seconds after that, the Dragon Gang turned towards the door as it slammed open, policemen and woman holding their guns at them, one of them yelling something. It was then Toothless grabbed Hiccup, forcing his hands behind his back and in front of him, yelling something back at the police officer._

_Hiccup struggled in Toothless's hold, but Red Death walked up and forced Hiccup to be still by grabbing his chin, taking a gun out from behind her and speaking to the police._

Stoick growled, "That's my wife's gun she's using."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Stoick. Shouldn't he more worried about the fact Hiccup was being used as a shield by the two most dangerous members of the Dragon Gang instead of his wife's gun?

_The police dropped their guns and moved away from the door when Red motioned them to. Red and Toothless led and captive Hiccup out the door, leading the other Dragon members away and around the corner. However, when they got to the corner, a policeman jumped out and pulled Hiccup away from Red and Toothless._

_This drove the Dragon Gang and the police into action. The police shielded Hiccup from the Dragon Gang, but Toothless managed to get through and grab Hiccup. Toothless pulled Hiccup over to the window, both of them covering their faces as they jumped out it. Then, after that, Red and Hookfang jump out of the window before the police blocked the others from doing the same._

The recording ends there.

"We don't have a recording of the outside. The Dragon Gang appeared to have broken the one by the back door and the front door camera was broken earlier today by a repairman who fell off his ladder," Gobber said.

"So, Hiccup's alive, but being used as a hostage," Astrid said, rubbing her chin.

"There's got to be a way to get him away from the Dragon Gang," Fishlegs says.

"Yes, please, I need to save my son," Stoick pleads, looking desperate.

Gobber rubbed his chin before making a loud, "Yes!", and turn to look at Stoick and the Feds.

"The Dragon Gang is known for hanging out at a certain club. We can't arrest them or anything while there, but if Hiccup is there, it is a chance to get him out of their hands."

* * *

**Hours Later**

The Feds found themselves in hoodies outside the club. Walking inside, they seated themselves at a table near a wall and begun looking around to see if they could find Hiccup. They saw everyone but the boy they were trying to find. Then, someone moved at Astrid's right.

Looking, Astrid's eyes widen when she saw Hiccup get up from a table, leading to a hallway. Getting up, Astrid motioned for her team to follow her as they made their way over to follow him. They followed him up the stairs and up to the roof, where they lost him.

The group was confused. How did they lose him?

A click all too familiar to them comes from behind, making them whip around to see what was there and they all froze in shock. Hiccup was standing there, his mother's guns in his hands and a smile on his face.

"I know a cop or Fed when I see one. I share blood with one, unfortunately," Hiccup said, shutting the door that they all came out of, "Now, who are you?"

Astrid held up her hands.

"Astrid, I'm a Fed, as are my friends, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tiffnut, and Heather. We're here to help you get away from the Dragon Gang who kidnapped you. Drop the gun, and come with us, Hiccup. We'll get you to safely and back to your father," Astrid says.

Hiccup snorts before he laughs, shaking his head.

"Oh my gods, this is rich! My 'father' sent you after me?! To save me after being 'kidnapped'?! What a laugh! Do think he actually 'cares' for me?! It makes me so happy! On second thought, not," Hiccup laughed, raising a hand to his head.

The Feds looked at each other, beyond confused. Why was Hiccup acting like this? Shouldn't he be happy he was being rescued? Hiccup noticed their looks and smirked.

"Look, here, alright. I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away," Hiccup said.

"Ran away? Why," Fishlegs asked.

"That doesn't matter. Come with us Hiccup. You're not safe here," Tuffnut said.

"We can offer you protection," Ruffnut added.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the two and snorted, giving a chuckle, "Please. I'm not going anywhere. I'm safer than I ever have been and I already have protection."

"Huh," was the collective answer Hiccup got at his reply. To which, Hiccup laughed and opened his mouth, starting to sing.

_I know your intentions; I've seen the way you work._   
_You love destruction; you love pouring on the hurt._   
_I used to chase you, but now I hate you._   
_I'm safe inside the light, so go on do your worst._

Hiccup closed his eyes, remembering when his mother spoke of Stoick's ways. How Stoick destroyed her and other people's lives. His mother used to chase Stoick around in love, but when his true colors were revealed, she all but hated him. His mother was safe now, away from Stoick and couldn't be touched by him anymore.

_I know your intentions; I've seen the way you work._   
_You love destruction; you love pouring on the hurt._   
_I used to chase you, but now I hate you._   
_I'm safe inside the light, so go on do your worst, your worst._

Hiccup knew how Stoick planned. He saw how Stoick destroy lives. Hiccup wasn't gonna him, but he sure did hate Stoick with all of his living being. Opening his eyes, Hiccup looked at the Feds, who appeared shocked that Hiccup was singing and gave them a smile.

_I, I am stronger than you think!_   
_I believe you'll never get the best of me!_   
_No, I don't buy the lies you sell!_   
_My heart belongs to someone else!_   
_I, I am stronger, stronger than you think!_

He wasn't some person in need of help. These Feds wouldn't get the best of him if that's what they are trying to do. Heck, Hiccup doesn't even believe the lies that they are unknowingly saying out of their mouths. His heart was free and no one was gonna put it back in chains. He has power right here and he was gonna show these Feds what he is made of.

_I'm tasting freedom, something you will never know._   
_Just give up now 'cause you will never have control._   
_My life is paid for so what are you here for?_   
_I'm safe inside the light so leave me alone, alone._

Hiccup walked forward, not lowering the gun but pulled it in closer to himself, still aiming at the Feds. Astrid made and grab for the gun, but Hiccup dodged, putting the gun in Astrid's face, making her freeze. Astrid froze and looked up at Hiccup, who smirked down at her. Hiccup backed up, moving the gun away from Astrid's face, but kept it pointed out at the Feds.

_I, I am stronger than you think!_   
_I believe you'll never get the best of me!_   
_No, I don't buy the lies you sell!_   
_My heart belongs to someone else!_   
_I, I am stronger, stronger than you think!_

Hiccup raised his free hand and gestured to himself. He then used that hand to point at the group of Feds. Hiccup shook his head, closing his eyes. The Feds looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Hiccup dropped his hand, opening his eyes again to look at the Feds, smiling.

_I know your intentions; I've seen the way you work._   
_Since you love destruction, this is gonna hurt._

Hiccup slowly walked around the Feds, only stopping when he was next to Astrid. Hiccup leaned in as he sang, making Astrid lean back at the sudden move.

_I, I am stronger than you think!_   
_I believe you'll never get the best of me!_   
_No, I don't buy the lies you sell!_   
_My heart belongs to someone else!_   
_I, I am stronger, stronger than you think!_

Hiccup grinned, looking at Astrid with a smirk. He leaned away from Astrid. He shook his head at her. Backing up, Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, Heather, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Hiccup nodded at them, slowly lowering the gun.

_I, I am stronger, I am stronger!_   
_I believe!_   
_I, I am stronger, stronger than you think!_

Astrid stepped forward, but Hiccup turned the gun on her again, making him roll his eyes. Really? This girl didn't know when to quit.

_I used to chase you, but now I hate you._   
_I'm safe inside the light, so go on do your worst._

Hiccup backed up so he was near the door. Hiccup slowly put the gun back where it was on him behind his back.

"Now do you see? I don't need saving," Hiccup said.

Before the Feds could resort, Toothless appeared at the door, grinning and crossing his arms.

"Well, Hiccup, done with your fun? We got to get going. We've been called back," Toothless said, having on following the Feds when he saw them follow Hiccup up the stairs to the roof.

"Got it," Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless before looking at the shocked Feds. He knew that no matter what they believed, they deserved a warning at least.

"Listen. Stoick isn't what he seems to be. He's a dirty lair. You and your team should watch your backs around him. If you get in his way or cross him, you just might end up like them. He'll ruin you," Hiccup warned.

Then, Hiccup and Toothless ran down the stairs together. The warning shocking them for a few seconds, the group chased after the two. Only when they got to front doors and out onto the sidewalk, Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut looked at each other, confusion and shock in their eyes.

What was Hiccup warning them about his own father?

* * *

**Me: So? You guy's like?**

**I really hope you do like it!**

**The song Hiccup sung was 'Stronger' by Fireflight.**

**See ya all in the next chapter!**


	13. Hiccup's Choice

**Me: I'm not gonna say anything.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**See ya!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless - Underlined

* * *

**Dragon Gang Base**

When Toothless and Hiccup returned, the air of the place wasn't great. People were sighing, upset and rather not talkative. The others weren't very talkative, just preferring short sentences and one words. Red was distant, not really her caring self.

Hiccup was confused, not understanding what was going on. Toothless, however, seemed to know what was going on and sighed.

"I guess I need to tell you about this. When new people are framed by Stoick, Red learns this by a mole for us, it makes us all upset. We hate that more people are suffering, but we also hate the fact that we can't do anything about it besides breaking them out and having them hide with us," Toothless side.

"Yeah, your right about that," Red said, looking at them from where she sat, "They are being held in Stoick's police station. However, I also know that it only takes half an hour for Stoick to return to his station with help, less with the sirens on. Breaking people out is harder then it looks when you need to make sure no one gets hurt. What we need to someone to distract the cops here so we don't have to worry about back up."

"Let me handle the distraction," Hiccup said, "You get those people out of there and to here."

"Will you be alright," Toothless asked, worried.

Hiccup smiled, but this time, there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Doing what he did for the Dragon Gang was great, but he was going to a place where Stoick was. It was a bit on the worry side, quite honestly.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup said, blushing at little before looking over at Meatlug, "Meatlug, would be mind teaching how to quick hack?"

* * *

**Later**

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his head. What was he gonna do? Sure, he went to places to people loyal to his father, allowing them information on those bad people and the truth about the people who were framed, but going back to someplace he just was at and was almost handed back to his so-called father?

It was insane! Suicide even! But Hiccup refused to let the others risk getting caught. He wasn't gonna let his new family get hurt!

Toothless watched Hiccup from where he was from the door to the roof. The roof seemed to be a place where Hiccup loved to be in when the weather was good.

Toothless knew that Hiccup was afraid, possibly even scared to do what he was doing. He was going alone, the only back up he was gonna have was a ride back to base. Nothing else but that was that was only risky it was.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped, turning to look at Toothless. Toothless nudged his head.

"Time to go. I'm your ride there and back. We're taking my car."

Hiccup nodded and followed Toothless out to his car. It was silent on the wat there, both of them not saying a word in the car. Hiccup because if his unease and Toothless because of his unease as well. Both of them weren't sure what to say.

Toothless glanced over at Hiccup and sighed. He was scared Hiccup might get caught, but he wanted Hiccup not be afraid about what he was gonna do. As much as Hiccup says he hated Stoick, he was also afraid of him, his anger just overcame all fear when faced with Stoick.

Then an idea came to him. Hiccup felt calm when he sang because it reminded him of his mother, so maybe someone singing to him would help him.

Giving it a shot, Toothless opened his mouth and started to sing.

I will run alone tonight without you by my side.   
I guess you had a place you had to get to.   
I know your eyes, I know inside, the walls you hide behind.   
And I saw the truth inside the real you.

Toothless looked over at Hiccup. Hiccup had jumped when Toothless started singing, turning to look at him. Hiccup was like him Toothless realized, they might not have to the same reason on being here, but the same person caused those reasons. But seeing Hiccup bravely stand up for them, it shows Toothless who Hiccup is.

Because I know you're lost when you run away!   
Into the same black holes and black mistakes!   
Taking all my will just to run alone!   
When are you coming home?!

Toothless looked away from Hiccup, making a turn with his car to the left. It seemed that they were always running, to or from. Toothless ran alone for a while before Red found him and Hiccup was alone with his mother and for a year with Stoick. He needed a place to call home.

Even if the sky does fall!   
Even if they take it all!   
There's no pain that I won't go through!   
Even if I have to die for you!

Toothless stopped his car at a light and turned to Hiccup. Hiccup watched Toothless with wide eyes, shocked at what was happening. Toothless smiled at Hiccup, nodding his head. Hiccup gasped, shocked and a bit flustered.

And when all the fires burn!   
When everything is overturning!   
There's no thing that I won't go through!   
Even if I have to die for you!

Stoick has set a wildfire, controlling everything that he could. Their lives were so overturned. But Toothless refused to see Hiccup give up like some people who Stoick framed had. They had handed themselves over because they have given up about proving that they were innocent.

One day the Earth will open wide and I'll follow you inside.   
Cause the only hell I know is without you.   
Someday when galaxies collide, we'll be lost on different skies.   
I will send my rocket ship to find you.

Toothless turned his head to start driving again. Hiccup blushed, looking out of the window on his side. Toothless didn't like being separated from Hiccup during this, but what choice did he have? But he'll be there for Hiccup even if he has to disobey Red's orders about back up.

Because I know you're lost when you run away!   
Into the same black holes and black mistakes!   
Taking all my will just to run alone!   
Until I bring you home!

Hiccup smiled, calming down at hearing Toothless sing. But he refused to let Toothless risk his life for his. Hiccup will do this alone if it means Toothless wouldn't get hurt, refused it to happen! Toothless stopped at another light and reached over, taking Hiccup's hand into his.

Even if the sky does fall!   
Even if they take it all!   
There's no pain that I won't go through!   
Even if I have to die for you!

Hiccup looked down at Toothless's hand holding his. Hiccup remembered when Toothless confronted him when Hiccup first performed. He remembered when he first started having feelings for Toothless. Now he was beginning to wonder if Toothless felt the same way.

And when all the fires burn!   
When everything is overturning!   
There's no thing that I won't go through!   
Even if I have to die for you!

Toothless lifted their hands, smiling at Hiccup softly. Hiccup smiled at their joined hands. Toothless was someone would do anything for him, Hiccup realized and Hiccup would do the same for him. Slowly, Hiccup looked up at Toothless.

And if the sun grows cold for you along the way!   
And if the stars don't line to light the way!   
And when you fall away and crash back down below!   
I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow in your afterglow!   
And I'll bring you home!

Toothless gripped Hiccup's hand tighter. Hiccup smiled, he couldn't even imagine that this would have happened in his future, but it did. His future, something he didn't know, but as long as Toothless was in it, he would be fine. Toothless would never have guessed this is where his life would have ended up, but he didn't want Hiccup to leave it. Toothless moved their joined hands to his heart.

Even if the sky does fall.   
Even if they take it all.   
I can't see but I'll follow you.   
Even if I'd die...

Hiccup looked at where his hand was. He shed a tear, looking at Toothless with a smile that said a thousand words that he couldn't say. Toothless smiled, understanding what Hiccup was feeling because beside singing, he to couldn't say anything else. Toothless reached out and wiped the tear away.

And when all the fires burn!   
When everything is overturning!   
There's no thing that I won't go through!   
Even if I have to die for you!

Toothless dropped his hand, letting go of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup brought his hand back in. Toothless smiled, nodding his head at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled back.

A car horn hocked, breaking the moment and making both of them jump. But even as Toothless drove off again, and even when Hiccup looked out the window again, both of them were feeling lighter.

They had each other's backs, no matter what. They were there for each other now.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's getting late and I'm getting tired.**

**But at least I was able to do this.**

**Keep an eye out for the next one!**


	14. Hiccup's Blow

**Me: Ready to see Hiccup in action again?  
**

**Hope you're ready!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Hiccup - _Italic_

* * *

**Police Station**

Hiccup looked around, seeing that the police were paying more attention to the doors. So, he did something else. Something that would get him yelled at and most likely hit for doing such a move if anyone from the Dragon Gang found out.

He went through the front door.

He went in with some people, making it look like he was part of the group. Leaving them behind, Hiccup looked around. He remembered where the police had their computer or control room, so he knew how to make his way there.

By luck, he didn't run into the Feds, Stoick, or even Gobber.

Making it to the room, Hiccup knocked on the door. And that was when his luck ran out because it was Fishlegs who opened the door. Fishlegs blinked, shock out his features when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Hic-"

Hiccup dashed forward, shutting the door with his foot and locking it behind him. In quick movements, he turned and decked Fishlegs on the head. Fishlegs only let out a gasp and fell, unconscious. Hiccup clicked his tongue and looked down at the knocked out Fed.

"Sorry, but I can't have you awake," Hiccup said.

He looked at the around the room, spotting a vent cover. Smirking, Hiccup pulled over a chair and stood on it, unscrewing the cover and as quietly as he could and put it on the floor.

Hiccup looked in the vent, looking around at everything and which away to go. Hiccup nodded, pulling his head out of the vent and getting off the chair. He pulled a desk over to the door and put the desk in front of it, making it more difficult to open.

Rubbing his hands, Hiccup looked at the mic and tossing Fishlegs another glance, went to work. After pressing some buttons, Hiccup paused, seeing the rest of the Feds sitting in what looked like to be a rest area, talking to each other. In the frame, Gobber was in the back round in his office. However, Hiccup's attention to pulled to the side of the frame to a doorway was Stoick was hiding out of sight from the Feds.

Hiccup tensed, seeing Stoick was keeping an eye on the Feds. If they said the wrong thing, he would get rid of them. So, smiling, he pressed the button, turning the mic on.

Hiccup laughed into the mic, seeing people jump on camera and look around for the voice.

_Dance._

The Feds and Gobber jumped up, recognizing his voice. Stoick looked confused.

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key._   
_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze._   
_Drink that Kool-Aid, follow my lead._   
_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me._

Hiccup sang into the mic, watching as some people just shrugged, going back to work. However, the Feds and Gobber jumped up and looked around. Hiccup shook his head, amused. By the time they got here, he wouldn't be here.

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down!_   
_(This place's about to.)_   
_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out!_

Hiccup reached over and pressed a button, turning up the volume of his music. The Feds ran down a hallway with Stoick and Gobber behind them. Hiccup kept his eyes on them.

_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_(This place about to!)_

Hiccup closed his eyes, tilting his head back and forth. He smiled to himself, having fun. Even though he could get caught any moment, he was having a blast watching everyone run around or just sit around and fo nothing. Opening his eyes, Hiccup smiled when he saw some kids and some teens dancing to the music where people stopped to report things to cops. Even some adults were dancing to it. Hiccup smirked, turning his gaze to look at Feds, Stoick, and Gobber once more.

_Now what? What? We're taking control._   
_We get what we want, we do what you don't._   
_Dirt and glitter cover the floor._   
_We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored._

Hiccup kept his eyes on Stoick, who just realized who was singing. Hiccup watched as the menacing look came on Stoick's face. Hiccup shook his head, amused that Stoick couldn't keep his composure. He wasn't going to keep hiding if he lost his composure.

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out!_   
_(This place about to.)_   
_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around!_

Hiccup froze as he kept singing, the thought repeating it's in his head. Stoick always had anger issues, but if he went and said it in front of people, then it would be great for everyone, even more so if it was on camera. But Hiccup also realized this wasn't good at all either.

_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_

Stoick lost control over his anger sometimes in front of people but never lost control enough for long. If Hiccup was gonna make Stoick lose it, he had to hit the right target, the right word, and the right time. If it failed or went wrong, Stoick would know what Hiccup was trying to do and stop anything from happening. If was a risk because of another thing.

_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane._   
_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em._   
_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands._

It had to be Hiccup that did it. Only Hiccup could get Stoick to lose it completely with the right tone and words. But it also left him vulnerable to the fact Stoick could kill him and pin the blame on some else.

_Go insane, go insane._   
_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em._   
_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands._

But if they could get a recording of Stoick admitting what he has done, it would save lives. But he might not reveal who was innocent and was not. That was also why the Dragon Gang was looking for that information.

_We are taking over..._   
_Get used to it ok..._

Hiccup was knocked out of his thoughts when the door banged. Thinking fast, he pushed other things in the room in front of the door.

_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_   
_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_ _(Blow-oh-oh-oh!)_

Looking through the window, Hiccup saw Astrid looking at him with shock, behind her, was Stoick and Gobber. Hiccup smirked and shut the blinds, stepping over Fishlegs to the mic. The thought had become an idea and it was something Red would like to hear. Hiccup knew Stoick better than anyone and knew what to use against him to make him explode.

_This place about to blow..._

Climbing on the chair and pulling himself into the vent, Hiccup looked back at the door, hearing shouts to open the door.

Smiling, Hiccup crawled through the vents, climbing until he found his way to the roof. Making his way to the side of the building, Hiccup climbed down a pipe. He ran down allies until he came to Toothless's car.

Running to the passenger side window, Hiccup knocked on the glass. Hiccup laughed when Toothless jumped and climbed in.

"So," Toothless asked, worried but grinning as Hiccup laughed, turning the car on.

Smirking even more than before, Hiccup looked at Toothless, "While, despite watching people dance while I sang and watching the Feds, Stoick and Gobber try and get through the door I blocked, minus the one Fed I knocked out, I had a blast. Plus, I have an idea about how to get Stoick to lose his cool and spill everything."

Toothless raised his eyebrow, wondering what it could be, but decided to wait until they were with the others.

"Let's get to the others so we don't have to worry about repeating it. Plus, this would give you the chance to think about it more," Toothless said.

Hiccup nodded, looking out the window as Toothless drove off. Suddenly, Hiccup grinned with a wicked look. A thought suddenly came to him now that was was back with Toothless.

Entering the police station, singing so everyone could hear, and then escaping would be a blow to Stoick's pride and Hiccup was the one that did it.

* * *

**Me: So, how did you like it?**

**Sorry for not updating as much, but I needed more ideas for this story and some more idea about what the Dragon Gang and Hiccup should face would be nice.**

**Hope you like the chapter and see ya in the next one!**


	15. Hiccup's Request

**Me: I love the comments I'm getting.**

**Now, it's time for even more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic  
_ Toothless - Underlined.

* * *

**Singing Competition**

Hiccup peaked out of the curtain, looking out at the people, checking to see if any police were there. Not none in sight at the moment. This was another contest that allowed last-minute entries, but Stoick could still arrive.

It has been only a couple of days since he gave his idea to Red and the others. And they agreed, even though it was risky.

Stoick was the type of man you never wanted angry. He could spell your doom out. He was dangerous and unrelating. He would chase you and follow you till he had you in his sights, Valka knew that from the one and only time she escaped. He tracked her down and threaten to lock her up if she ever did that again. He would be the last person in the world you ever wanted angry at you.

But being angry let his guard down. Like some people when angry, Stoick let loose some words. He yelled out some things that would end everything for him and put him behind bars and eating prison food for the rest of his life. And when Stoick let's loose the Dragon Gang plans on recording every single word that falls from his mouth.

And Hiccup wants to be the one that does it. But first, they had to get Stoick furious and the best way to do that was making sure Hiccup stayed out of his reach while being able to taunt him.

Like what they were doing now. Singing in front of people on live T.V.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup turned, looking at Toothless who was looking at him concerned. Toothless joined Hiccup this time, under the name Toothless Night. Hopefully, there would come a day for them not the hide or change their names.

"They're about to call us up. You ready," Toothless said, mic in his ear and his own guitar in hand.

Hiccup fiddled with his Mother's Guitar once more and nodded.

"Yeah. I am," Hiccup paused, turning to look at Toothless with confusion and hidden hope, "Toothless, why did you come with me? Why do you constantly look out for me? You always seem to be there when I need you. Why do you always have my back?"

Toothless froze, not expecting that question and once it fully registered in his head, he blushed.

"Well, I care about you. More then I should. Maybe I want to see where it will lead. Maybe I just want to make sure you are safe. Maybe I want to be sure you are not alone. Or maybe I just want to be your Knight in Shining Armor once in an awhile. I don't see a problem with it," Toothless said.

Hiccup blushed, ducking his head at the honestly in Toothless's words.

"Neither do I mind," Hiccup admitted, feeling happy.

So Toothless noticed his attraction to him. And he felt the same attraction back?

_"Up next is Hiccup_ _Valhalla and Toothless Night!"_

The crowd cheered and Hiccup looked at Toothless, nodding his head. Toothless smiled and followed Hiccup out onto the stage. Hiccup and Toothless waved at the crowd and that seemed to create more cheers.

Taking their places next to each other, Hiccup played a couple of notes on his Mother's Guitar, yelling the crowd the song was about to start. Hiccup gave Toothless one last stare and a smile before he started singing.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh._   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._   
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well._   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Hiccup sang, casting his gaze to the people watching him and Toothless. Everything was going to work out fine and they didn't have anything to worry about. But right now, Hiccup was gonna make his mother's dream come true and sing to the people, sharing her gift with the world. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who took his cue.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome a_ _nd I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Toothless joined in, provoking some girl shrieks and making the black haired teen smile.

_You've gone away._   
_You don't feel me here anymore._

Hiccup who have laughed if he wasn't singing. He turned away from Toothless but closed his eyes instead of looking at the crowd.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again.   
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.   
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight.   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

Toothless sang his part and Hiccup let his words flow over him. Toothless played his guitar just like Hiccup taught him. So many things Hiccup taught him and so many things left to fight. They are gonna use what they learned to help save others.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open a_ _nd I don't feel like I am strong enough!_   
_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome a_ _nd I don't feel right when you're gone away!_

Hiccup opened his eyes and joined Toothless, singing loud. This made a lot of the girls cheer out loud.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open a_ _nd I don't feel like I am strong enough!_   
_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome a_ _nd I don't feel right when you're gone away!_

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other. There were so many things that are gonna happen so they had to be ready.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome a_ _nd I don't feel right when you're gone!_

But as Hiccup looked at Toothless, he realized that he didn't have to face Stoick alone.

_You've gone away._   
_You don't feel me here anymore._

Even when Toothless stopped singing, Hiccup looked on. Hiccup nodded and smiled, turning away from the teen next to him to look at the crowd.

Knowing that Toothless had his back was enough for him, even knowing that the Dragon Gang had his back. He just had to make sure not to let him and the others down. Everything was going to go their way, it just had to.

Hiccup was ready for anything.

* * *

**Later Back At The Dragon Gang Base**

When said he was ready for anything, this wasn't what he meant. Sometime after the singing competition, which Hiccup and Toothless won first place, Stoick held a press conference. What happened wasn't what Hiccup thought was gonna happen, but should have expected.

Now, he was sitting in the Lounge, empty because Red ordered everyone to leave the room, watching a repeat on the T.V., still in shock.

The Dragon Gang was sitting in the Lounge, enjoying their day. Hiccup and Toothless were talking to the others about their win and to Red what to get using that money. They were just reaching the topic of better beds to sleep on when the news on the T.V. got their attention.

_"We're here live outside the_ _Berk Edge Police Station, where a press conference is being held by Stoick Haddock."_

Everyone had stopped, turning to look at the screen as Stoick walked up to the microphone. Behind him was the Feds and Gobber, who did not look happy and were glaring at his back like they could scorch him alive.

_Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking._   
_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling._   
_They're all around me, circling like vultures._   
_They wanna break me and wash away my colors._   
_Wash away my colors!_

On-screen, Stoick held his hand up to ensure silence before he could speak. Once everyone was quiet, they spoke up.

_"I will keep this brief. It has come to my attention that my son Hiccup Haddock is in league with the Dragon Gang, a group of murderers and ill-intent people. He has helped them free criminals and as such, will be treated like one by me. As of this moment, Hiccup Haddock has a warrant for his arrest and is no longer my son. That will be all."_

As Stoick ignored the questions being sent at him and walked away, Hiccup had frozen in shock. He remembered falling to the floor, but Red saw this and caught him at the last second. Red brought him over to the couch which everyone cleared.

_Take me high and I'll sing!_   
_Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay, 'kay, okay, okay!_   
_We are one in the same!_   
_Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'way, away, away!_   
_Save me if I become my demons!_

Red and Meatlud fussed over him, Hookfang and Stormfly left to get something for him to eat and drink, Barf and Belch were talking about destroying the T.V. or hitting each other, Sharpshot was sitting next to Hiccup worried, just like everyone else in the room, and Toothless...was holding his hand.

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over._   
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere._   
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever._   
_I know you're watching, I can feel you out there!_

Hiccup knew it shouldn't bother him that he was just disowned, but he was disowned live in front of all the people watching. Like he was a piece of trash to be thrown away. Not only that, he was gonna be hunted just like the Dragon Gang now. Hiccup knew that Stoick never cared for him, but this, this was just so much that Hiccup couldn't comprehend it.

_Take me high and I'll sing!_   
_Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay, 'kay, okay, okay!_   
_We are one in the same!_   
_Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'way, away, away!_   
_Save me if I become my demons!_

Now, he was watching the rerun of the event and hearing people call him 'crazy', 'bastard son', 'ungrateful brat', 'a mistake', by people who did not even know him at all, but because they thought that Stoick was in the right. Singing his broken heart at how many people thought he was the one who was corrupt. He could not even think about how wrong they were.

Movement out from the corner of his eye brought Hicucp's attention to Toothless, who just walked into the room.

_Take me over the walls below!_   
_Fly forever, don't let me go!_   
_I need a savior to heal my pain when I become my worst enemy!_   
_The enemy!_

Toothless walked over and sat next to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Toothless pleadingly, begging him not to leave. Toothless smiled and pulled Hiccup into a hug, keeping him close to him. Hiccup closed his eyes and launched onto Toothless, holding on tight like his life depend on it, and it did.

Oh, how it did.

_Take me high and I'll sing._   
_Oh, you make everything okay._   
_We are one in the same._   
_Oh, you take all of the pain away._

Toothless was the one who found him, the one who saved him from the so-called house he lived in. He was the one who brought him out from the prison and gave him a second chance at life. The one who made his dream of making his mother's dream possible. Who gave him the chance of helping other people.

The one who saved his life.

_Take me high and I'll sing!_   
_Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay, 'kay, okay, okay!_   
_We are one in the same!_   
_Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'way, away, away!_   
_Save me if I become my demons!_

"Hiccup, I will not let your demons overpower you. You don't have to deal with it anymore. I'm here and I have your back," Toothless said.

Hiccup didn't stop singing, even as Toothless cupped his chin and tilted it up so Hiccup could meet his eyes.

"Tell me Hiccup, what do you want mt to do?"

_Take me high and I'll sing!_   
_Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay, 'kay, okay, okay!_   
_We are one in the same!_   
_Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'way, away, away!_   
_Save me if I become my demons!_

Hiccup thought about it. There were so many things he could ask and he knew Toothless would do it for him. But there was only one thing, one thing that Hiccup wanted Toothless to do. The one thing he had done ever since he had got here. The one thing Hiccup remembered his mother doing for him until she passed.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me," Hiccup said, tearing in his eyes as he finally let the dam that has been holding up over the years burst.

Toothless held Hiccup as he cried and smiled, nodding his head.

"Hiccup, I will do that even if you didn't ask me because I to want the same thing. And I will never leave you alone. The Dragon Gang won't either. Stoick may have disowned you, but we are your family now. The Dragon Gang, Red, Hookfang, Stormfly, Snapshot, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and me, we are your family now and we won't leave you alone. Those people will one day see the truth and you are gonna be the one who tells everyone, the one who puts Stoick behind bars and if you don't, I gladly will."

Toothless hunched his head down and whispered something in Hiccup's ear.

"The one I grew to care for."

And with that, Hiccup knew, Stoick was gonna go down. Because if Hiccup didn't, then Toothless will. Because Stoick hurt the person Toothless had grown to care for, that the Dragon Gang has grown to care for.

Him.

And Hiccup was gonna protect them because they were protecting him back.

* * *

**Me: So? Did any of you expect that?**

**Come on, did you? How many of you squealed at Toothless's confession?**

**Hiccup and Toothless sang 'Broken' by Seether.** **Hiccup sang 'My Demons' by Starset.**

**S** **orry for taking a while** **and** **I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter** **.**


	16. Hiccup's Message

**Me: I know, I know, it's been a while, but I've been busy.**

**Life happens.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic.  
_ Toothless - Underlined.  
Red - **Bold.**

* * *

**Dragon Gang Base**

"Red, are you sure? Toothless is coming with me so you don't exactly need to rick yourself for me for this. Plus, the news feed is gonna be live," Hiccup asked, shocked at what Red was saying.

Red laughed, like what she just said wasn't the craziest or riskest thing that she ever had spoken, which it probably was. Hiccup was honestly wondering if Red had hit her head hard for her to be thinking like this.

"Yes, Hiccup, I'm sure. I can't hide forever. Besides, people think I'm a cold-hearted monster that kills anyone who defies me. Me being with you through the entire thing would show them that I'm not. Besides, I don't want to hide anymore," Red explained, before smiling and adding, "And I would love to sing in front of everyone to send a message of my own."

Hiccup rubbed his head, wondering if letting Red join him and Toothless was the smart thing to do. Then again, if he didn't bring her with him, Hiccup could guarantee that she would come with him anyway.

"Why should I bother telling you that you can't come? You would most likely come anyway, knowing you," Hiccup told her.

Red laughed, "Kind of like you Hiccup."

Hiccup had no response to that.

* * *

**Singing Competition**

Hiccup peeked out of the curtain, seeing some members of the gang disguised as other people. Behind him, Red and Toothless also peeked out. Red and Toothless were wearing glasses and hats so no one would recognize them before they got on stage.

"I don't see any cops," Toothless says.

"Some might not be wearing their uniforms. It might be a day off for them. Still, if they are, they are about to get the shock off their life," Red said, a smile in her voice and on her face.

Hiccup shook her head, turning to look at Red.

"Since when did you become so reckless," Hiccup asked her.

"Since I got tired of hiding and I know the others are too. Stoick has done this to us and keeps on doing so. Time we show him we are no longer afraid," Red said, looking at Hiccup, "Thanks to you, we can do this."

Toothless jumped in, "Yeah, I don't think we would have been able to get this far this fast without you Hiccup."

Hiccup blushed and at that moment, the announcer spoke up.

_"Up next is Red Death!"_

Red rushed onto the stage, yanking off her glasses and hat and with a smile, waved at the crowd. Toothless and Hiccup laughed at the eagerness Red had in her. Music began to play and Red smirked, stopping in her waving.

She grabbed the microphone in front of her and sang right into it.

**Murder lives forever and so does war.**   
**It's survival of the fittest, rich against the poor.**   
**At the end of the day, it's a human trait.**   
**Hidden deep down inside of our DNA.**

**One man can build a bomb, another run a race.**   
**To save somebody's life and have it blow up in his face.**   
**I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand.**   
**I'm not afraid of God, I am afraid of Man.**

**Is it running in our blood?**   
**Is it running in our veins?**   
**Is it running in our genes?**   
**Is it in our DNA?**   
**Humans aren't gonna behave as we think we always should.**   
**Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good.**

**Underneath it all, we're just savages!**   
**Hidden behind shirts, ties, and marriages!**   
**How could we expect anything at all?!**   
**We're just animals, still learning how to crawl!**

**We live, we die, we steal, we kill, we lie.**   
**Just like animals but with far less grace.**   
**We laugh, we cry, like babies in the night.**   
**Forever running wild in the human race.**

**Another day, another tale of rape.**   
**Another ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate.**   
**I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand.**   
**I'm not afraid of God, I'm afraid of Man.**

**You can see it on the news, you can watch it on TV.**   
**You can read it on your phone, you can say it's troubling.**   
**Humans aren't gonna behave as we think we always should.**   
**Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good.**

**Underneath it all, we're just savages!**   
**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages!**   
**How could we expect anything at all?!**   
**We're just animals still learning how to crawl!**   
**Underneath it all, we're just savages!**   
**Hidden behind shirts, ties & marriages!**   
**Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave!**   
**We're just animals still learning to behave!**

**All the hate coming out from a generation.**   
**Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation.**   
**Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run?**   
**Or has something deep inside of us come undone?**   
**Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior?**   
**Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior?**

**Underneath it all, we're just savages!**   
**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages!**   
**How could we expect anything at all?!**   
**We're just animals still learning how to crawl!**   
**Underneath it all, we're just savages!**   
**Hidden behind shirts, ties & marriages!**   
**Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave!**   
**We're just animals still learning to behave!**

Everyone clapped for Red, who bowed playfully and ran back to Toothless and Hiccup. Giving them a high-five, Red laughed.

"Now that was fun! I hope I wasn't imaging seeing some people pale when they heard my name and saw my face," Red grinned.

"It's not like they can call. Cell phones aren't allowed out and are to be off," Toothless pointed out.

_"Up next is Toothless Night!"_

Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Your up."

Toothless nodded, walking out onto the stage, casting a look at Hiccup and Red.

"Wish me luck!"

Toothless ran forward, tossing his glasses and hat off. He chuckled when he saw some people pale at the sight of his face, but others cheered. Toothless grabbed the mic and looked over his shoulder, giving Hiccup a look before addressing the audience.

"This song is for a friend of mine who I care for. He is with me today and is coming up next so listen well my friend," Toothless spoke.

Hiccup gasped while Red smirked, but before Hiccup could do anything, music began and Toothless started singing.

The image in your eyes, reflecting the pain that has taken you.   
I hear it in your voice, so ridden with shame, from what's hailing you.

I won't give up so don't give in.   
You've fallen down but you can rise again.   
I don't give up.

When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin!   
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win!   
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin!   
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight!

Lost in your world of lies, I find it so hard to believe in you.   
Can it be real this time or just a part of this game that we're playing through?

I won't give up so don't give in.   
You've fallen down but you can rise again.   
I don't give up.

When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin!   
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win!   
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin!   
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight!

Don't let it take your soul!   
Look at me, take control!   
We're going to fight this war!   
This is nothing worth dying for!

Are you ready to begin?   
This is a battle that we are gonna win.

When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin!   
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason-!   
When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin!   
And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win!   
When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin!   
When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight!

I'll be your reason to fight!   
Give you a reason to fight.

Hiccup could barely hold in the tears. Toothless waved at the crowd and ran back to Hiccup and Red. Red had hugged Toothless, ruffling his hair. Hiccup watched Toothless as the black haired teen turned to him.

"So," Toothless raised his eyebrow, "How did you like that?"

Hiccup's answer was a kiss to Toothless's cheek. Toothless gasped, turning red and reaching up to cover the place where Hiccup kissed. Hiccup gave Toothless a raised eyebrow.

"How about that," Hiccup said.

Red only laughed at the two obvious boys who loved each other.

_"Up next is Hiccup_ _Valhalla!"_

Hiccup only gave Toothless a smirk and walked over to the mic, his Mother's Guitar now in his hands. Once in front of the mic, Hiccup noticed that some people were pointing at him. Whether it be because they recognize him from the news or they watched him sing before, Hiccup didn't care.

"Today, this song is gonna be for all of you. So listen up because your gonna love it!"

The crowd cheered as Hiccup played the first note. Hiccup grinned, wishing he could see the lookup his former father's face when he sees what Hiccup did. Because this was also a message to Stoick.

That Hiccup wasn't playing games anymore.

_You're paralyzed with your disguise._   
_You feed on the lies that they tell you._   
_Got to break away, from the numbing pain._   
_So calm to the rage that's inside you._

_You're hypnotized, demoralized._   
_You'll need every lie that they sell you._   
_Stop channeling, whatever will remains._   
_To sort from what's fiction and what is dream!_

_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_See-through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?!_

_You've lost your sense from the emptiness._   
_You do as the headlines compel you._   
_Come home again and let the war begin._   
_Destroy the veneer that surrounds you._

_There's no defense for your recklessness._   
_You stare as the proof lies before you._   
_Why can't you see, are you afraid to be?_   
_Exposed to the demons around you!_

_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_See-through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?!_

_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_See-through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?!_

_You will now be running, in a world you cannot hide!_   
_Know the end is comin' for the lamb that's standing in line!_   
_Overcoming, there's a fury built inside!_   
_It can all be broken if you'd only open your eyes!_

_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_See-through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?!_

_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_(Whoa!) Open your eyes!_   
_See-through the disguise, won't you open your eyes?!_

Hiccup smiled at the cheering crowd. Without turning around, Hiccup felt someone move to either side of him. Looking to the right, Hiccup saw Red standing there, hand on his shoulder. Turning, Hiccup saw Toothless standing there, arm wrapped around his waist.

Smiling, Hiccup turned back to the audience, staring right at a camera.

Stoick had played his hand.

Now it was their turn.

* * *

**Me: So? How do you like it?**

**Get ready for the next chapter because you gonna love it!**

**Things are coming closer to the final!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	17. Hiccup's Revolution

**Me: I can't believe how many people like this story.**

**I guess there are many fans for this type.**

**Now, let's get on with the story, yeah?**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic._

* * *

**A Dragon Gang Hideout**

Astrid looked at her team, who were wary, looking over their shoulders in case they were being watched after going over cases. The cases are from the members of the Dragon Gang and for everything that they did. However, when they did, the Feds noticed that almost every single person accused in the case proclaimed that they were innocent despite the fact there was a whole lot of evidence saying that weren't.

Fishlegs had noticed many mistakes in the computer files, events that were said to happen but nothing following up.

Heather found many time gaps where the accused was seen someplace else when the crime took place.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut found that the reports of the interrogations and the damage reports didn't fit with the actual report of the crime.

Astrid deduced that every single case was false and that the Dragon Gang was what they claimed to be, victims of corruption and false accusations for the police. This also revealed that there was a corruption in Stoick's police force and every single friend of his could be an ally. She also found that reports of people going missing or getting locked up or their lives ruined after seemingly talking to Stoick, including others in law enforcement and agencies losing their jobs.

Astrid concluded that Stoick wasn't the man she seemed to be. And if he got rid of people in his way, then this is what Hiccup warned them about. Because it could happen to them or Stoick could be planning it.

Deciding to do something they haven't done in a while since the last time they saw Hiccup in person, they went back to the place members of the Dragon Gang hang out, hoping to find Hiccup. They were wearing hoodies, covering their heads and hoping that no one who worked with Stoick saw them getting here.

The first hour went by and nothing seemed to happen. Just when they were going to lose hope that Hiccup would arrive, the boy in question sat down at their table. Hiccup grinned at them, crossing his arms.

"So, I guess from the hoodies and you guy's looking over your shoulders that you've found out what Stoick is," Hiccup said.

They nodded. Heather leaned forward.

"How long has he been doing what he is doing," Heather asked.

"Before I was born and before he tricked my mother into marrying him, that's what I know. It could be all his life or when he joined the police force."

"How is he getting away with this," Fishlegs asked, looking slightly pale. No one could blame him after reading the files.

"He has people working for him. Corrupted people, judges, cops, some other feds. Some people don't have a choice, being forced to do what Stoick wants. Not only that, Stoick has murderers working for him in return for protection. Don't ask me how he did it because I don't know."

"How do you plan on stopping him," Tuffnut asked, joined by Ruffnut who added, "Yeah! How do you plan on fighting back?"

"The Dragon Gang has had enough of hiding. We're gonna force Stoick to confess, whether he knows he is or not."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head. Everything has changed. Ever since they found what they discovered, the Dragon Gang became the former suspects and became the victims. This was a large conspiracy that would be known on every news channel.

"What are you going to do," Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled, staying up and waving his hand.

"Come on. It's time for you to meet the other Members of the Dragon Gang. I'll explain my plan on the way."

* * *

**Dragon Gang Base**

The Feds looked around in awe, watching as Members of the Dragon Gang walked around, eating and talking. Some they recognized from files, others they did not. They were so many people. How did Stoick get away with framing so many people?

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed, hunching down to catch Sharpshot and lifted him up, bring him in for a hug. The Feds looked at this scene in front of them, looking at the child and Hiccup with a look of shock. How old was the kid? Why was he here? Hiccup noticed their looks as he put Sharpshot back down, sending him on his way.

"His name is Sharpshot Terror. His parents were killed in a police shootout after being framed for robbery. He is running from Child Services because that would mean running into the cops that killed his parents," Hiccup explained.

"But he's a kid," Heather says in shock.

Hiccup shrugs, "Stoick doesn't care about that."

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup breaks out into a smile, turning to see Toothless run up to him. Toothless hugs Hiccups, ruffling his hair a bit. Hiccup pushes Toothless away with a scowl, running his hands threw his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"Really Toothless? Really? Why my hair?"

"Because I can and it's fun to see the look on your face. Plus your scowl is cute."

"Can't wait to see how fun and cute it is when you wake up due to a loud guitar and speakers."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Hiccup."

"Toothless."

"Boys," Red exclaimed from where she stood next to the Feds, making Hiccup and Toothless smirk and say 'sorry' but not really meaning it.

The Feds jumped, turning to look at the leader of the Dragon Gang and shocked to see her next to them when they didn't even hear her coming up. Red gives them a smile before walking over to Hiccup and Toothless, ruffling both their heads and laughing when she got scowls.

"I'll do it to you both. So, Hiccup, care to explain our guest of Feds?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes. They found out about Stoick. When they did, they realized that they could also become targets if they haven't already. They sought me out and wanted to know what I was planning on doing to bring him down. Hence the reason they are here."

Red thought over this and nodded, turning to look at the Feds.

"I know this may seem a bit unsettling to you, given how many of us are here, but if anything happens to you, then you know where to find us," Red spoke.

Toothless nudged Hiccup, "So, they gonna be part of the plan?"

Hiccup shrugged his head, glancing at Toothless, "With their help, we can get to places we would have trouble otherwise."

Red looked at Hiccup now, "This plan needs to go right. If any part fails it could backfire and Stoick will be even more careful. Some of us might even get killed. This is going to be the final and we all need to be careful."

Hiccup smiled, nodding his agreement but his gaze elsewhere as he looked at everyone around.

"Stoick has played his hand," Hiccup yelled out, getting everyone's attention, "We lived through the suffering he brought us, but look at what it turned us into! We're strong, we're powerful, and we will make Stoick and everyone else who follows him pay for what they did! Stoick believes that he will win, but that will be his mistake! Let's win this war Stoick believes he already won and show him that he was wrong!"

The Dragon Gang cheered, raising their hands up. Toothless and Red clapped Hiccup on the back. Astrid, Fishlegs, heather, Ruff, and Tuff watched this all in awe. Then Hiccup smiled and opened his mouth, words coming out of his mouth as he sang.

_Once again we hear them calling for war!_   
_It doesn't matter what they're fighting for!_   
_They light the match and watch the whole world burst into flame!_   
_The story's always the same!_

_So tell me people are you ready to kill?!_   
_Behold the propaganda, get your fill!_   
_A distant enemy is threatening our freedom again!_   
_How much would you like to spend?!_

_Millions are falling inline!_   
_It's just a matter of time!_   
_Endless destruction will ensure their pockets are lined for all time!_

The Feds watched as everything seemed to be drawn to Hiccup singing and he had a good voice. He sang with his heart and he seemed so into it. Hiccup seemed to be looked up to here with the Dragon Gang like he was someone important to them. That's when it hit them that Hiccup was.

_No more defending the lies behind the never-ending war!_   
_It's time to make them realize we will no longer be their whore!_   
_No more, no more!_   
_No more, no more!_   
_No more, no more!_

_They don't care about the blood on their hands!_   
_Look at the world and you will understand!_   
_They count the money as the innocent continue to bleed!_   
_They're always planting the seed!_

_So tell me people are you ready to die?!_   
_We're not believing in the reason why!_   
_They paint a picture and the whole damn world is deceived!_   
_It's all that they ever need!_

Hiccup went to singing competitions for the money for the Dragon Gang. He was helping them even though it put his face on the big screen where Stoick could see. Hiccup was one of them and they could clearly see that he belonged here. Hiccup was one of them because of the risks he would do for them.

_Millions are falling inline!_   
_It's just a matter of time!_   
_Sowing destruction will make sure their pockets are lined for all time!_

_No more defending the lies behind the never-ending war!_   
_It's time to make them realize we will no longer be their whore!_   
_No more defending the lies behind the never-ending war!_   
_It's time to make them realize we will no longer be their whore!_

_No, it can't be disguised anymore!_   
_How they smile as we pay for their war!_

Hiccup was a source of strength for them. He was a source of power. He gave them hope that Stoick would be brought down. Hiccup wanted Stoick brought down because of what he did to him and to his mother. Hiccup related to everyone here, he was leading them even though Red was the leader.

_No more defending the lies behind the never-ending war!_   
_It's time to make them realize we will no longer be their whore!_

_No more defending the lies behind the never-ending war!_   
_It's time to make them realize we will no longer be their whore!_   
_No more, no more!_   
_No more, no more!_   
_No more, no more!_

When he was finished, Hiccup looked around. He looked at Toothless, to Red, to his friends. To everyone and the feds.

"Stoick has played his hand, he has made his moves! Now, starting tomorrow, we will make ours," Hiccup exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, the Feds joining in. Toothless pulled Hiccup in close and Hiccup wanted to get even closer, but that thought was dashed when their friends ran over to do a group hug.

Hiccup looked around at everyone. Hiccup fingered his necklace, glancing down at his mother's necklace. His mother would be proud of him. This was his family and he was going to defend it. Just like what his mother did for him until the end.

Because that is what she taught him.

Protect your family, because sometimes, it's all you have.

And Toothless, Red, their friends, Sharpshot, and the entire Dragon Gang and possibly the Feds someday are just that.

And this is their revolution.

* * *

**Me:** **I just want to say that if you ever think about ending your life, not to do so. You can change something, but the ending will only hurt people around you. Even if you don't know them, you can still hurt them. There's someone out there you might not have met yet who needs you so live. You may think it will end but it won't, it will bring nothing pain for others. Your pain will just transfer to others.**

**The reason I'm saying this is because someone in my school committed suicide yesterday (10/23/19). Don't do it. It's not worth it. Live your life and be strong, walk tall and carry on, giving up too soon is the end and you won't find out about the time you can spend.**

**Hiccup sings 'No More' by Disturbed.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	18. Hiccup's Promise Fulfilled

**Me: We're coming to a close everyone.**

**We have this chapter and one more to do and then this story is over.**

**Decided to give you guy's a warning and have to get over your disappointment that the story is ending soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs.**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic._

* * *

**Dragon Gang Base - Morning**

Hiccup looked down at everyone. It was their final breakfast, hopefully, as fugitives because they were going to set their plan into motion right afterward. Toothless and Red were sitting next to him as they watched everyone make sure they had everything in order and so they don't forget anything.

Hiccup sighed. He was nervous and who wouldn't be? This was their chance of ending everything Stoick was doing and fix what he has done. But it would put him in danger and they all knew that. Everyone knew that Stoick would kill Hiccup the moment he had the chance so they had to use caution with everyone move they made.

For Hiccup, he knew that everything was landing down to him getting Stoick to confess. He had to get Stoick to lose it and lose it bad. But even knowing that everyone was gonna be in their places and the fact he won't be alone in this, there was still that nagging feeling that he would fail and he was afraid of that.

"Everything alright," Toothless asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup sighed and couldn't help but smile. Toothless seemed to know when Hiccup was feeling down or conflicted. It brought a smile to Hiccup's face when he thought about it almost every time.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar," Red smirked, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup sighed, knowing he couldn't hide that fact he was conflicted with his feelings and thoughts.

"I'm ready, but I'm also scared. I don't want to mess this up and we only have one chance. If we mess this up then we won't be able to get another chance, if we do it's gonna be hard. I don't want to let everyone down," Hiccup says.

Red and Toothless looked at each other before looking at Hiccup, seeing his inner turmoil.

"Hiccup, getting to know you showed me a man, not a boy, who would do whatever it takes to succeed. You haven't let us down," Red told Hiccup.

"And you are strong Hiccup. As terrified as you may be, you are strong and you still want to do this. You're courageous for doing this and none of us will be able to forget it. We are counting on you, but you can count on us as well to be there for you," Toothless added.

_Count on me,_ was the silent words Toothless didn't say, but Hiccup heard them anyway.

Hiccup laughed, his worried vanishing at what Red and Toothless told him.

"Yeah, your right. Your right."

Hiccup looked up and saw that everyone was done eating, they were sitting around and talking. Grinning, Hiccup gave Red and Toothless a step before grabbing the bared railing he was leaning on. He stepped onto the second bar and looked down at everyone. Opening his mouth, Hiccup sang out loud for everyone to hear.

_Are you ready?!_   
_Get up, get up!_   
_Get up, get up!_   
_Get up, get up!_

_Get up, get up!_   
_Get up, get up!_   
_Get up, get up!_

Everyone stopped. They looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at him. He motioned with his hands to them to get up. Hiccup looked back at Toothless. Hiccup then looked at Red. Turning back to the others down below, Hiccup stepped off the bars and onto the floor once more.

_Are you ready now for the revolution?!_   
_For too long your power has been taken away!_   
_It's been taken away!_

Hiccup pointed at everyone. a smirk playing on his lips. He brought his hand back in and made a fist. Everyone cheered.

_Does your heart feel heavy now?!_   
_Savor the solution, take those mental shackles off, and throw them away!_   
_You've got to get them out of your mind!_   
_Don't you let their vision leave you blind!_

Hiccup started walking to the newly made steps so people can walk down to the Cafeteria without going the long way. Hiccup made a show of tearing unseen chains of his wrist and throwing them away, much to everyone's enjoyment. Lifting his hand, Hiccup tapped his head. He stopped at the stairs and dropped his hand.

_Moving steady now, it's a revelation for so long your!_   
_Focus has been taken away!_   
_Now you're breaking away!_

Hiccup grasped the railing of the stairs. Hiccup pointed at everyone again. He waved his hand out wide, grabbing the railing when he brought it down.

_They think they know you but here's an education!_   
_No, they can't control you once you've broken away!_   
_They're done patrolling your mind!_   
_When they're searching for you, they will find a force they aren't ready for!_

Red and Toothless shared a smiled as they watched as the most beloved member sing for everyone. Hiccup did something to bring people's spirits up. It was the greatest thing they ever saw; Hiccup did something they could never have done. If anyone could do this, bring Stoick down, Hiccup could and they would be there to back him up during their last battle.

_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be strong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to prove them wrong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be turned into someone who cannot be preyed upon!_

Hiccup climbed up on the railing. Once his feet were on the railing, Hiccup smiled. Hiccup slide down the railing of the steps. Hiccup's grin practically tore his face in glee. When he got to the end, Hiccup jumped off the railing, doing a front flip. When his feet touched the ground, Hiccup spun in a circle, stopping when he faced the crowd of Dragon Members who were watching him.

_That's enough already now, y_ _ou don't want to take it!_   
_All your reservations have been taken away!_   
_They've been taken away!_

Hiccup walked forward, meeting eyes with anyone he looked at. He lifted his hands and gestured to all around them. He shook his head.

_So you think you're ready now for the revolution!_   
_Yeah, they can't control you once you've broken away!_   
_You've got to get them out of your mind!_   
_When they stand before you they will find a force they aren't ready for!_

Everyone cheered their agreement. Hiccup made a show of breaking chain from around the chest. He lifted his hands to his head. Hiccup pointed to everyone, which provoked a loud cheer from the Dragon Gang, a force within itself.

_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be strong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to prove them wrong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be turned into someone who cannot be preyed upon!_

The Dragon Gang all reacted. Several Dragon Members threw their trays to the floor. Then, they jumped onto the tables. Those Dragon Members pulled others onto the tables as well, starting to clap and stomp their feet to the beat Hiccup's song was in. Those on the floor still clapped and stomped they're, but did so at a different pace providing a different beat.

_Are you ready?!_

Hiccup looked around at everyone who suddenly was helping him create a song

_You got to get them out of your mind!_   
_When they stand before you they will find a force they aren't ready for!_

Toothless nudged Red's shoulder and whispered into her ear. Red nodded and together, the two made their way down the steps.

_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be strong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to prove them wrong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for you to be turned into someone who cannot be preyed upon!_

Hiccup looked over at Hookfang, who gave him a grin. He looked over at Stormfly, who gave him a big smile and a thumb's up. Looking at Meatlug, Hiccup saw her give him a wave. The twins both gave Hiccup and a fake shot of a finger gun. And little Sharpshot jumped up and down, waving his little hands. Hands touching his shoulder took Hiccup's attention, his eyes landing on Red and Toothless, who both had a hand on him.

_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for us to be strong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_They aren't ready for us to prove them wrong!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_Let me know you're ready for you to be turned into people who cannot be preyed upon!_

Red grinned at Hiccup. Toothless gave Hiccup a wink. Red and Toothless shared one last look before they moved. Taking hold of Hiccup's arms, they lifted him up as they bent down. Once they did that and once Hiccup was seated on their shoulders, they straighten up. Hiccup was shocked, but once he got his bearings, Hiccup lifted his hands, sending the Dragon Gang into an uproar.

_Are you ready?!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_Are you ready?!_

_You cannot be preyed upon!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_Are you ready?!_   
_Are you ready?!_

The Dragon Gang burst into the song, singing along. Hiccup grinned and laughed. Red, smirking, quickly moved out from under Hiccup, forcing Toothless to catch Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless's shoulders as he was lower back to the floor. Toothless grinned, looking around at everyone Hiccup managed to enchant with his song. When Hiccup reached the final sentence of the song, Toothless did something.

He reached down and kissed Hiccup right on the mouth.

Hiccup gasped and burst into a blush as everyone cheered. Still, Hiccup smiled up at Toothless, who gave him another wink.

Yeah, this was something worth fighting for.

* * *

**Berk Edge Police Station**

Hiccup watched as mayhem happened on screen. Reportings of Dragon Gangs taking over places like clubs, lawyer's homes, a couple of judges, and other places were blasting over the screen. However, in reality, those places and people belonged to people who worked for Stoick.

Hiccup and Toothless had snuck into Stoick's room at the hotel he was staying at. They were able to get in thanks to Snotlout, who was revealed to be the mole the Dragon Gang had. He told Hiccup he was sorry for what he did, but he had to keep a low profile so he wouldn't get caught by his Dad and by Stoick. Hiccup had forgiven Snotlout and called a truce between them.

Now, both of them were hiding in different places and, Toothless hiding in the closet where Stoick couldn't see, and Hiccup was hiding in the bathroom.

When Stoick first entered, he turned on the T.V. right way. This brought his attention to the actions the Dragon Gang were doing and off everything else. Stoick growled when Red came on the T.V.

She was on a second-story balcony overlooking everyone below. News cameras were broadcasting as she leaned over the railing to yell.

_"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU ALL WILL SEE! TODAY, THIS ENDS!"_

Hiccup glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room. Toothless and Hiccup managed to put it up before Stoick arrived and he didn't see it.

Meanwhile, the Dragon took over the places, Hookfang, Barf, Blech, Stormfly, and Meatlug were storming a news building and soon, with luck, wiring the camera to the room in the room. They would give the single to Red, who would then give Hiccup the signal. The Feds had the job of spreading the word to their people and police. Everyone else who wasn't fighting was watching from the Dragon Gang Base.

Hiccup watched from the bathroom as Red kept speaking.

_"YOU ALL LIVED WITH YOUR EYES CLOUDED WITH A BLANKET. TODAY WILL BE THE DAY THAT BLANKET WILL BE REMOVED! TIME TO OPEN UP YOUR EYES TO THE LIES THAT HE TOLD YOU! HOWEVER THIS DAY ENDS, IT ENDS TODAY!"_

Stoick growled at this. Hiccup watched as Red suddenly lifted a hand to her ear. She looked at the camera directly and spoke.

_"NOW IT ENDS! NOW!"_

Red then backed up into the building she was in. That was the signal.

Hiccup looked up at the camera and walked out of the bathroom. He decided to get Stoick's attention with the one thing Stoick banned him from, singing.

_I'm not your pet!_   
_Not another thing you own!_   
_I was not born guilty of your crimes!_   
_Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore!_   
_I won't be possessed, burdened by your royal test!_   
_I will not surrender!_   
_This life is mine!_

Stoick jumped up. He turned and saw Hiccup standing in front of the bathroom. Stoick glared at Hiccup. Hiccup glared at back. Hiccup took out his mother's gun from behind his back. Hiccup shook his head as Stoick gave him a leveled stare, his stare alone seemly trying to kill them. Hiccup gestured to himself.

Stoick and Hiccup looked at each other, not speaking to each other but just staring at each other.

Hiccup gestured with his head on the T.V.

"It's all falling apart, isn't it? Your empire is crumbling all because you couldn't shake the Rebels. You couldn't get rid of the people who you framed for crimes they didn't commit. They are reaching out to everyone now. They're sick of hiding. They couldn't live like this anymore. Serves you right," Hiccup spoke.

Stoick smirked, "It's rather historic, isn't it? Nobody will be able to forget this. It will go down in history, but going down like what? A corrupted Police Cheif with a lot of people working for him or a gang filled with delusions that finally took over and finally snapped?"

Not a confession, but damaging. Nonetheless, they needed more.

Hiccup shook his head.

"You're a weak man, Stoick. You tricked my mother into marrying you, you defiled the police by using your rank to your desires. And why? Were you a coward to do it like everyone else? Were you a weak man who decided to make other people's lives miserable?"

Stoick's face went blank and Hiccup knew he hit a mark. Time to keep hitting it.

"That's it, isn't it? You're weak so you decided it was a good idea to destroy other people's lives. God, it must have made you feel so powerful. Powerful enough like a drug for a weak man that he couldn't resist doing it again and again and again!"

Stoick reacted. He reached out and slapped Hiccup across the face. Hiccup, used to the slap's, rolled away and got up, lifting his gun at Stoick and taking a couple of steps back.

"I'm not weak nor am I a coward. Did I destroy those people's lives? Yes, I did. Why did I? Because I could. When I put on this gun and badge, I'm like God. I can say anything and people will listen. With the right things in place, I can frame anyone. People don't expect people like me to break laws when we're supposed to uphold them. And the best thing is, no one will catch me and no one. Ever. Will," Stoick spoke, his voice so sure of himself.

Now that, was a confession. Hiccup grinned and then he laughed. Stoick grew confused and angered that Hiccup was laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing?!"

Hiccup lifted his hand and pointed at the camera. Stoick turned and saw it, his face becoming pale and his eyes going wide.

"Say hello Stoick, because you're On-Live!"

Enrage, Stoick rounded on Hiccup, lifting his gun and shooting at Hiccup with a loud BANG. Hiccup saw it coming but was unable to dodge completely. The bullet hit his right shoulder. Hiccup grunted but lifted his gun as Stoick aimed to take another shot.

BANG! BANG!

Stoick sunk to the floor as two gunshots filled the air. One bullet was in his legs while the other was in his hip.

Toothless walked out of the closet, gun in his gun. He went to Hiccup, starting to apply pressure to the wound. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's face as Hiccup held his gun at Stoick. Toothless glanced at Stoick and grinned.

"Oh, Stoick, by the way? Wrong camera. That was just a copy. The real camera was in the closest."

Hiccup laughed, leaning into Toothless as he tied a piece of cloth from the end table around his shoulder.

It was over.

It was finally over.

He fulfilled his promise to his mother.

"Mom, I did it. I told you I would do it," Hiccup said.

They could finally live again.

* * *

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Good, I hope.**

**Hiccup sings 'Are You Ready' by Disturbed and 'This Life Is Mine' by Jeff Williams, the shortened version.**

**One last chapter and this story is over!**


	19. Hiccup's Family

**Me: So, here we are, in the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I also have a poll up about which story you want me to do next. I'll get started at the end of next month and that is when the poll ends.**

**Now, read on!**

* * *

Hiccup _\- Italic.  
_ Toothless - Underlined  
Hiccup and Toothless - _Italic Underlined_

* * *

Things changed when Stoick was arrested. Not only was he arrested, but everyone in league with him too. Every signal case he ever did was reopened, as was every case in his district. Everyone wanted to know how many people Stoick framed or killed.

The Dragon Gang was cleared. They were able to go back to their lives. Some did, but they kept in contact with everyone else. Red, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Meatlug, and Toothless were all offered jobs by the Feds to help other people.

Red, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, and Meatlug accepted the offer, and after training, became one of the best teams there was. Toothless turned down the offer, but we'll get to why in a bit.

Sharpshot was adopted by Toothless as his little brother, legally so he wouldn't be taken away.

Toothless had joined Hiccup, becoming his boyfriend and was celebrated by the Dragon Gang. His name cleared, everyone saw how kind-hearted he was and every other member of the Dragon Gang.

And Hiccup? Well, he brought the building that was the Dragon Gang base and turned it into a real base, and a home for him and anyone else who needed a place to stay. And he was living his mother's dream after his arm healed from the gunshot wound of course.

Wherever I go, whenever I sleep.   
Whatever I do, you always linger with me.

_I'm drying my tears, I'm facing my fears.  
Got nowhere to run, you're always gonna find me._

_But my body feels so strong tonight.  
_ _A chaos born in candlelight._   
_Don't wanna go home!_

Hiccup played his mother's guitar in front of the mic, listening to people as they cheered. Next to him, Toothless was standing in front of a mic. Hiccup grinned at him and Toothless grinned back.

Front Row, different Members of the Dragon Gang were watching. Not everyone could come, but it was the thought that counts. Hiccup and Toothless made a great team and everyone loved them.

Hiccup Valhalla and Toothless Night.

_A darkness waiting on a throne._   
_Been fighting shadows all alone._   
_I fear them tonight._

Should I be praying?   
I found my grace in staying true to every bone in me.   
Please, don't call me down, I'm not pretending.   
My light is never-ending.   
There will come a day for me.   
Sing it to me carefully.

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
_ _I don't wanna go home._   
_If I must, I'll be fighting alone._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
I don't wanna go home now._   
_Praying, praying, praying._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Whatever I've known, wherever I've been._   
_Whomever I loved, you wanna take it from me._

_Oh, but my body feels so strong tonight._   
_A chaos born in candlelight._   
_Don't wanna go home!_

_A shadow I can feel alone._   
_Can't shake it off or calm me down._   
_I fear them tonight._

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
_ _I don't wanna go home._   
_If I must, I'll be fighting alone._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
I don't wanna go home now._   
_Praying, praying, praying._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Praying, praying._

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
_ _I don't wanna go home._   
_If I must, I'll be fighting alone._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Should I be praying?_   
_Am I lost?  
I don't wanna go home now._   
_Praying, praying, praying._   
_Won't let anybody hold me down._

_Praying, praying, praying, praying!_   
_Praying, praying, praying!_   
_Won't let anybody hold me down! (Anybody hold me down!)_

Hiccup and Toothless reached out to each other and grabbed hold of the hands of each other. This is what their life is now. No longer hiding from the police, no longer hiding as the bad guys. Their lives were free and it was all they wanted. Now, they good want more in their lives again.

But no matter want, they will never be able to forget and they don't want to.

As for Hiccup, he and his family, each other was all they needed.

They became family.

They were family.

They were Hiccup's family.

And for Hiccup and Toothless, that is all they wanted.

* * *

**Me: So? I hope you liked the story. And don't forget, I have a poll up!**

**Toothless and Hiccup are singing 'Praying' by KeiiNo. Toothless is singing the boy and Hiccup is singing the girl.**

**All Songs That Were Used In Order:**

**The Rescuers** **-** **'Someone's Waiting for You'  
** **Anastasia** **-** **'Once Upon A December'** **  
** **Pinocchio** **-** **'When You Wish Upon a Star'** **  
Skillet - 'The Resistance'**   
**Starset - 'It Has Begun'**   
**Fireflight - 'Unbreakable'**   
**Linda Ronstadt - 'Dreams to Dream'  
Descendants 2 - 'Space Between'**   
**Final Fantasy X-2 - 'Real Emotion'  
** **Dove Cameron - 'If Only'** **  
** **Good With Grenades - 'Bruises and Bitemarks'  
Yasmin Knoch - 'Angel Of Darkness'  
** **My Little Pony: The Movie** **-** **'** **Open Up Your Eyes** **'  
** **Cascada** **-** **'** **Ready For Love** **'  
** **Fireflight - 'Escape'**   
**Fireflight - 'Stronger Than You Think'  
** **Starset - 'Die For You'  
** **Kesha - 'Blow'  
Seether - 'Broken'  
** **Starset - 'My Demons'  
Marina And The Diamonds - 'Savages'  
Disturbed - 'A Reason To Fight'  
Disturbed - 'Open Your Eyes'  
Disturbed - 'No More'  
Disturbed - 'Are You Ready'  
Jeff Williams - 'This Life Is Mine' (Shorten version)**   
**KeiiNo - 'Praying'**

**Hope you guy's come to the next story I write!**

**Thanks for your comments and everything and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Bye!**


End file.
